


Country Roads

by LokisLittleDiva



Category: British Actor RPF, I Saw the Light (2015), Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Country Girl, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, I'll add to this if need be, Lots of Sex, Lots of cheesy references, Masturbation, Music Studio, Mutual Masturbation, OFC gets/has been slut shamed, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Some angst, Unexpected feelings, Voyeurism, just all the sex, okay?, small mention of anxiety attacks, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisLittleDiva/pseuds/LokisLittleDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn is in for the surprise of her life when she gets to be a personal assistant to Tom Hiddleston during the studio recording of the music for  "I Saw the Light."  Tom, Rodney and crew head to the hills of West Virginia to Hidden Valley Studio so they can work and record in peace and quiet.  Tom will have more free time than he anticipates, and his little country girl tour guide will prove to be most useful in helping occupy the actor.  Throw in a jealous ex, hiding in plain sight from the public, too many country experiences to shake a stick at, a bit of drama, and tons of sex, Tom and Dawn will be tossed down a road neither expected from this once in a lifetime experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Saw the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not about Hank Williams, but about Tom preparing/filming the movie. The timeframe is off somewhat, I twisted it to fit how I wanted it to be season wise, etc. It's as if basically High Rise wasn't made, the timeframe for recording is stretched out, things like that. This will be full of cliches and good ole country fun. Kinda slow build, just couldn't get around it. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I saw the light, I saw the light  
> No more darkness, no more night  
> Now I'm so happy no sorrow in sight  
> Praise the Lord I saw the light." ~Hank Williams Sr

*

Mindlessly humming along with the faint tune on the radio, Dawn pulled one fairly sun tanned leg up under her, sitting on it, while letting the other one dangle over the arm of the office chair. Waiting for her boss to join her and her two co-workers in his office was making her fidgety. She wiggled her toes with the rhythm of the music, admiring the sunlight reflecting off the neon orange polish that practically glowed on her nails. Normally she didn't go so bright with the color, even on just her toes, but dammit she was feeling a little feisty. Besides, it made her look even more tan than she was, so that was a bonus. Summer only lasted so long, right?

"You going hunting?" Tim asked, smirking as he took in her polish. "Cause I think you got the safety orange part covered."

"Don't be hating on my hot toes, Tim," Dawn giggled. "You're just jealous because I look better in flip flops than you do." She reached her foot out and gave her chair a little push to make it swivel, swinging her toes by Tim's face for good measure.

"Stop it, you two," Jake grumbled, guzzling down the last of his third cup of coffee. "Why the hell are you so chipper anyway? You like getting your asses drug out here so early on a Monday morning?"

"It's noon, you moron," Dawn said, rolling her eyes. "I can't help it if you stay up all night chasing women knowing we have a busy week ahead of us. You guys know what this meeting is all about? Rusty sounded awfully excited."

"Nope," Jake answered, deciding to ignore the chasing women comment, for now. "All I know is he said me and you would be so happy we'd piss our pants. Didn't mention you, Tim, so I guess you get to keep your dignity."

"Dawn lost her dignity when she painted her toes glow in the dark orange!" Tim laughed, then ducked as Dawn flung her ink pen his way.

The trio was an unlikely group. Dawn and Jake had been high school sweet hearts back in the day, separated for several years then reunited when Jake started working at the studio. Since then they had been lovers off and on and had been off for almost two full years, the longest break in ages. Jake feared it was for good, Dawn hoped to God it was. Tim was ten years their senior, had been in the police force for twenty years before being forced to follow less dangerous hobbies after getting shot in the line of duty at the age of 38. Now 43, he was quite settled into the life of late nights recording and editing endless tracks of music at the studio that was his home away from home.

Before they could further their ink pen war, the studio owner came bustling into the room with his arms full of papers and folders. A pair of glasses on his head, a pair on his face, alerted Dawn to just how frazzled Rusty truly was. Yet beyond the frazzled look was pure, ecstatic joy. She was more than intrigued.

"Well, look who's decided to join us today!" Jake quipped, slapping a hand on the table in front of him. "You finally gonna tell us what the hell is going on? We've not saw you for a week, almost."

Dropping all the papers and such from his hands in one dramatic swoosh, Rusty looked up at his friends and employees with a grin that his face could barely contain. He went to take his glasses off his face and perch them on top of his head, realizing that a pair already rested there. He quickly laid both pairs on his desk.

"I know it's been a hectic few days, that I've been gone and very close lipped about what is going on," Rusty started, letting his eyes bounce from face to face. "Next week, it's going to get pretty exciting around here. We are having special visitors. I mean, _very_ special visitors. They'll be staying with us at least six weeks, most likely eight if not more."

"Alright!" Jake said excitedly. "It's been awhile since we've had some big wigs around here, I'm ready for some excitement. Who is it? I haven't saw anyone on the books..."

"No, and there is a reason for that. I've signed a confidentiality agreement, and the three of you will need to do so as well," Rusty said, rifling through some papers in a folder.

Well, now Rusty had three very attentive employees in front of him. In all her time at the studio, which had been basically since she was 16 and best friends with Rusty's sister-in-law Gina and now there as her job, Dawn had never heard of an arrangement like this. Sure there had been some quite famous names pass through those doors over the years, even George Jones himself back in the day when Rusty's father ran the business years ago, but never had she heard of such a fuss.

The little studio was very deceiving in looks. It was a very long building, nothing fancy, covered in white siding. Inside it was every musicians dream with rooms full of all sorts of equipment and instruments, old vinyl records to plunder through if time allowed, even a sleeping area for the die-hards that always ended up staying too late and perhaps had one too many to safely drive home. Plus it was truly in the middle of nowhere in their small town in West Virginia.

Despite the location, well actually partly because of it, the studio did more than its fair share of business for this neck of the woods thanks to the musical talent that was employed there and the family roots that had built it. The top of the line equipment was a bonus too; just as good as you would find in half of Nashville, for half the price with privacy to boot. Add in its own little camp ground just outside for RV's, campers or tour buses to park for their stay, and you had a studio that was well worth the distance it may take to get there. Many a time the groups often stayed a few days after finishing up to relax before heading back to their own neck of the woods.

"Well, who is it?" Dawn asked, getting pretty excited imagining what up and coming band might be passing through. "Please god don't let it be blue grassers!"

"No, not blue grassers," Rusty laughed. "Not really, anyway. The thing is.... I still can't tell you yet. It's not really the group that requires the secrecy, it's the situation. All I can say is, you will NOT be disappointed, kids, you will not."

"Well, what the hell kind of answer is that?" Tim huffed. "If I'm going to sign anything, I wanna know who for."

"Yeah, me too," Jake agreed.

"Oh, you'll sign with no problem when you find out just what you get to do," Rusty said assuredly. "Jake, do you know whose biopic they are going to be making this fall?"

"Nope, haven't heard anything," Jake said.

"Me either," Dawn added, with Tim shaking his head as well.

"Hank Williams."

"Senior?" asked Jake.

"Yep, Senior," Rusty said, with a smile. "Guess who gets to join the crew assigned to the guy picked to play Hank? To help him fine tune a few things. Who I suggested for the job when asked who was the best around here?"

Jake's eyes were as round as saucers. "Me?"

"Yes, you, Jake," Rusty said. "And guess who gets to be personal assistant to someone very special to this project, to be at his beck and call? To even show him the hills and such when he's not working with the others?"

Everyone kind of blinked, confused. How was that a bonus? Then it hit Dawn.

"Me?!?" Dawn exclaimed, not quite as dreamily as Jake had replied.

"Yep."

"Let me get this straight. Jake gets to help an actor prepare to play Hank fucking Williams and I get to wait on someone "special" hand and foot? THAT is what is supposed to make me so happy I'll piss my pants? Is special code for senile old tag along that needs someone to make sure they don't get lost in the building and break something? Because I am never doing that again! You swore after last time I'd never have to do that again!"

"Oh, trust me, darlin'" Rusty laughed. "If I know you, and I do, you will be so happy you will never quit thanking me for this. I swear!"

Dawn wasn't so sure she was buying that load of bullshit just yet, and the boys were laughing at her perturbed look she was sporting.

"How sexist of you Rusty! I'm already your guys damned maid around here half the time, not even counting what I do for the part time musicians and techs. I'm not so sure about this," Dawn grumbled.

"Dawn, if you don't do this, I think it's safe to say you would regret this for the rest of your life," Rusty said looking her square in the eye. "I didn't pick you because you are a woman, I picked you as a favor for you. I could just have easily chose Tim if I had the notion. You have to trust me. Now, sign this damned paper!"

Dawn held his gaze, as Rusty flopped out a paper her way, with Jake already slapping his signature on his own agreement. She knew Rusty would not do anything to degrade her purposefully, and she knew he respected her work and what little bit of musical talent she could offer but mostly her organizational and business skills were what was utilized most in her job. So, if Rusty was making such a to do about this, Dawn decided she would bite the bullet and signed her name on the dotted line, hoping she wouldn't regret it.

"Great!" Rusty exclaimed, as Tim slapped his name on his paper as well. "Tim, Dawn, I need you two to make a Sam's run, we'll have a crew of about twenty to feed for quite a while. You don't have to cook, Dawn, so wipe that look off your face. Jake, you come with me today to the music store, we need to stock up on that stuff as well. Here's your list, see you all after while, okay?"

"Okay," Tim said, looking over the list and handing a copy to Dawn. "Fancy tea? Why the hell do we need fancy tea? What the hell IS fancy tea?"

"Beats me," Dawn shrugged. "But I doubt they will have it at Sam's."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Say my name."

"Loki!" the crowd chants, the tiniest bit hesitant. Dawn can see Tom pacing, slightly motioning his long, slender fingers in a manner that lets them know he wants more.

"Say my name," a bit louder, this time.

"Loki!" comes the response, closer to that which he is longing.

"Say my name!" Oh that glorious neck, as Tom strains his voice.

"LOKI!" reservations completely gone now.

"SAY MY NAME!" Arms stretched out wide, head thrown back, becoming one with the energy in the room.

"Loki....." Dawn whispers softly, opening her eyes and leaving the dream behind, trying to focus on where she is.

"It seems I have an army...." comes from the night stand beside her bed.

Fully awake now, well, as awake as Dawn ever got at seven in the morning without more than a few hours sleep, she reached out and grabbed her phone to turn off the dream inducing alarm. Rolling back into the comfort of the soft pillows that were spread all around her, she began to kick off the covers that she had managed to wrap completely around her feet and legs. Finally free of her cotton ties, Dawn swiped the screen of her phone to see if she had any new messages.

Briefly staring at Loki in his glass cage of emotion sporting a wicked ass grin, a small smile crept up her face. Maybe she was too old to be so enamored by such a character, a man she did not know, at her age of 33, but she did not care about such things as that. After all, she was partially named after Elvis Presley's daughter as her mother had told her too many times to count, for crying out loud. They shared the same middle name, Marie. Dawn came by her fan roots quite honestly.

"Let's see what Gina says at seven in the freaking morning," she said, yawning as she clicked on the notification waiting for her.

"This isn't going to make any sense. I have tried to get more info out of him, but all he keeps repeating is some nonsense that he ends with "Trust me, she will thank me later," and the biggest shit eating grin I've saw on him in ages. Mick says you MUST change your home screen on your phone and laptop. Go neutral. Like, flowers and sunshine and unicorns shitting rainbows neutral. Absolutely no humans. I am sorry, that is all I know. If I find out anything else, I will call you. Love Gina"

"What the hell is going on? I feel like I'm in a bad episode of the Twilight Zone or something," Dawn mutters, staring at her screen in confusion.

"Alright, will do," she texts back. "No humans. Sigh. I'm almost starting to regret this. Love you too."

Throwing her feet down onto the floor and plodding off to the shower, Dawn thought back on the past few days with a growing ball of nerves in the pit of her stomach.

Aside from getting the studio ready for their guests, loading the freezers with bulk quantities of food for the two cooks that would be rotating fixing three meals a day, filling up the old Pepsi cooler with water, beer and various bottles of pop, Dawn really knew nothing else besides what she had first been informed a week ago. A thorough Google search had only turned up that the biopic was in the works and that Sony had secured the music rights. She had begged and hinted for details in every way she could think of, to no avail, always getting the same answer.

"Just trust me." Everyone was sure asking for a lot of trust.

As the steam rolled around the tile walls of the bathroom she called her own, Dawn lathered herself up with peppermint shampoo and body wash. She didn't know what it was about the smell, but it always made her feel so alive, so sexy. Despite her nerves towards whatever this great adventure was that she had been promised this surprise would be, Dawn was sure glad she hadn't decided to tag along with Gina and Mick to their last job location. Living and occasionally working for two traveling doctors had its perks, that Dawn knew without a shadow of a doubt, but she was ready for a little pure excitement. She hoped Rusty came through with his promise for a deal of a lifetime.

Out of the shower and her hair blown dry, Dawn headed to her closet to begin the task of deciding just what to wear. Rusty, who was never one to wear anything more fancy than the minimum required of him, assured her she would want to look ‘purtied up' so she planned to do just that.

"Dress up like a hot country tour guide," Jake had teased her.

Little shit, she'd show him. That was exactly what she was going to do. It had been a while since she had been laid properly, and if this little surprise ended up with her knocking boots with someone, far be it from her to turn down a gift from the gods. Now to decide what one should wear for such an endeavor.

Jean skirt and boots? Too country western. Her old "Save a horse, ride a cowboy" t shirt? Too much. The "I Heart NY" tank she got on the last work trip with Gina? Too Yankee. Sighing with indecision, Dawn gave up on her quest and just grabbed her cut off Levi shorts that made her ass look fantastic, if she did say so herself. She topped it off with her new favorite Blake Shelton t shirt she had gotten from a concert a few months ago. Country enough, Dawn decided.

After she finished her make up, which she made up a little more than usual for an average day to outweigh the plainness of her t shirt, and curled and fixed her hair in two low pony tails at the base of her scalp, Dawn stood in front of the long bathroom mirror trying to dissipate her nerves with the fairly attractive image staring back at her. She decided she didn't look a day over 28, thanks to her Granny's smooth skin she inherited along with her good cheek bones.

"Getting some age on you, sweetheart, when you get excited about looking twenty eight," Dawn laughed out loud as she stared in her own eyes making faces at her reflection. She turned to take in the back view, smacking herself on the ass and smiling at the firm jiggle.

"Good as it's going to get today, anyway. Just one more thing," Dawn mumbled as she grabbed the scissors out of the top drawer and sliced open the neck of her tight t shirt, making a nice revealing line of view down to her ample bosom. She reached in giving each boob a lift in her bra making sure to squeeze together as much cleavage as she could. "There."

Throwing some Nike's in a bag in case the flip flops she chose weren't enough footwear for whatever the day entailed, Dawn headed out to her jeep to go see just what she had gotten herself into.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was a short drive to the studio, about fifteen minutes, so Dawn didn't have long to wait. The closer she got, the more her stomach played paddle ball with itself. Taking some deep breaths, she reached out to turn up the sound on the radio hoping that jamming out would help ease her spirits. It did not.

Turning off the main road, then pulling up the gravel driveway, Dawn could see right off that it was for sure not a normal day at the old studio. Just beyond the large gravel parking lot, out in the open field for camping, sat five of the biggest RV's she had ever saw grace the lot where many a camper and bus had parked before.

"Oh hell!" Dawn whispered to herself, turning down her blaring radio as she neared the spot she always parked. She adjusted her sunglasses, looking for any tell tale sign of a band name or such on the outside of the huge campers, finding nothing. "This is legit! Damn! Oh god, oh god, o god...."

One last check to her phone to make sure the unicorn shit had remained the home screen, that it hadn't reverted back to the God of Mischief as it sometimes did if she didn't save it properly, and she slowly climbed out of the jeep. Dawns legs felt like they weighed a thousand pounds each as she forced them to move and walk toward the bench where Rusty sat, as he often did, smoking his cigarette patiently waiting for her to join him.

"There you are! I was hoping you wouldn't chicken out on me!" he grinned, flashing her a very eager smile.

"Is it too late for me to do that?" Dawn half joked, glancing at the row of very nice RV’s parked a hundred feet from them. She was completely second guessing her Ellie Mae Clampett-ish pig tails and tit-happy t-shirt. What was she thinking?

"Yes it is, " Rusty laughed, turning to look at the campers with her. "They're beauties, aren't they?" like they were horses or something.

"Yes," Dawn had to admit, "they are. Whose are th...."

Before she could get the rest of that out, the door popped open on the RV closest to them and out crawled a man tugging along a guitar case. Dawn squinted her eyes, staring at the gray fluff of hair wild on top of his head, as he rather quickly approached the pair at the bench.

The man smiled brightly at Dawn, giving her a quick up and down which brought out an even bigger smile, and it registered in her brain who this was.

"Hello, miss," with a nod Dawn's way. "This her?" he inquired, with a quick glance to Rusty.

"Yes, sir, it is," Rusty oh so proudly replied, like she wasn't even there.

"You really know how to deliver, Rusty," he chuckled, reaching out to slap him on the shoulder as he passed on by and went into the studio.

As soon as the door was shut, Dawn spun around, her back to the RV.

"Was that Rodney Crowell?" Dawn barked at Rusty, more than a little pissed at what she was imagining this surprise to be.

"Yes it was," Rusty answered once again oh so proudly, his grin about to bust off his face.

"Like, 70 year old, married Rodney Crowell?" Dawn half growls.

"Closer to 60, but yeah, that's him."

"I cut a slit in my Blake Shelton t shirt to show my tits off to RODNEY CROWELL?" Dawn says louder than she intends. Rusty instantly has a look of panic on his face, eyes flaring open wide.

"Just wait... don't get all worked up.... let me explain..." he stuttered, quickly glancing over Dawn's shoulder as he floundered for words.

"Oh, you better explain! You had me go full on country girl to occupy Rodney Crowell? And what on Earth am I gonna show him about a studio, or the hills for that matter, that he doesn't already know? Has he went senile and you need me to keep him out of your hair?" Dawn finally paused in her barrage of questions, gasping for breath.

Behind Dawn, someone lets out a cackle of laughter that sounded oddly familiar, freezing her movements instantly.

"Oh hell!" Dawn exclaims, eyes going wide open before closing tightly in dread. She knew she'd never hear the end of this from Rusty.

"I rather think you're here for me, darling," purred a deep voice from the approaching man behind her. "Unless you would prefer to go full on country girl for Rodney instead....I'd hate for you to slice open your shirt in vain."

Heat quickly found its way all over Dawn's body at the mans words. Not just what he said, how he said it. With the most delicious accent Dawn had ever heard in her life. Well, in person that is. Looking at Rusty's explosive grin, she slowly turned on her heel to face the music, so to speak.

All Dawn saw was legs. Miles and miles of legs, in tight dark blue jeans. Her eyes, putting off looking him in the face for as long as possible, roamed up his body as slowly as she could drag them, only further embarrassing herself in the long run. When she got to his shirt, his ever so tight, ever so almost sheer light blue shirt, Dawn's heart nearly jumped right out of her chest. Finally, she looked into the absolutely most intoxicating smile she had ever been blessed to witness. In person. Blue eyes shone back at her own blue green ones, causing her to gasp and drop her phone.

There was a slight widening of his eyes as he took Dawn in, all of her, and he slowly bent down to retrieve her already forgotten device. Reaching the phone out to her, he took both Dawn's hands in his, bringing them to his lips for the quickest of kisses. The voice that woke Dawn up that very morning, that had made her say his name in her sleep, spoke words to her she had heard many times in interview clips on the internet. Yet she was not prepared.

"Hello," he purred in his delicious, deep ramble of a voice. "I'm Tom Hiddleston."

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I Saw the Light"  
> Writer(s): Hank Williams Sr  
> Copyright: Sony/ATV Acuff Rose Music


	2. Take Me Home Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can feel you breathe  
> I can feel your heart beat faster,  
> Take me home tonight  
> I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light,  
> Take me home tonight...” ~Eddie Money

*

Dawn wasn't sure how long she had been holding her breath, but it felt like a few minutes too long. Starting to feel slightly dizzy, she decided to try to resemble some form of normalcy before she fainted right there on the spot. Trying her best not to flat out gasp for air, she slowly pulled her hands out of Tom's grasp and shoved her phone in her back pocket. Pulling at the edge of her shirt, she looked into Tom's eyes trying her best to form a logical sentence.

 

"I... Hello... I'm.." she stuttered awkwardly, feeling even more heat rise to her cheeks. "I'm Dawn. Hi."

 

Kill me now, she thought.

 

"Hello, Dawn," Tom answered with that million dollar grin of his, further weakening her knees as if that were possible. "So very nice to meet you."

 

"You'll have to forgive me, Mr. Hiddleston," Dawn said more steady than her first go round. "I wasn't quite sure what to expect today, and I have to admit it surely wasn't you! I'm afraid I'm caught a bit off guard."

 

"Tom, please!" he quickly replied. "None of that Mr. Hiddleston nonsense. I have to admit, I wasn't sure what to expect today either. I think it's safe to say we are both quite pleasantly surprised."

 

Never before in Dawn's life had she ever wished so desperately that she could control the level of her blushing.

 

"Oh, you have no idea there, Tom," Rusty decided to pipe in, jumping up off the bench and slapping Dawn on the back a bit too roughly. "Dawn here is a huge fan of yours and that Loki fella you play. Hell, not just Loki. She likes a bunch of stuff you do. We've heard more about you than you probably think thanks to this little lady!"

 

Okay, Dawn was wrong. Never before now had she wished she could control her blushing. Or maybe Rusty's mouth.

 

Tom let out a laugh as he gleefully took in Dawn's embarrassed, scrunched up face. Dawn was finding no humor in this, however. She cut Rusty a look that let him know he needed to shut his trap.

 

"Well, it's always a pleasure to meet a fan," Tom spoke smoothly into her ear as he pulled her up in a gentle hug. "Mmm, you smell lovely, like wintertime," he said, catching a whiff of her hair.

 

"It's peppermint," Dawn told him, as he leaned in to get another breath of her scent. She hoped he couldn’t feel her heart racing away in her chest.

 

"It's nice," he said, his turn to blush.

 

Dawn was this close to completely losing her shit. Tom Hiddleston just hugged her and fucking sniffed her hair. What fantasy did she wake up to today? She had no idea it was this one. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it together. Dawn was actually proud of herself for not stripping naked and yelling "Take me now!" upon the sight of him. Yeah, like she was capable of doing that. She could barely speak two words to him let alone be that bold.

 

At that moment, the large metal door of the studio flung open and out popped Rodney's head. All three of them jumped, startled by the noise from within floating out the doorway.

 

"Hey Rusty, you guys better get in here and get some order to this chaos before everyone winds up just yakking all day!"

 

"Right!" started Rusty. "Let's introduce everyone, shall we?"

 

"Yes, lets," Tom said as they all filed in the studio.

 

Once they were in the large meeting space filled with extra chairs and benches to hold the new crowd, Dawn tried to slink towards the back of the room hoping to be able to calm her brain down a bit. No such luck, of course. Tom reached out and gently grabbed her elbow leading her with him towards the front and center of the group, sitting down in a folding chair and patting the empty seat beside him. She sat down, somewhere between looking like her legs gave way and like someone gave her a shove.

 

"I have to say, I'm really excited to get all this started," Tom leaned in and half whispered in Dawn's ear.

 

All the gifs of Tom being "uncontrollably excited" rolled through Dawn's head, and she knew right away she was going to have to turn off her Tumblr brain if she wanted to make it out of this with even a shred of dignity left intact. She flashed him what she hoped was a bright smile free of the things floating through her head, and turned a bit in her seat to face him.

 

"I'm sure you are! This looks like it is going to be a really big deal. Congratulations on this part! Playing Hank, wow, that will be tough. I can't wait to see how it all goes. I have to admit," Dawn leaned in a bit closer, straining her neck up a bit to whisper back to him. "I tried to scour the internet and see who might be coming here, it was all kept so hush-hush. I wanted to know who they were making such a fuss over. Never would I have guessed it was you."

 

"Ah, you naughty girl!" Tom chuckled. "Have you no patience?"

 

"Not really," she admitted, turning back towards the front in her seat with a grin. "But I have had some excellent lessons in delayed gratification."

 

Dawn knew she was furiously blushing, but decided to just lay it all on the line, just pretend he was someone 'normal' and carry on with him as she would any other hot as hell man. She didn't want to go full on fan girl mode or anything, but that was just too good to resist.

 

Her risk paid off. Tom let out a laugh quite loud, and oh so sexy. He slapped his hand on her thigh, making her almost moan right on the spot.

 

"Well, you are quite the naughty girl, then, aren't you?"

 

Dawn's breath was coming in shorter and shorter gasps. Her head was spinning and she knew she had to get a grip before she embarrassed herself to death and fainted right at Tom's feet. Although she was proud of herself for being able to joke around a bit, she wondered when the shock would wear off. She hoped it was when she was alone. Preferably far, far away from one Mr. Thomas W. Hiddleston so she could hyperventilate to her little hearts' content. She also felt it wouldn't be that long and knew she had to get out of there as soon as she got the opportunity.

 

"Okay, everyone," Rodney yelled, clapping his hands together loudly a few times over his head to get everyone's attention. "Time to get started. We've already had our little pep talk before we got on the road, so I'm going to turn it over to my old buddy Rusty here before we get started setting up the rest of the equipment today. Rusty?"

 

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to Hidden Valley Studio!" Rusty happily exclaimed, followed by a few hoots and hollers from the group. "As you all know, this is where you will be doing the bulk of the work for the soundtrack for this fine production, until it's time to turn it over to the big fellas. You also know how much work we have ahead of us, but thankfully we have a good amount of time to get it going. We will be lucky enough to take some breaks, enjoy the lake or what have you. Rodney will be traveling back for a week to take care of some business at home, as you all know, and that week we hope to show you all a fine, fun time."

 

Tom leaned over to Dawn again, curiosity getting the best of him.

 

"What's on the agenda? Sounds interesting."

 

"Shhhh!" Dawn jokingly whispered. "Patience...."

 

"Ohhh!" Tom laughed again. "Going to have to take some of my own medicine, it seems?"

 

"Yes, indeed," Dawn giggled. She started to say something else, but then she heard Rusty call her name, causing her to jump in her seat.

 

"Stand up, Dawn!" Rusty beamed at her.

 

Oh good god, she thought, but she stood up as asked.

 

"This is Dawn Winston, another full time employee here. She is very talented little lady, and one of her jobs is to help make your stay here as nice as possible. So hunt down either her or Jake, or me of course, if you find yourself in need of something, and we'll make sure you get what you need."

 

Dawn raised her hand in a wave, and kind of curtsied a bit, glancing over to Jake who she had apparently missed being told to stand as well. Dread washed over her, causing her to worry how he would handle this. Jake wasn't going to like this one little bit. She could only imagine his reaction to her being Tom's personal little tour guide and she didn't think it would be pretty. She hoped beyond all hope he could keep it together professionally, because after all Jake himself would be working one on one with Tom, too.

 

Dawn dared another quick glance Jake’s way, and he pretty much had the look on his face she imagined. A firm pout was in place. She could see a thousand thoughts racing behind his eyes and none of them looked too thrilling. She sat back down, trying her damnedest to not look his way. One thing was for sure, she was damn sure not going to let Jake ruin her once in a lifetime chance at spending the next several weeks with Tom. Jake could lump it or leave it, it mattered not to her. As long as he behaved and didn't try to cause trouble, he could sulk all he wanted.

 

Finally the meeting was over, everyone given their tasks for the day. Tom and Dawn lingered in their seats, Dawn not quite sure what to do yet as they weren't given specific instructions. Rodney headed their way, a sly grin on his face. He motioned for Tom to join him and Tom did, stepping just out of hearing range from Dawn.

 

Dawn tried to act nonchalant, like being teamed up with Tom Hiddleston was something that happened every day and there was absolutely no reason for her to freak the fuck out. She tried not to flat out stare at Tom as he and Rodney were having their quiet discussion. Tom turned his head a few times, looking her way, a smile on his face. It was more than a bit unnerving. Dawn decided to slip off to the bathroom and call Gina and have a mini freak out. Before she could get up from her chair, Tom headed back her way.

 

“Well, I’m ready when you are,” Tom grinned down at her, reaching out to poke her shoulder.

 

Dawn blinked up at him from her chair, trying to think what they were supposed to be ready for but was coming up empty.

 

“Ready for what?”

 

“To go to your place. Well, Rusty’s brother’s place actually I suppose,” Tom answered before twisting up his face, “since Rodney is insisting I go rest and get rid of this jet lag completely.”

 

“What?” Dawn asked a few octaves too loud.

 

“To go with you....” Tom stammered. “Rodney said you were going to take me to where we are staying so I could get settled in since they won’t need me for a few days. I tried to insist they find something for me to do here, but Rodney says I’ll do him no good if I’m not rested up. Dawn? Are you okay? You look sick!”

 

Dawn felt sick, but more accurately she felt even more in shock than before. Did she hear that right? ‘Where WE are staying?’ Surely she misunderstood, she couldn’t be THAT lucky, could she?

 

“I’m okay, just a bit startled, that’s all,” Dawn tried to assure him, failing miserably.

 

“Startled?” Tom asked, scrunching his eyebrows together. “Why are you startled? Didn’t you know I’d be staying with you?”

 

Oh my fuck, Dawn nearly said out loud. She had heard that right. She gently shook her head, as Tom sat back down beside her.

 

“No, but it’s really okay, I was just not expecting that, is all,” Dawn said, in what was surely the understatement of her year.

 

Rodney had joined them by this time, and Tom shot him a look.

 

"What the hell, Rodney?" Tom glared at the older gentleman, causing him to wince slightly in reaction. "That was terribly rude of you to spring this on her like that.” He then turned to Dawn, gently squeezing her shoulders. “Dawn, I will fare just fine in the campers. I came completely prepared to do so. I didn’t even know about this until we were already on our way out here and I assumed you had been properly asked ahead of time. I don't want to put you out or make you feel uncomfortable in any way, I truly don't. Besides, that would be above and beyond any work expectations, to put up with me both day and night."

 

Tom at night. Dawn could not let her brain go there... to him in comfy clothes, relaxing on the big leather couch, hair all fluffy from running his hands through it. Or maybe it would be all wet, from just out of the shower. The shower. Shit. He would be naked. Naked and under the same roof as her. Soaping his body all up. Then he would need to let off a little steam, perhaps. God, she had always dreamed of watching him jerk off. Grabbing that big ole cock. Stroking it, root to tip and yanking it like.....

 

Dawn had to physically shake her head a bit to clear those thoughts out of the way and unconsciously squeezed her legs together just a tad. Dawn knew she wanted Tom to stay with her, of course, once she had a chance to properly freak out about the whole ordeal. What girl in their right mind wouldn't want that? Knowing she might be biting off more than she could chew, she took a deep breath and faced the men.

 

"No, really, Tom," she began. "It really is okay. The house is huge, you would have plenty of privacy, I wouldn't be bothersome to you, I swear."

 

"Of course that is not my worry, Dawn," Tom said reaching out putting a hand on her knee.

 

How many times had he touched her so far? She wanted to mentally keep count, like it was proof this was all happening and not another Loki-induced dream.

 

"I would never want to make you to feel uncomfortable with a strange man staying with you, in what I assume would be a place with just you and me?"

 

"Yes, I am the only one at home now," Dawn answered. "Rusty’s brother and his family are traveling for work right now. Honestly, I don’t think I would feel uncomfortable with you there. Yes, it will be a bit odd, I suppose,” dammit if she wasn’t blushing again, “but it’s not like I’ve never heard of you before today. You’re the one in that position.”

 

"Well, how about this," Tom conceded. "I will go with you today, I am pretty knackered, and we can see how it goes. If you are uncomfortable in any way, my ass will be back here in a flash, no worries at all, okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

"Great!" Rodney said, letting out a breath with sigh of relief. "Glad this is settled. Dawn, I truly apologize for springing this on you. Rusty assured me you would rather be surprised.”

 

“Rusty means well,” Dawn laughed. “He truly does. He just has no idea how to show it.”

 

She stood, feeling a little brave, and reached out and placed her hand on Tom’s shoulder. “Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready, okay?”

 

“Sounds great. I’ll go get my luggage and wait for you in here.”

 

Dawn turned and tried her best to walk out of the room at a normal pace instead of the gallop she wanted. She could feel Tom’s eyes on her and she looked back at him as she turned down the hallway. She was right, he had been staring at her ass, lopsided grin on his face. She winked as she stepped out of sight, practically running right into Tim.

 

“Come with me! Now!” Dawn whispered urgently, grasping his arm and dragging him down the long hallway and shoving him into her personal office. She shut and locked the heavy door behind her.

 

“Are you okay?” Tim asked. “What are you doing?”

 

“Am I okay? Am. I. Okay. No, Tim, I’m totally freaking out and now I have to get my shit together and go take Tom Hiddleston HOME with me. I am NOT okay!”

 

Tim burst out laughing. “You’ll be fine, sweetheart,” he assured her. “He’s just a man. You’ll have him eating out of your hand in no time flat, I promise!”

 

“Now is not the time for jokes, asshole!”

 

“I’m serious as a heart attack!” Tim chuckled. “The man was already sporting some wood.”

 

“No, he just has a huge dick.... Wait, you looked? What the hell Tim?” She slapped him on his arm.

 

“Kind of hard not to look,” Tim defended himself. “And besides, I’ve saw all those crotch shots you stare at and tease Jake with... Oh shit... Jake.”

 

“I know,” Dawn sighed. “I’m not letting him ruin this for me, though, Tim. Please, promise me you’ll help me if I need it, swear?”

 

“I swear,” Tim promised, being torn between two friends showing clearly on his face.

 

“Well, I guess I need to put my big girl panties on and go out there and take Tom home.”

 

Waggling his eyebrows, Tim joked, “So he can take those drawers right off you?”

 

Dawn laughed, leaned over on her friend and gave a muffled squeal in his shoulder, trying to let out some nervous energy.

 

“If he’s lucky,” she shot back, laughing harder. “Hey, it’s almost my birthday! Talk about the best birthday sex ever, huh? Think I can get some by then?”

 

“If he’s lucky,” Tim smiled back at her, yanking on a pony tail. “Now go take the Brit home.”

 

* * *

 

After a brief debate on whether Tom would stay up in the main house or down in the lower level with Dawn, the pair carried Tom’s luggage through the lower entrance and into the spare bedroom down the hallway from Dawn. As much as she wanted him to stay with her, and even spend as much time with him as she could possibly do so without smothering the man, she was a little nervous about having him on the other side of the wall. Tom had insisted there was no use in him staying in the upper part, saying he felt like he was intruding enough as it was. Of course he said he would if it made Dawn uncomfortable. It wasn’t her comfort she was worried about, more like her sanity.

 

“I don’t know how relaxed you’ll be in this bed, it’s only full sized. You will not fit properly. You can at least take my room, it has a king size mattress.”

 

“What on earth does such a short little lady need such a big bed for?” That smile. It was so flirtatious.

 

“It’s an older one from one of the upstairs bedrooms. Gina and Mick decided since the boys slept with me half the time when they’re home anyway we might as well have a bed we all fit in,” Dawn gushed, blushing. Damn him, she was going to have to get a grip on that blushing. She hated to look like a gal who couldn’t handle a little flirting. She was a grown ass woman, after all, with a flirtatious reputation to live up to.

 

“I’m just teasing,” Tom laughed, eyes twinkling. "I’ll fit just fine, no worries.”

 

Dawn showed him the empty dresser he could use, then went to the closet and shoved some of the winter clothes stored there to one side, making room there as well. Next she showed him some space he could use in the bathroom. Although Dawn lived there full time, she did not use up all the drawers and such to save room for other company or the boys’ grandmother if need be.

 

“There is a small bathroom just off the other side of the kitchen area, but it only has a sink and a toilet. It is mainly for the kids and any guests who might be downstairs to keep them out of my little area,” Dawn explained. “Come on, let’s go get some lunch and then you can sleep or whatever you need to do.”

 

“This is quite the set up down here, isn’t it?” Tom asked as he looked around the spacious area. “I can’t imagine what the upstairs must be like. This seems fully furnished.”

 

“It basically is,” Dawn said, heading into the fully functional kitchen. “It started off as just a den, storage and such. Then Levi was born, and it became a playroom/extra nursery of sorts. That is when I came to work for them.”

 

She went behind the counter to start working on lunch and motioned for Tom to sit on the bar stool on the opposite side.

 

“With their schedules, they’re both doctors, I quickly became a fixture here. Before we knew it, Mick had transformed this into what you see now and I was living here full time before Knox was born. Gina and I have been best friends for years, most of my life. It just seemed natural that I was the one to take care of the boys,” Dawn said. “Well, me and their grandmother of course. She is with them now. They travel often, taking contracts here and there. I usually go but not for the long stretches as I work at the studio in the summer... Oh my god, why don’t you stop me! I’m rambling like an idiot!”

 

“No!” Tom said, leaning on one hand as he watched her busy herself around the kitchen. “I’m enjoying it. I kind of feel a bit at a disadvantage, like you have the jump start on getting to know me in a way.”

 

“Well, I hope you’re not going to take over the town with an army of aliens or use me as your blood supply or anything, because that is truly all I know about you, Mr. Hiddleston,” Dawn laughed. “A person can only learn so much about someone from looking at them on the internet!”

 

Dammit, the fucking blushing.

 

Tom burst out laughing, tongue sticking out and all, kind of ironic since she had saw that laugh so many times in clips and such. Damn, if he wasn’t even more beautiful in person.

 

“I guess you’re right, darling,” he chuckled. “But you do have to admit you have the advantage here.”

 

He said darling. God, to hear it roll of that tongue was sinful, even if she knew he spouted ‘love’ and ‘darling’ out as much as she would say ‘honey’ or ‘sweetie.’ She bravely walked over to the counter, facing him, even leaning in a bit to hopefully give him a peek down her shirt.

 

“No, darling,” she said as sultry as she could manage in her state of mind. “I’m afraid it is you that definitely has the advantage.”

 

Dawn smiled way down deep to her soul, no, perhaps more south than that, when his eyes went to her slit t-shirt and that sinful tongue made its way out to lick those lips.

 

“I guess we shall have to see about that, then, wont we?”

 

“Challenge accepted, sir,” as she turned on her heels and opened the fridge, grabbing some waters and some chicken salad she had made a couple days before. “This alright? I’ll have to hit the grocery store later, sorry.”

 

“No worries about that, I can eat whatever you eat and I’ll help cook, too. I’m supposed to be slowly losing weight anyway.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I guess you will have to skinny down, won’t you?” Dawn said almost woefully, looking his firm body over.

 

“Don’t worry, dear,” said with a laugh. “It won’t be permanent.”

 

Well, hell, Dawn actually smiled instead of blushing. What do you know, folks, we might be getting somewhere.

 

“Good,” she purred, letting her eyes roam over his body once more.

 

The ding of her cell phone brought her out of her daze.

 

“Can you reach me that, please?” Dawn asked, motioning to the device at the end of the counter.

 

Tom did so, leaning a long arm out, turning it over in his hands. He paused, puzzled look on his face, and pulled the phone back to him a bit.

 

“Is this..... a unicorn? Shitting a rainbow?” That eye brow shot straight up, comically so.

 

“Oh, hell,” Dawn muttered, grabbing it from him, deciding she would have almost rather him found Loki instead. “It’s just a joke... That’s all.”

 

“You are quite the character, aren’t you, Miss Winston?”

 

“You have no idea, Thomas,” she laughed, daring to call him what she uttered in her mind at times.

 

He smiled, then sucked in his cheeks, nearly blinding her with the onslaught of cheek bones.

 

“Oh dear, breaking out my full first name, are we? Am I in trouble?”

 

Ding. Ding.

 

Damn you, damn fucking cell phone interrupting our fucking moment we’re having, Dawn cursed madly at her phone, thankfully to herself.

 

“Seems urgent,” Tom said, sipping on his water.

 

“It’s just Gina. She’s sent me her ‘View From Here’ and wants mine back.”

 

“What the hell is that?” Tom asked, looking most intrigued.

 

“It’s a game we play sometimes,” Dawn explained, showing him her phone. “One of us will send a picture, either something funny or of scenery or some weird shit we see out in public. Then the other one will have to send something back to see who will win, the one who stumbled upon something or the one who has to think quick and send something back. We call it ‘The View From Here’ and yes, I know it’s insane.”

 

“That actually sounds pretty great,” Tom leaned in, looking at the picture of a very bloody mop with what appeared to be a scrub cap tangled up in it. “Goodness, that’s a lot of blood!”

 

“I know, right?” Dawn laughed. “She always beats me with her medical pictures.”

 

Dawn started looking around the room, trying to come up with something quick to send back.

 

“Does the picture you send back have to be of the same nature?” Tom asked. “I mean, medical or bloody for example.”

 

“Heavens no, I’d never match her gore for gore. I just try to send her something shocking or really out there when she plays her doctor card.”

 

“Does she know I’m here?” Tom asked.

 

“You know, I don’t know,” Dawn mused. “I was supposed to call her and tell her who the secret people were but I kind of got a little side tracked and never did. I don’t know if Mick has told her yet or not. Probably not, he’ll let me do it since he hadn’t already.”

 

“Come here.”

 

Those were two words he’d never have to tell Dawn twice.

 

Taking the phone from her hands and switching to the camera, he grabbed her shoulders, twisting her.

 

“Turn around.”

 

Two more to that list.

 

Turning his back to the counter top, he spread his legs wide open on the stool and pulled Dawn tight up against his chest, her back to him. She could feel the heat from his crotch at the top of her ass. He grabbed her pony tails and gently put her hair behind her shoulders, causing her to shiver.

 

“We don’t want to block the view,” he murmured as he leaned his face in close against hers, causing Dawn to almost rub her face on his cheek like a damn cat in heat.

 

Tom smelled so amazing, so much better than Dawn had ever imagined. She breathed in his scent, like it was the oxygen she needed to keep her lungs pumping. Pure, raw instinct seemed to kick in, causing Dawn to push her breasts out just a bit and raise her ass up into Tom’s crotch. What the hell had come over her? Oh yeah, she was leaned up between Tom’s whore legs, that’s what.

 

Get a grip, woman! she screamed internally as she forced her body still. Don’t ruin this gig before it ever gets started!

 

Angling the phone in a way that pleased him, Tom wrapped his loose arm tight around her belly. The top of his forearm lightly brushed up against the bottom of Dawn’s breasts bringing out another shiver from her.

 

Just ever so slightly, between the two layers of material that separated them, Dawn felt Tom’s cock twitch and harden against her ass. She could not have stopped the pulsating clench of a spasm that flew through her wet center if she had tried. She had to fight to keep her head raised up and not let it completely loll back on Tom’s shoulder. She barely succeeded.

 

“There,” he paused, seemingly satisfied with the angle shown in the screen. She could feel the grin from his cheek smashed up against hers. “Let’s give dear Gina quite the surprise, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” God bless Gina and her bloody mop.

 

“Now, smile like Tom Hiddleston just kissed you.”

 

“What?” Dawn gasped as Tom did just that, quickly bringing his puckered lips to her dimpled cheek in a very dramatic fashion, with a wet smack.

 

Click.

 

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Didn't get as naughty as I intended for it to, but hang tight, I SWEAR it's coming!!! snicker**  
>   
> There will be lots of song quotes and such, I own NOTHING, and will credit everything in the notes.
> 
> “Take Me Home Tonight”  
> Writer/s: Michael David Leeson, Peter Benson Vale, Ellie Greenwich, Jeff Barry, Phillip Spector  
> Publisher: Warner/Chappell Music, Inc.  
> Copyright: C And D Music Ltd.


	3. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you put your arms around me  
> I get a fever that's so hard to bear
> 
> You give me fever  
> When you kiss me  
> Fever when you hold me tight  
> Fever! in the morning  
> Fever all through the night” ~Peggy Lee*

 

*

Heart absolutely pounding out of her chest, Dawn spun around to face Tom. Her body was radiating heat, she knew he had to feel it. 

 

“I... I was not expecting that!” Dawn sputtered out, feeling more faint than she had all day, which was a task in itself.

 

Tom had the most beautiful blush spread across his cheeks, his eyes twinkling with humor and even a touch of desire. A Cheshire cat smile flashed across his face, deep chuckle escaping his lips.

 

“That was the plan, darling,” smile suddenly dropping to be replaced with a look of worry. “I hope that was alright. I didn’t mean to overstep ...to make you feel uncomfortable...”

 

“Oh! No, it’s truly fine,” Dawn quickly offered, putting a hand on his muscled arm before quickly pulling it away in fear he would feel her trembling. “You didn’t overstep. I’m usually not so easily flustered. Whatever you can dish out, I can take.” Yes, tell the man straight up you’re a whore. “What I mean is....” 

 

“It’s okay,” Tom laughed, keeping his arm wrapped around her waist still and giving her hip a squeeze she felt in her core. “I have to admit... I’m a little more flustered than normal as well. New environment, new project starting, lovely young woman to get to experience it with. I...was not expecting that, and I admit it’s rather exciting.”

 

Dawn searched his eyes for a moment, pressing her legs together in a way that she knew had to be noticeable or at least felt by his legs that still encased hers. It was the lesser of two evils really, either squeeze her legs or just hump the man right there. As much as she wanted to do the latter, she really wanted to come across as somewhat a lady instead of a horny, dick-starved fangirl.

 

“So, let’s take a look at that picture,” Dawn said motioning to the phone. “Think we have a winner there?”

 

“Let’s see, shall we?” 

 

Tom handed Dawn the phone and she touched the screen to bring up the picture. She couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her when she saw the image. 

 

“Oh god, look at my face!” she laughed, clutching her phone to her chest. “I’m making some kind of cheesy porno face or something! My mouth is wide open. All I need is a cherry blow pop and to twirl my hair around my finger.”

 

“Let me see, it can’t be that bad,” Tom half giggled back. 

 

“Oh, it is!” She was full on laughing now as she handed over the phone and hid her face in his shoulder, which probably wasn’t the wisest thing since his scent was so damn intoxicating.

 

“Oh my! You weren’t joking!” Tom didn’t even try to hide his laughter, throwing his head back and letting out a belly laugh. “I look like I’m about to eat you up. My god, we’re a filthy pair, aren’t we?”

 

“Yes, we are,” Dawn answered, still laughing. 

 

Tom finally moved his arm from her waist and his fingers starting typing away at the screen. Dawn leaned over the screen, trying to see what he was doing. She heard a faint ding come from behind Tom as he handed her back her phone and dug out his own from his back pocket.

 

“What did you just do?”

 

“Sent that to myself, it was too perfect!” Tom said as he fiddled with his phone. “Now you have my number, too. I’m sure you’ll need it in the coming weeks.”

 

Dawn’s stomach did a little flip at the thought of him wanting that picture for himself. She quickly added the number to her contacts, in pure Heaven as she typed in his name. 

 

“Now, send that to Gina and see what happens,” Tom told her. “Do you think she will recognize me?”

 

“Um...” How to answer with dignity, Dawn quickly pondered. Yes, you have no idea how much we stare at your stupid face. No, that wasn’t it. No, your freckle triangle of doom isn’t showing. Still not quite right. Yes, there’s the ear freckle, we’re good. 

 

“I’m pretty sure she will,” she murmured, looking at the screen to hide her thoughts. “Wait! I signed an agreement that I wouldn’t share any photos or information or... basically anything with anyone. I don’t want to get in trouble.”

 

Tom paused for just a moment, seeming to remember his situation. Dawn noticed it and didn’t blame him in the least. 

 

“Will she show anyone?” he asked her, a serious look across his face.

 

“Not if I tell her she can’t, I swear,” Dawn told him honestly. “I won’t send it if it makes you worry.” 

“No,” Tom said with a wave of his hand. “Send it, it’s too funny not to share with her. Besides, I’m staying at her house, she will know that soon enough as it is. Think she’ll get a kick out of it?” 

 

“I’m certain she will,” Dawn said, a flirtatious smile on her lips as some of the heat from a moment ago crept back up her body.

 

“Well, then what are you waiting for?”

 

First sending a text with the warning “PRIVATE!!!! FYEO!” Dawn sent the picture to her friend, hoping she was somewhere it was acceptable to flail and squall loudly. 

 

“I’m pretty sure I just beat any picture either of us have ever sent for ‘The View From Here’ to be honest,” Dawn said. “Other than her selfie of her with Ozzy Osbourne in the middle of a ladies department store with a bra on his head, nothing can touch this.”

 

“Oh!” Tom said, laughing. “That sounds interesting. It’s an honor to share top spot with a picture like that. That would be hard to beat.”

 

Dawn’s phone began to ring, making both of them laugh. 

 

“So much for a text back, you require a phone call it seems,” Dawn said as she accepted the call. “Hello?”

 

“Get the FUCK out!” they both heard clearly.

 

“Whatever is wrong, Gina?” Dawn teased, putting it on speaker.

 

“NO fucking way,” Gina continued. “I mean.... just... what the hell? Is that Tom fucking Hiddleston? It can’t be!”

 

“Oh, such a potty mouth today,” Dawn continued on in her teasing. “And all in ear shot of such a proper English gentleman.”

 

“He can hear me? What the hell, Dawn!”

 

“Oh, I didn’t get a warning so I figured it was only fair to pass that along. So, do I win this round or not?”

 

“I think we win, although that was an impressive amount of blood,” Tom said as smooth as silk, eyes meeting Dawn with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. “You should have heard the squeal she let out when I laid it on her, Gina. It was positively sinful.”

 

Dawn snickered loudly as she tried to hold in her laugh, imagining her friends’ facial expression upon hearing Tom’s crazy sexy voice over the phone unexpectedly. The way he said ‘sinful’ was, well, in fact sinful itself. 

 

“I... will have to call you back! You win, hands down!” Gina said in a flurry, as the call ended abruptly. 

 

Tom and Dawn erupted in laughter, as Dawn went back around the counter to finish fixing their lunch. She sat the platter of sandwiches down in front of Tom and climbed on the bar stool beside him to chow down. The ate in mostly silence, both of them hungry. Dawn decided she should make a run to the grocery store after they were finished. She did not usually keep enough on hand to feed two people for any length of time and besides, she would want to fix nice, proper warm meals for Tom especially after the work started. 

 

“I’d like to go with you, if that’s okay,” Tom asked as they cleared up the counter. “If you don’t mind too terribly, I’d really love a chance to hop in the shower first. After flying in, then spending the night traveling on the RV, a chance at a real shower sounds wonderful.”

 

“Sure, no problem. Although you will need to cover that accent up. I’ll never get you out of Walmart in one piece if someone catches wind of that lovely British voice. We may be rednecks, but we’re still your average American women who goes all putty to a voice like yours.” Dawn paused, looking over her shoulder as she motioned for Tom to follow her down the hall towards the bathroom. She flashed a look she hoped was sexy as hell. “And I fully intend on bringing you back in one big piece, Thomas. I don’t plan on sharing you.”

 

“Oh really? Well then, I’ll do my best to blend into my surroundings,” Tom replied with a quirk of his eye brow and a smile. “I wouldn’t want to upset my sweet little assistant, now would I?”

 

“Smart boy. Now,” Dawn said with a flick of her wrist. “Your shower awaits. Towels and washcloths are in that cabinet I showed you earlier. I’ll go work on a store list and check on a few things, okay?”

 

“Sounds good. Shouldn’t take me too long,” Tom said, popping in his room to get his toiletries out of one of his suitcases. 

 

*

 

After Dawn headed back towards the kitchen, Tom quickly gathered his things and shut himself in the bathroom. He started the shower, letting the steam fill up the room as he rid himself of his clothes. He stared at his reflection in the wide vanity mirror, sighing as he reached down and grabbed his half hard cock. Perhaps if he just rubbed one out he could get the worst of it out of his system for now.

 

“You have got to take it easy, Tom,” he scolded himself as he stroked to his full length rather easily. “Don’t act like a young schoolboy who has never saw a pretty face and a great pair of tits before.”

 

Tom knew Dawn had to have felt him get hard pressed up against her and he was worried she would think he was out to take advantage of her. Not that he wasn’t up for a little fun, no he wouldn’t mind at all if this turned out to be more adventure than he bargained for, but my god, he’d only met her today. He was a gentleman, dammit. A dirty, British gentleman, but still a gentleman nonetheless. Show the lady a little respect, for gods sake. 

 

As Tom shut the shower door behind him, he let respectful thoughts go to the wayside as the hot water streamed down his body. Knowing it wouldn’t take long, he didn’t bother to find anything to work as acceptable lube. He envisioned bending Dawn over that bar stool, grabbing her by those delightful pony tails and just giving it to her fast and hard. It took very little imagination to pretend that the slapping sound of his hand working his cock was his pelvis slamming into her luscious backside. Tom could just hear her moaning as he would slam into her, and realized that he was allowing some moans of his own to escape his mouth. 

 

Clamping his mouth shut and trying to regain a little composure so Dawn didn’t hear his escapade, Tom quickened his pace as his he began to focus his movements closer towards his head. This was not the time for a leisurely wank, time to get a move on. In no time he was spilling into his hand as he let out a quiet grunt, his head falling back as the water ran down his long neck. He gave his cock a few more strokes to empty himself and rinsed his evidence down the drain. Feeling only a little guilty, he snapped open his own body wash and quickly washed himself. He didn’t want to take too long so he didn’t look suspicious, as he had assured Dawn he would be quick.

 

*

 

Dawn fiddled with her store list until she could hear the water from the shower. She waited just a little bit longer to make sure Tom had time to be inside and quickly grabbed her phone and called Gina. It only took one ring for her to answer.

 

“Do I have an audience?” Gina answered, trying to sound laid back but she wasn’t fooling Dawn.

 

“No, it’s just me,” Dawn said quietly. “Tom’s in the shower. Can you believe that? Tom Hiddleston is NAKED right now and in my bathroom. Just how the hell am I supposed to survive this? Tell me!”

 

“Beats the hell out of me, I’m dying and I’m on the other side of the country. So, how did you meet him? What happened? Is he as handsome in person? What about his eyes? Do they look more blue or green?” Gina fired at her, making Dawn laugh.

 

“Oh, Gina!” Dawn sighed. “He’s more beautiful than you could possibly ever imagine. I made an ass of myself when I first saw him, whining on about Rodney Crowell. He smells like pure sex with a cherry on top. I just keep sniffing him. Oh god, he sniffed ME, Gina, said I smelled like wintertime. Wintertime! Is that good, do you think?”

 

“He sniffed you?” she laughed. “Like a dog?”

 

“No, asshole,” Dawn spat back. “He was hugging me when I got to the studio and he smelled my hair. Twice! And his eyes are definitely blue, like... clear Florida ocean water or something. Can you believe he brought THREE suitcases? Really big ones, too! I didn’t think he had that many clothes, for real!”

 

“Get out. Did he bring suits and shit or something?”

 

“I don’t know,” Dawn pondered, not even thinking about that possibility yet: Tom in suits. “I have no idea how long he is going to be in the states. A while, though, I think. Probably has some fall clothes too. God, listen to us talking about fucking clothes when there is a naked Tom in your house. Really, what am I going to do, Gina?”

 

“Well, you just need to calm down, catch your breath I guess,” Gina stated quite matter-of-factual for someone who was freaking out herself. “Then work on a plan to get him to fuck you.”

 

Dawn burst out laughing, covering her eyes with her hand.

 

“And here I felt a bit brazen for flashing him some cleavage,” Dawn said as she pulled the phone away from her ear to make sure the shower water was still running. “You know, he got hard when we were taking that picture. I rubbed my ass on him before I could stop myself.”

 

“You didn’t!” Gina gasped. “What will he think, Dawn? God, control yourself!”

 

“I didn’t mean to!” Dawn hissed back, exasperated. “Besides, should I plan to fuck him or be ashamed for ass-grinding him? Can’t have it both ways, Gina!”

 

“I know, I know!” Gina said with a sigh. “But, lord woman, he just got there today! Pace yourself. He’ll be there, how long, several weeks, right?”

 

“Yes, Rusty said it could be as long as eight weeks.”

 

“Well, that is plenty of time to enjoy him quite a bit, even if you don’t screw him. God, I’m so jealous! Think of all the conversations you’ll get to have. Shakespeare, music, his work... fancy English shit. Gosh, how will you keep up?”

 

“I have no freaking idea, Gina,” Dawn moaned. “He is so intelligent and I’m, well, I’m not. I’ll make a complete fool of myself, I can see it now. No, there will be no sex, he will know he is leaps above me and nothing is a big a turn off as that.”

 

“Oh, that’s not true, Dawn!” Gina tried to comfort her friend. “You are intelligent, it just doesn’t always show, that’s all.”

 

“You’re not helping me here.”

 

“Listen, just be yourself, enjoy this time, enjoy him, the work. You will have an amazing time no matter what does or does not happen, you know it,” Gina reasoned. “It’s a freaking dream come true, to get to spend so much time with Tom like this. All jokes aside, sex is really not the goal, just making this a time you’ll never forget is. If you can manage to get to tame the conda, then by gods please do it for all of us, but if not, you’ll still have a wonderful time. I just know it!”

 

“You’re right,” Dawn said firmly. “I will have a fabulous time and would never thought something like this would even happen. We’ll just have fun and relax and....”

 

Dawn heard the faint thump in the pipes that let her know that Tom had turned off the water, and she squealed a bit into her phone.

 

“Oh shit! He’s out, gotta go finish this store list. Don’t tell a soul he’s here or show anyone that picture. Love you! I’ll talk to you later!”

 

“Don’t worry, I wont. Love you too. Call me back soon!”

Dawn hung up and began to quickly jot things down on her store list, as she realized she was no where near finished with it. She just put the final touches on it as Tom came out of the hallway in a plain white t-shirt and light jeans, with his hair tousled and curls springing out a bit. Dawn loved the length it was now, long enough to really show off some curls but short enough to slick back fairly easily. Hell, she would be hard pressed to pick a favorite length and style, but right now as he leaned against the kitchen wall with his tresses dark from water and curls coming to life before her very eyes, he looked damned near perfect. 

 

Dawn sighed before she knew it and she felt her eyes widen as she realized he heard her, his grin cocking up to one side. God he was beautiful, so what if she stared.

 

“I’m ready when you are,” Tom said, motioning to her list. “Can you put razors on that for me? I am down to one refill.”

 

“Sure,” Dawn said as she jotted down the item. “Now lets get you in a hat and head out.”

 

The pair talked all the way to the store, Dawn pointing out this or that to Tom along the way. It was still a beautiful day and the hills rolled by like a damn scenic post card. Reaching the store and parking, Dawn took a shaky breath as she looked at the entrance with apprehension. 

 

“Well, just keep your hat down and let’s get to it,” Dawn said. “Look at me, I’m more nervous than you! I just don’t want to be responsible for outing your location. How are you so calm?”

 

“It will be fine, Dawn,” Tom said after he laughed. “You know, I do this sort of thing quite often. You’d be surprised how little attention people pay to things right under their noses. No one will notice a thing, I promise.”

 

Dawn was doubtful it would go completely uneventful, but she hoped for the best as she climbed out of her jeep and trudged into the store, Tom close by her side. 

 

For the most part, Tom was exactly right. They walked through the store filling their cart, with very few people giving them a second glace, if even a first one. Even people she knew and had to speak to briefly as not to appear rude. While she had to admit it was not uncommon for her to be seen with random, even unknown men more often than she would care to confess, Dawn was still shocked at how little attention was given to Tom. She had to suppress giggles every time he offered up a random “hello” to passerby’s in his attempt at a southern accent.

 

“Your accent is terrible!” she giggled after the worst effort made so far. “You sound like a mix of Forrest Gump and Jeff Foxworthy.”

 

“Oh!” Tom cried, clutching his chest dramatically. “You wound me! Forrest Gump? Seriously? I’ve never heard Jeff Foxworthy but I imagine it isn’t favorable.”

 

“You’ve never heard Jeff Foxworthy?” Dawn asked incredulously. 

 

“Never.”

 

“Well, we’ll have to take care of that. I know what we’re doing after dinner.”

 

*

 

They finished their shopping, finally, and after quite the argument at the check out counter Tom paid for everything insisting it was the least he could do for the extra work Dawn would be doing on his behalf. After piling up the vehicle with their bags of groceries and cases of pop and water, Dawn stopped at the liquor store to let Tom pick him out some beer and to get a few things to drink. Deciding they had enough to relax with for a while, they headed back towards the house. 

 

Parking in the attached garage so the nosy neighbors would have to find something else to talk about other than how many cases of beer she and Tom had purchased, they quickly unloaded their items and carried everything down to the bottom level through the attached entry way just inside the main house. After everything was put away, Dawn and Tom settled in the large living room area on the worn leather sectional. Tom cozied down in the recliner end and Dawn went to his right, cuddling up into the curved area of the couch with her legs stretched out towards Tom.

 

“Now, to take care of this no Jeff Foxworthy thing,” Dawn stated as she flipped through her Vudu account, finding what she was looking for rather quickly. “Blue Collar Comedy Tour will do the trick nicely, if you don’t mind a little non-politically correct humor and some dorky redneck jokes?”

 

“Sounds like just what I need to get in hillbilly mode anyway, correct?”

 

“Yes, but don’t tell the hillbillies, they think they’re one step above rednecks and don’t take kindly to that comparison,” Dawn warned half jokingly. 

 

“Wait, so there is a difference in a hillbilly and a redneck?” Tom asked, sitting up farther in his seat.

 

“Depends on who you ask, really,” Dawn answered with a laugh. “My personal thoughts, we are ALL hillbillies here in West Virginia, Kentucky and some of Ohio but don’t mess with the Buckeyes, just let them be Buckeyes. Basically anywhere with hills and country people. Some hillbillies go a bit further and qualify as rednecks. It only gets really ugly when you bring up white trash, which is not the same as redneck, mind you, although sometimes its a mighty fine line. You can be a white trash hillbilly and not a redneck, trust me.”

 

“I have no idea what you just said, but I’ll just take your word on it, how about that?” 

 

“Okay,” Dawn said still giggling a bit. “Besides, you really don’t actually need to act like any of these people. Hank was a good ole southern country boy, not really a redneck, far from white trash. He really wasn’t a hillbilly either since he was from Alabama, but he still had nickname ‘Hillbilly Shakes...’ Dawn gasped then jumped across the couch grabbing Tom by the arm. “He was known as the ‘Hillbilly Shakespeare!’ Oh my god! It’s so fucking perfect! I wonder if they realized, whoever cast you? Did you know that? Holy shit, it’s just so...perfect!”

 

“I actually do know that, but I didn’t until just a few days ago. I had already signed on before I found it reading some material on Hank and his early years.”

 

Dawn started to scoot back across the couch but Tom stopped her, grabbing her arm and twisting his body towards her a bit in a very inviting manner. Her eyes flashed to his, which were searing her with a look of... well, she wasn’t sure what to call that look. It made her heart race, whatever it was. She took his invitation and stayed beside him, leaning closer as his scent and warmth drew her in. It all felt very surreal, cuddled up with Tom Hiddleston about to watch ‘Blue Collar Comedy’ of all things. 

 

Dawn wasn’t sure which she enjoyed more, watching the comedy, or watching Tom watch the comedy. After they had laughed themselves silly, put a good dent in a case of beer and munched around on snacks for dinner, Dawn and Tom called it a night. Dawn was too mentally exhausted to be freaked out Tom was on the other side of her wall and she fell asleep rather quickly. 

 

*

 

Dawn slept in the next morning, waking in a stupor still somewhat tired from all the mental overload from yesterday. She slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, then went to the kitchen to put on some tea. Turning away from the stove, she sensed movement behind her and she froze. 

 

“Don’t let me...” Tom started.

 

“Ahhhhh!” Dawn screamed, swirling around with the tea pot and smashing Tom in the chest with it.

 

“Oomph!” It wasn’t a severely hard blow, but it caught Tom unexpected and knocked him flat on his ass.

 

“Oh fucking hell! I completely forgot you were here!” Dawn almost screamed as she threw the kettle in the sink and crouched on the floor beside him. “Are you okay? Please don’t be mad, I’m so so sorry!”

 

Tom was laughing really hard by now, albeit his ass would feel this for a few days most likely. He was sprawled out, legs went everywhere, and looked so damned sexy in boxers and a plain tight gray shirt that Dawn felt heat across her face. No matter what the man did, he looked sexy as hell doing it. It just wasn’t fair.

 

“No, of course I’m not mad! I scared the shit out of you, you should be mad. I was trying to warn you, but I guess I was too late,” he said as he reached for her hand and she helped pull him up. 

 

As she did so, she realized how her hair must look a wild mess, and what she was wearing. It wasn’t much. An old Kenny Chesney concert tee and neon pink panties, which were completely showing. Dawn grabbed her shirt and yanked it down as far as she could, which only served to show off her tits more. Why did she have to cut all her damn t shirts open like her breasts needed ventilation or something. 

 

“So you have a penchant for concert clothing and neon, any other favorites I need to know about?” 

 

Oh, what a naughty boy we are this morning. Two can play that game, sir.

 

“Long legged men,” Dawn teased with a smile, but dying on the inside because she could only imagine her hot mess hair. “And I’m rather fond of vampires, too.” 

 

“Well, I guess I just happen to be in luck then, don’t I?”

 

“I suppose you do,” Dawn said as she slowly started down the hallway back to her room, still trying to balance her shirt to cover as much as possible. “I’m gonna go shower and change. Be back in a giffy.”

 

*

 

The rest of the day was spent fairly lazy, with Dawn and Tom just watching old movies on Netflix and talking for hours in between. They both checked in with the studio and found out that they wouldn’t be needed until late Thursday afternoon, so they still had one more full day to kill. Tom said he was rather enjoying just resting, he’d only finished filming his last movie a few weeks ago so he didn’t mind taking it easy. Dawn had to admit she wasn’t minding a little down time, either. 

 

Wednesday evening, they decided to take a dip in the pool. Dawn didn’t get to use it too much when she was keeping the boys, but she had been making good use of it this summer while they were gone. The back yard sat considerably lower than the front, leaving the basement in view and accessible from that side. Her outside entry door opened up to the large patio that wrapped around the pool. 

 

It had taken Dawn twenty minutes to decide between a bikini or a one piece. She normally wasn’t shy about her body even though she was not a skinny girl, never had been. Dawn worked hard to stay a healthy weight and was proud of her curves and shape, but she usually didn’t parade around in front of her huge celebrity crush. Being well into tipsy-land on vodka cocktails didn’t help hurry her decision making process along, either.

 

Dawn finally settled on a slightly modest two piece that should at least prevent any wardrobe malfunctions if she got too carried away in the water. Wrapping her hair in a quick bun and grabbing a couple of beach towels, she joined Tom by the pool. Since the worst part of the heat was over for the day, Dawn was going to skip sun screen until she saw that Tom was waiting to put some on her. 

 

Well, if he insists. Skin safety first, after all.

 

“Here, I’ll do you then you can do me, okay?”

 

Oh, that can definitely be arranged.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” And what a plan it would be, Dawn thought.

 

Tom sat with his legs to either side of the long lounge chair, opened wide for Dawn to sit between them. She crawled up the seat and sat down, pulling her legs up in front of her. 

 

Tom rubbed the lotion on his hands to take the chill off but it still made Dawn gasp when he placed both hands on her shoulders. A soft “Eheheh” escaped his lips. Dawn wasn’t sure if it was the sunscreen or his hands that caused her to shudder, but she was pretty sure it was the latter. Tom basically ended up just massaging her back, slow steady strokes with his strong thumbs digging in her shoulders as his long fingers slipped under straps and cloth. She never could get a massage without moaning like a freak, and now was no exception. 

 

“Ahhh...That feels so good, Tom,” she moaned. Closing her eyes, Dawn leaned into Tom’s hold, enjoying the buzz she was feeling from both the alcohol and Tom’s hands. Her breath was coming in heavier, quiet gasps in no time flat. 

 

Trying to get a grip on herself, she reached for the bottle and motioned to Tom. A few more squeezes, his long fingers going over the front of her shoulders down towards her clavicle, and he slowly pulled his hands away. 

 

Tom scooted out from behind Dawn and sat down in front her as she moved her legs to make room. His skin was hot under her touch and she made him shiver as she ran both hands firmly up and down his spine. Dawn was in awe of his skin. The freckles had her mesmerized as she traced lines from one to another with her fingers. The feel of his taut muscles across his shoulders was doing things to her insides, causing her thoughts to go to deliciously sensual places. 

 

“Oh, there you go,” Tom hissed.

 

Dawn had dug her thumbs into his lower back, towards the dimples she ogled in the scenes he moped around shirtless in those tight black pants in Only Lovers Left Alive. Keeping up the deep pressure, she worked her hands back up to his shoulders allowing her breasts to rub against him. She leaned forward as much as she could to press her cleavage tight against him as she worked at his shoulders and neck. 

 

Tom suddenly stood up, going back behind Dawn and adjusting the back rest to recline about half way. He crawled back in behind her relaxing into the chair, as she half turned in her spot, confused.

 

“Can you please do my front?”

 

And there it was. Dawn’s first in-person eye fuck, tongue slipping out and all. Holy shit. Licking her own lips and swallowing hard, she nodded her answer not trusting her voice.

 

“Here,” Tom whispered as he reached down and helped her climb on his thighs, her legs straddling him.

 

God, she was so close to his cock. It was so hard, straining against Tom’s trunks. This was something akin to torture, she was sure. One good scoot and her pussy would be right there. Dawn quickly found her wits as she grabbed his arms and put them up over his head, leaning in close to his face as she did so giving him back her own eye-fuck. She slowly drizzled out some lotion onto his chest and abs and set to work on him. 

 

Letting her fingers trail over the dips and curves of his muscles, Dawn was thoroughly enjoying herself. The feel of him under her was such a high. Soon he was humming beneath her touch, chest heaving with labored breaths. Dawn made a few moans and grunts of her own as she marveled at his body, becoming more wet with each pass of her hands.

 

She couldn’t help but smile as she ran her hands across the spatter of hair on his chest. It looked even more sparse than it did in pictures. Curiosity getting the best of her, she let her hands slide down towards his lower belly, pausing to trace his navel lightly making his muscles flinch. Fingers inching towards his Adonis belt, she scooted back a bit to look his treasure trail over. It, too, looked faint.

 

“Don’t worry,” Tom murmured as he took in her almost pouty expression. “It’s just not all come back in yet from the waxing for the movie. It won’t take long.”

 

Dawn’s eyes shot up to Tom’s very heavy lidded ones, a blush deeply flowing over her face, embarrassed at being caught inspecting him in that manner yet tickled that he didn’t seem to mind in the least.

 

“All?” she asked, raising an eyebrow with a wicked grin.

 

“No!” Tom cackled. “Not all, you naughty girl. Just what you can see, mostly.”

 

Tom reached down and put his hands on her upper thighs, grasping the back towards her ass. He leaned up just a bit from his chair as he opened, then closed his mouth a few times like he was searching for words. He finally found them.

 

“This is all so very forward of me. I’d like to blame the alcohol but I’m not sure that’s entirely true. Dawn, may I...kiss you?”

 

“Yes,” Dawn whispered. “Please.”

 

Tom’s fingers tightened quickly around her thighs pulling her fully up on his lap. Dawn moaned as settled on him, his covered length pressing deep against her folds. He ran his hand up to her face, thumb caressing her cheek. Snaking that hand behind her head and burying it in her hair, he pulled her to him and gently met her lips with his own. 

 

The kiss was so gentle at first it felt confusing in comparison with the heat radiating from their bodies and his firm grasp of her hair. Tom’s left hand went further back on her thigh squeezing it harder as Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few soft kisses and gentle teases with tongues on lips, Dawn could no longer stand it as she felt Tom’s cock pulse against her and she knew her wetness was on his trunks. Groaning in desperation, she grabbed a handful of Tom’s curls and all at once the softness was gone and they gave in to the feverous heat.

 

Dawn was moaning like a ghost on Halloween but she cared not. She was literally kissing the man of her dreams, she was allowed to be a little vocal, dammit. As the kiss deepened, tongues fighting, teeth biting, her hands exploring, Dawn was fighting her body’s natural instinct to roll her hips against the thick cock she felt beneath her. She could tell by the tightening grip he had on her hair and thigh that he was struggling for control as well. Desperate for air, they finally parted.

 

“I really intended on being more of a gentleman than this, Dawn,” Tom puffed as he leaned his forehead to rest on hers. 

 

“Aw, being a gentleman is overrated, I hear,” Dawn said with an unsure smile, not quite certain what he meant by that. Did he wish he hadn’t kissed her, or just not so soon? Lord, nothing could be simple it seems.

 

“Well, yes, that’s quite true,” Tom said with a laugh. “I am enjoying our time, Dawn. I just had planned on getting to know you a little more before... well, before we might explore other...paths.”

 

“I’m enjoying our time, too,” Dawn agreed, although she was feeling a little nervous at Tom’s sudden development of gentlemanly concern. “We have several weeks ahead of us. We’ll figure out a path that works.”

 

Dawn climbed off Tom’s lap and grabbed his gin and tonic, half draining what was left. 

 

“Now, finish your drink and let’s go swimming!”

 

Tom chuckled and reached out for his glass, downing the rest of it. Dawn turned to go towards the pool but he stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her down into his lap again for another heated kiss. Tom broke the kiss and stood quickly, scooping Dawn up in his arms. 

 

At the pool’s edge, Tom sat Dawn down, taking her hand and flashing her a megawatt smile. Jumping in together, the deep water flowing over their heads, they both rose and broke the surface laughing and gasping for air. The irony of jumping into the deep end holding hands with this man was not lost on Dawn. She had always been an all or nothing type of gal, she had that part down. All she needed to do was figure out how to play with fire and not get burned, just enjoy the heat.

 

That should be a piece of cake, right?

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t resist adding this verse & chorus. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Romeo loved Juliet  
> Juliet, she felt the same  
> When he put his arms around her  
> He said, "Julie, baby, you're my flame
> 
>  
> 
> "Thou giveth fever  
> "When we kisseth  
> "Fever with thy flaming youth  
> "Fever! I'm afire  
> "Fever, yea, I burn, forsooth."
> 
>  
> 
> “Fever” - *originally preformed by Little Willie John
> 
> Writer(s): Eddie J. Cooley, Otis Blackwell under the name of John Davenport
> 
> Copyright: Fort Knox Music Co., Fort Knox Music Inc., Trio Music Company Inc., Trio Music Company, Trio Music Co. Inc


	4. Why'd You Come In Here Lookin' Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why’d you come in here lookin’ like that  
> In your cowboy boots and your painted-on jeans  
> All decked out like a cowgirl’s dream  
> Why’d you come in in here lookin’ like that.
> 
> Why’d you come in here lookin’ like that  
> When you could stop traffic in a gunny sack  
> Why you’re almost givin’ me a heart attack  
> When you waltz right in here lookin’ like that.” ~Dolly Parton

*

 

Various smells and sounds of breakfast being prepared was a perfect way for Dawn to be stirred from her sleep. Thoughts of Tom cooking in the kitchen brought a huge smile to her sleepy face. Grabbing her phone and checking the time, Dawn sighed realizing how late she had slept. The combination of alcohol with two hours spent in the pool made for a deep nights sleep. 

 

Running her fingers softly over her lips, Dawn’s mind drifted to the kisses she shared with Tom. That first kiss really did a number on her. It had been eons since she had felt passion like that, felt such a strong pull from every inch of her being. Sure, she thought herself a passionate, sexual woman, but dear god, that man. He had her melting like lava with a gentle touch of his lips, let alone when he broke loose on her. But then, what else had she truly expected? 

 

After their first initial heated kisses, they shared a few more in the pool keeping it lighter and more in control. Tom even gave her a good night kiss at her bedroom door which was barely this side shy of an awkward first date scenario. Chanting in her head to pace herself, that there was plenty of time and no need to rush, Dawn had let him slip off to his room when all she wanted to do was pull him into hers and tie him to her bed for days or something. 

 

Pulling on some jersey shorts and smoothing her sun streaked light brown hair into a make shift bun, Dawn ventured down the hallway to see exactly what Tom was doing. He stood at the stove, hair wild, looking cute as fuck in his wrinkled white tee and blue plaid boxers. Of course he was humming and singing lightly, anything less and Dawn would have been disappointed in Mr. Sunshine. Hell, she half expected birds to be flitting around his head like a damn Disney princess. 

 

Fighting the urge to run back to her bedroom, Dawn inched across the open dining room into the kitchen. Her stomach was in a mess of knots wondering how he would act today now that his mind was not clouded by alcohol. Did he regret anything? God, she hoped not. 

 

“Well, this was certainly a surprise to wake up to,” Dawn offered as she opened the fridge to dig out the orange juice. “Those omelets look amazing.” But not as great as your ass. 

 

“I tried not to wake you looking for the frying pan,” Tom said as he plated the second dish. 

 

“You didn’t,” Dawn assured him as she helped him carry the plates to the table. “Though it was certainly time for me to crawl out of bed. I couldn’t tell you the last time I slept in to 11:30 am on a Thursday. I’m not sure what got into me.” 

 

“All that romping in the pool, I’m sure,” Tom said as he grabbed his glass of juice Dawn had sat out for him. “I haven’t been up long myself.” 

 

“Wow, you’ve got a little burn on your cheeks,” Dawn said, reaching out and touching his face lightly. “I guess next time we’ll need to remember to not skip the sunscreen there.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure we weren’t worried about actual sun protection,” Tom chuckled, grinning mischievously. 

 

“Hey, you started it, mister!” Dawn laughed. 

 

“Yes, but you gladly rose to the occasion,” Tom said with a goofy grin, daring her to call him out on his word play. 

 

“Not as much as you did, my dear,” Dawn shot back, not letting him win this game. “But then again, I’m just not as...” pausing to let her eyes drift down the front of his shorts, “gifted as you, obviously.” 

 

“Oh, you’re as gifted as I am, darling,” Tom practically crooned as his own eyes roamed her body. “Your gifts are just a little softer.” 

 

Color rising in her cheeks, Dawn averted her eyes quickly as she found herself feeling a bit bashful. Kind of an odd time to feel shy, she knew. The time for that would have been, oh, say perhaps when she was attempting to inspect his pubic hair. Or maybe when her barely clothed crotch was pressed against him, seeping wetness. Nah, eating eggs was clearly the time for embarrassment and Tom confirmed that by looking a tad uncomfortable himself. 

 

They ate their breakfast silently. Dawn was having a complete inner argument with herself, full dialog from both angels on her shoulders, on whether or not she had made a huge mistake by her pool side actions the night before. She didn’t regret it, but she didn’t want things to get weird between the two of them. There was still way too much time left on this project for them to be pussy footing around each others feelings, or hormones, the rest of the time. 

 

‘Get it together, Dawn,’ she tried to bring the argument to a close in her mind. ‘If this were any other man this would not be an issue. But it’s Tom. Everything’s going to seem worse than it is so just chill the fuck out and smile through it.’ 

 

Tom’s phone rang on the counter behind them, breaking up the silence. 

 

“It’s Rodney,” Tom told her, sitting back down at the table. “Hey, Rodney. What’s up?” 

 

After a few minutes of talking over the plans of the day, he looked towards Dawn kind of wide eyed. Flashing her a smile that she was sure he meant as reassuring instead of half ass scary, Tom finished the conversation. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing!” Tom assured her a little more successfully this time. “There is going to be a photo shoot today. He was just giving me some instructions and such. I need to be clean shaven, and you.....” 

 

“Yes?” Dawn asked, wondering just what was in store for their day. 

 

“You need to bring some jean shorts, cowboy boots and everything else will be provided. Apparently they will be doing a few group shots of the studio employees and the musicians, you know kind of like the musical side promotional thing,” Tom said with a shrug. 

 

“Lovely,” Dawn grumbled. “I wonder how many laps I will have to sit on today?” 

 

“What?” Tom asked half serious, half laugh. 

 

“We do these kinds of things more than you’d think, for groups or the studio’s own promotion,” Dawn explained. “I’m usually the only woman around under fifty, and I get tossed around like a rag doll sometimes.” 

 

“Oh, um, sorry. Well...” 

 

“It’s okay!” Dawn quickly interrupted him. “It’s all part of the job and the price I pay for working with a bunch of men. I know there are plenty of women who work in the industry, just... not too many in these parts of the woods.” 

 

Hurrying to finish their brunch, they got ready quickly. Arriving at the studio, they both were shuffled away to different temporary dressing rooms. Dawn was very curious as to what Tom’s wardrobe would be. 

 

A duo of stylists went to work on Dawn, fixing her hair and make up in record time. Dawn changed into her shorts and boots and was given a black tank top to wear before the final styling of her hair. She put on the “Whiskey Bent & Hell Bound” tank and was thankful she wore a black bra because half of it was showing. Her hair was teased some more, lord talk about tease it to Jesus, and the pair of workers disappeared as they moved on to something else. 

 

Dawn looked at herself in the full length mirror leaned up against the side of the wall. Not sure if she looked more like a contestant for a Texas beauty pageant or a Luke Bryan video extra, she couldn’t help but giggle. Yes, it was a little over the top but she did feel sexy. Dawn was anxious to see what Tom thought. Actually, she was anxious to see Tom. Just what had they picked for him? 

 

“Dawn?” Rusty called from outside the door. “Ya decent?” 

 

“Yes, come in.” 

 

“Whoo-ee!” Rusty exclaimed with a whistle as he adjusted the bolo around his collar. “You look ready to stir up some trouble! You’ll have these men chasing circles around you.” 

 

“Why thank you,” Dawn giggled. “So, what are they putting Tom in?” Asking the important questions, you know. 

 

“One thing is a Hank get up,” Rusty said as he led her out to the large empty room in the back of the studio. “Nice gray suit and white hat, gonna be used as a release picture for announcing Tom as playing Hank.” 

 

“Sounds fantastic, keep going.” 

 

“The other is just in jeans with all of us and Rodney and that crew, more simpler,” Rusty said as they approached the quickly filling room where the other musicians and crew were gathered. 

 

Dawn could feel the eyes on her as she stepped into the room. Saying a few ‘hello’s’ and ‘thank you’s’ to the compliments she was getting, she settled on a bench against a wall. Jake came up beside her and sat down, shooting a nasty look to a man approaching them, making him turn around and just walk away. 

 

“You look handsome,” Dawn said with some reservation, reaching out to touch his coal black surfer style hair. “It’s amazing how good hair can look when it’s not stuffed under a baseball cap all the time.” 

 

“You look like a 70’s era Dolly Parton,” Jake said, dodging the elbow to the ribs he knew would come. 

 

“The hair is a bit much,” Dawn chuckled. “But my boobs always look like Dolly, you never complained before.” 

 

“You weren’t showing them off to that Hiddleston before,” Jake spat out, letting more emotion show than Dawn was sure he intended. “I bet you’ve sure enjoyed your days off. He try anything funny? Cause I’ll hurt him, by god.” 

 

“Calm yourself down there, cowboy,” Dawn said soothingly, choosing her words carefully. “No need for any of that.” 

 

“You’re blushing, Dawn,” Jake said, eyes flashing. “You never fucking blush. I knew it. What he try? To fuck you?” 

 

“Shh!” Dawn hissed, pinching him hard on the arm. “No, he did not try to fuck me, you asshole. Although it is absolutely none of your business if he did. You have got to get a grip, Jake. We are not together anymore, you can’t keep doing this.” 

 

Dawn sighed, rubbing her temples lightly trying not to damage her hair or her make up. She wasn’t sure what to do about Jake, so she just decided to level with him. 

 

“Jake, I plan on enjoying this time,” she begun, looking him straight in the eye. “I will never get another chance like this in my life and you know it. I don’t know what will or won’t happen between Tom and me, but I am open to going as far as we both feel comfortable. That includes fucking him. You would do exactly the same thing if this were say, Megan Fox, so don’t you dare deny me my chance at this.” 

 

“Oh, like that would ever happen.” 

 

“That is exactly what I would have said about Tom before Monday, so stuff it.” 

 

Dawn turned away from him, not wanting to further ruin the day for either of them. They had no more time for discussion anyway as a flurry of activity in the corner told them Tom was coming.

 

There he was, so tall and lanky, looking every bit ten foot tall and bullet proof. Rusty was right, Tom had on a very nice gray suit topped off with a white cowboy hat, carrying a guitar. He looked incredible, partially transformed into Hank already without even losing the weight yet. The slight looseness of the material helped him appear slimmer than he actually was. That jawline. God. Even Jake was staring with hearts in his eyes. Well, almost. 

 

“Wow...” was all Dawn could muster, as she and Jake stood up to get a better view. 

 

Tom was looking the crowd over, eyes finally resting on Dawn. He walked over, eye fucking her the whole way. Which was completely unnecessary as she was already prepared to lay down on an alter to Hank and give herself up. 

 

“Now don’t you look lovely,” Tom said, coming to a stop just a hair too close to her body to suit Jake, Dawn knew. He took her hand and spun her around as she stuck her ass out a little bit, arching her back. 

 

“I look like I’m ready to cheer for my first Dallas Cowboy’s football game,” Dawn joked. “All I need is the tiny white outfit.” 

 

“That can be arranged,” Tom said in a hushed timbre as he pulled her closer to him, eyes dark, smile predatory. 

 

Dawn reached out and traced her finger around his oval belt buckle, letting her finger slightly graze the muscles underneath. Tom sucked in a breath, gingerly reaching out and running his own finger up her bare arm. 

 

“Easy now,” he whispered. “We don’t have a pool full of cool water to jump in, you know.” 

 

Dawn looked up at him through her lashes, giving him a soft smile. God how she wanted to kiss him. If only there wasn’t forty people around, dammit. Oh yeah... People around. 

 

“Uhhumm” Jake loudly cleared his throat, stepping up to the pair. “So, I’m looking forward to working with you, Tom,” he said as he grabbed Tom’s hand away from Dawn’s arm, shaking it roughly. “Rodney says you have great natural talent. He thinks they picked the right guy for the job.” 

 

“Well, I certainly hope so,” Tom smiled sincerely, returning the vigorous handshake. “I want to honor Hank and give a performance to satisfy his fans. You will be helping me with that, correct?” 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

“Tom!” Rodney called from across the room. “Time to get started.” 

 

“See you in a bit,” Tom said with a wink towards Dawn and strode across the room. 

 

Dawn and Jake sat back on their bench, and was joined by Tim. Both men had on black t shirts. Jake’s had a venue poster of Hank Sr’s on it and Tim’s a line from “Your Cheating Heart.” Looking around, Dawn noticed all the other musicians had on either a white or gray shirt with the exception of Rusty and Rodney. They were wearing long sleeved white dress shirts. Everyone looked sharp. The pictures should look great in black and white as well as color, she decided.

 

Shooting got underway. A spotlight had been placed in the upper right corner of the room, casting shadows across the cement floor. Tom slowly walked across towards the beam of light, face down and gripping his guitar. It only took a few times and the photographer was seemingly satisfied. 

 

The photographers crew along with some musicians got to work quickly and put up a small set of risers against the back wall. Lights were adjusted and the men filed onto the few rows, some sitting on wooden stools in front. Pictures were taken, then gradually more people were added to the shot. First Tom and Rodney, then Rusty, then the trio on the bench. 

 

After a full group shot, the musicians moved out and everyone else was arranged on the risers. Tom went for a wardrobe change as a few shots were taken of just Rodney with the studio crew. Dawn was still anxious to see Tom even though the suit was obviously the highlight. 

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Jake muttered, causing Dawn to whip her head towards the door. 

 

To say that Tom looked sexy as hell was not enough. He looked like he had been melted and poured into the most amazing pair of stonewash jeans ever created, a tight plain black t shirt accentuating his muscles. Every muscle of his long, long legs was on display. As he walked towards them, Dawn just stared at him with her mouth open. He was clearly going commando, and also clearly Team Right today. 

 

The heavens above heard her unspoken plea and someone behind Tom called his name, causing him to turn around. Dawn sighed as she saw his ass, reaching out and grabbing Tim by the knee tightly. Hell, it was so perfect. She hoped she would get a chance to get her hands on it very soon. Talk about every cowgirl’s dream. 

 

Tom sat down in the middle of the awaiting group, flanked by Rodney and Rusty with Tim and Jake behind them. Dawn was moved to sit in front of Tom, squeezing in between his boot-clad feet. She crossed her legs, shorts going dangerously high. Tom’s guitar was placed to her right with the neck leaning against her exposed leg. 

 

After that shot, everyone was shuffled around a few times, ending the shoot with each of the five getting some one on one pictures with Tom. For her shot with Tom, they straddled a bench with Tom pressed up behind her. It was quite similar to the picture they took for Gina, only this time the awkwardness was gone. 

 

Tom firmly grasped her hips, fingers digging in as he pulled her close against him before settling his hands deceivingly calm on her legs. She gently laid her hands on top of his, placing the most innocent smile she could muster on her face. A few flashes later and they were finished. 

 

As everyone filed out of the room, workers putting things away and such, Dawn swung her leg over the bench, her hip still pressed up against Tom. 

 

“What a shame I didn’t have to sit on one single lap today,” Dawn leaned to whisper in Tom’s ear. 

 

“That is a shame,” he whispered back. “I don’t suppose there is anywhere we can remedy that, is there?” 

 

“My office. Now.” 

 

Dawn hopped off the bench like she’d been shot at, grabbing Tom’s hand and pulling him behind her. They wiggled through the busy hallway trying, very unsuccessfully she was sure, to be as discreet as possible. Reaching the turn to the set of offices, she yanked him in and locked the door behind them. 

 

“This is a very cozy...” 

 

“I’ll give you a tour later, Tom,” Dawn hushed him, pushing him down on her old leather couch. She hopped up on his lap, straddling him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went to her ass, large palms squeezing tightly. “I’ve wanted to do this ever since you walked in wearing those jeans.” 

 

Lips meeting in a frenzy, Dawn didn’t even try to stop the roll of her hips against his stirring length. Moaning into each others’ mouths like long lost lovers, Tom was slowly lifting his hips to meet hers. His hardened cock becoming uncomfortable in the tight pants, he groaned as he lifted Dawn back on his thighs. 

 

“Wait a minute,” he whispered, shoving his hand in his jeans as Dawn watched with hungry eyes. “I have no room.” A few twists of his hand and he had his cock in a more comfortable position, given the situation. “Now, come here.” 

 

Dawn leaped on him with renewed vigor, enjoying the new friction caused by his moved cock. She moved her head to the side as Tom started to work his way down her neck with wild kisses. The way his hands gently rubbed underneath her shirt combined with his mouth on her neck had her full on grinding against him. She let out a loud moan as he pulled her down against him roughly, timed with a long lick up her neck. 

 

“Sorry...ohh...I can get really vocal,” Dawn apologized, still half moaning as she did so. 

 

“Good.” 

 

Well, that was all the encouragement she needed as she let his name slip off her lips while her hands wandered down to his waist. Watching his face for any signs telling her to stop, Dawn ran her fingernails back and forth against the top of Tom’s thighs letting her fingers slip closer towards his cock each time. 

 

“May I?” she whispered, as she ran one hand up his chest and left the other hovering his hardness. 

 

Eyes nearly closed and mouth gaped open, Tom nodded his consent. Dawn placed her lips on his, more to catch the moans she hoped he would let loose rather than to kiss him. Sliding her palm down his thick, hard length, she let her fingers reach down and cup his balls, squeezing them firmly. That got her the sounds she desired. Tom threw his head back letting it rest on the back of the couch as she continued her steady path up and down his jean-clad cock. 

 

Enjoying his thickness under her hand, feeling his chest rise and fall with labored breaths, Dawn licked and kissed along his neck. What a rush, having her hands and mouth on him. For a moment, it wasn’t ‘Tom Hiddleston’ underneath her, just simply Tom. This beautiful, sensual man whose musky taste she hoped to never forget. He moaned out her name, and dammit if it wasn’t about the most amazing sound she’d ever heard. 

 

Tom’s hand flew to Dawn’s, startling her. Eyes shooting up to his, afraid she had upset him some way, she started to crawl off his lap as she feared what he was going to say. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I went too fast, I always go too fast...” 

 

“No, no,” Tom immediately cut her off, pulling her back to him. “You were fine, more than fine. That’s why I stopped you.” Blushing deeper than his cheeks were already flushed, he smiled shyly. “You had me about to come in my trousers, darling.” 

 

“Oh!” Dawn said with a giggle, burying her nose in his neck giving him a gentle bite. “We can’t have that, now can we?” 

 

“No, I’d really rather not,” he chuckled, nuzzling her neck as well. 

 

They nearly jumped off the couch as Rodney pounded loudly on Dawn’s door. 

 

“Tom? Dawn? You two in there?” They could tell by his voice he knew damn well that they were. “Dinner’s ready and Jake’s looking for you.” 

 

“Yes, be out in a bit, mate,” Tom yelled. He sighed, pulling Dawn in for one more quick kiss. “Guess we better act like we have a job to do, what do you say?” 

 

“Yes,” Dawn said with her own sigh. “The fellas will be talking about us enough as it is, guess we better not add fuel to the fire.” 

 

“Hey, that’s not what I meant, Dawn,” Tom said with a frown. “I don’t give one shit about what they say about me. I don’t want to cause you any trouble, though.” 

 

“Well, you cant go out there looking like that,” Dawn said as she motioned to his raging hard on, “or you might just care what they say.” 

 

“I’ll just stick close behind you, no one will notice a thing.” 

 

“They might notice when you sit down at the table and it lifts a few inches,” Dawn giggled as she climbed off his lap and stood up, helping Tom up with a tug. 

 

“Well, perhaps we should wait a few minutes then,” he said as he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. “I swear, Dawn, I’m not sure when I’d get tired of your lips.” 

 

Dawn’s heart skipped three beats, she was sure of it. She took a deep breath, inhaling his male scent deep into the depths of her lungs, making her slightly dizzy. 

 

“You shouldn’t say things like that to me, Tom,” she muttered against him while she dug her hands through his hair as he continued his gentle assault on her mouth. 

 

“But I mean it.” 

 

Dawn was glad his eyes were closed so he didn’t see the pained expression she knew flashed across her face. Get a grip, woman, she scolded herself. This is your dream come true. You cannot let your emotions get in the way. 

 

Sighing with resignation, Dawn gave his hair a firm, playful tug. 

 

“Then let’s go eat so you can have my lips as much as you want at home, okay?” 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Tom said with a smack to her rear, eliciting a squeal. 

 

They ran their hands over their clothes and hair, trying to look somewhat more presentable and less like they just humped on the couch like teenagers. Dawn unlocked the door, Tom reaching in for one last kiss on her cheek as they stepped out into the hall running smack into someone. Dawn looked up, saw a pair of icy blue eyes shooting Tom the look of death. 

 

Of fucking course it was none other but Jake. Lovely. 

 

* 

 

“There you two are,” Jake said with a forced grin that came across as more of a grimace. “I was afraid you had already left. We need to be here about ten in the morning to get set up good for next week.” 

 

“Sure thing,” Tom said, trying to casually hide behind Dawn. “Is that early enough?” 

 

“Yeah, we’ve got a ton of shit done this week without you here,” Jake said with more than a hint of a grudge in his voice. He didn’t look at Dawn so he wouldn’t see the glare he knew he was getting. “We should be able to finish tomorrow.” 

 

“Sorry about the lack of help, man,” Tom muttered, not quite sure how to take the words. “This is all out of my element and Rodney basically insisted I take it easy. I’ve just finished filming another movie not even a month ago and I...” 

 

“It’s fine, Tom,” Dawn cut in, giving Jake her best bitch face. “Jake knows all that, he just must be hungry or something. Right, Jake?” 

 

“She’s right,” Jake admitted with defeat. “Sorry about that, it’s just been crazy here this week.” The last thing he wanted was to give Dawn more reason to fuss over Tom. 

 

“No worries,” Tom said, flashing him a smile. “Let’s go eat, shall we?” 

 

“Sure,” Jake muttered, as he let them pass by him and head on down the hallway, Dawn shooting him back another evil look. 

 

Jake went back to his seat at the table in the room they were using as the dining hall. Slumping down in his chair beside Tim, he started picking at his food. 

 

“I take it you found them,” Tim said as he took a swig of pop. 

 

“Oh, I found them all right,” Jake grumbled. “He was all over her, that prick.” 

 

“I told you to leave well enough alone. What do you mean, all over her?” 

 

“I ran into them in the hallway and he was kissing her cheek,” Jake said angrily, stabbing some food on his fork. 

 

“Well, God almighty,” Tim gasped, laughing. “How did you let him walk away in one piece after doing such a dishonorable thing?” 

 

“Shut your trap, Tim,” Jake said, not finding the humor in this at all. He motioned to Tom and Dawn as they moved through the food line. “Just look at them. There was way more than that going on in her office. Look at his fucking dick. Who does he think he’s fooling walking around like that, shuffling along behind her? I can see his cock head through those damned jeans all the way from here.” 

 

“We do know way too much about the man’s dick,” Tim groaned. “You have a point there.” 

 

“How pathetic is it that seeing him in those jeans reminds me of ‘Coriolanus’ and makes me wanna wrestle him to the ground like Hadley Fraser. We shouldn’t even know about that shit.” 

 

“Come now, young Aufidius,” Tim snorted again. “Let’s not ride into battle just yet. Especially with the likes of Caius Martius.” 

 

“What the hell are you two on about?” a musician down the table from them spoke up, causing the pair to crack up laughing. 

 

“Just be thankful you don’t know,” Jake said shaking his head and sighing. 

 

Looking quite woefully at Dawn as she laughed at something Tom had whispered to her, Jake wasn’t sure who he envied the most. The man for not knowing all the shit he knew about Tom from hearing Dawn go on about him, or Tom for having Dawn look at him in a way she never looked at himself. Oh wait, perhaps he knew that one after all. 

 

“Whatever you’re thinking,” Tim leaned over and spoke in his friends ear, “I beg of you to forget it. Please, for everyone’s sake.” 

 

Jake knew that he should, but he just wasn’t sure he could. For Dawn, though, he would try. He didn’t want to lose her any more than he already had, if that was even possible. 

 

* 

 

Tom led the way across the hall towards the table where Jake and Tim were eating, carrying both his and Dawn’s drinks in front of him to hopefully help hide what was left of his flagging erection. It was about time, dear God. His groin was starting to ache. He averted his eyes as Dawn shimmied into her seat, trying not to disturb the gentleman on her other side. Just the simplest of movement of her enticing body was all it took to get his blood pumping south again. It was going to be a long project if he had to walk around nursing a hard on the entire time. 

 

He ate his burger in silence, enjoying watching Dawn in her element. A few of the fellows that came with Rodney had gathered around, all vying for a bit of attention. She was careful in how she interacted with the men, Tom could tell she was a pro at handling them. Kind to them all, even joked around with them, but never too much to give any of them reason to believe further advances were welcome. 

 

Dawn never turned her body too far away from Tom. He wasn’t sure if she was doing it subconsciously or on purpose to show the men who had her true attention. Either way, he liked it. He couldn’t help but entertain the thoughts of what if he wasn’t Tom Hiddleston, would she still be enraptured so? He liked to think she would, but he wasn’t fool enough to just assume it. 

 

Tom briefly allowed the thoughts of how many other men had sat where he was, so sure of themselves and Dawn’s intentions towards them. He quickly pushed them out though, before they had time to sour his mood or his feelings. He was in no position to judge, that was for sure. 

 

Dawn impressed Tom, frankly, and that was not easy to do. Yes, she was a big fan of his, but she did not let it get in the way of treating him as she would anyone else. At least, that is what he could tell from the surface. If her inner feelings were anything like his, she was a confused mess. He couldn’t help but hope he wasn’t the only one feeling a bit bewildered by the passion they immediately had. It felt more than an ordinary instance of fan-meets-celebrity rush. Letting that passion get the best of him, cock still stirring despite his best efforts of control, Tom realized he’d had about all the small talk he could take. Leaning in and putting his arm around Dawn’s shoulders, he whispered in her ear. 

 

“Let’s go home.” 

 

He didn’t have to ask twice. 

 

*

***I hope I dont screw this up by adding this, on a borrowed tablet really quick. I have been without internet for almost 2 weeks, the next chapter will be updated as soon as possible, so hang in just a little bit longer! Thanks for all the love!***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why'd You Come In Here Lookin' Like That"  
> Writer(s): Robert Carlisle, Randy Thomas  
> Copyright: Sony/ATV Cross Keys Publishing
> 
> FINALLY folks, we're gonna knock boots next time, I swear. ;)


	5. Sex and Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hangin' round downtown by myself, And I had so much time  
> To sit and think about myself, And then there she was  
> Like double cherry pie, Yeah there she was  
> Like disco super fly
> 
> I smell sex and candy here, Who's that lounging, in my chair  
> Who's that casting, Devious stares in my direction  
> Mama this surely is a dream, Yeah  
> Yeah Mama this surely is a dream, dig it” ~Marcy Playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah my internet has been repaired!!! I have had a few lonely weeks! You realize how much you care for your internet buddies when you have no way to reach them. :) SO this means I will be back to posting on a MUCH better schedule, no more huge delays.

 

*

  
Driving home in record time, Dawn parked the jeep in front of the garage.  Tom was climbing out before she had the engine turned off.  She couldn’t help but get tickled as he hurried to her door to help her down.

  
“In a hurry, are we Thomas?”

  
“No, darling,” he said with a smile as they half ran to the side of the house. “Just ready.”

  
“Ready for what?” came a loud squeal of a question behind them.

  
“Oh fucking hell,” Dawn cursed, coming to an abrupt stop as she and Tom had came this close to making it to the gate.  Turning around and putting on a fake grin, Dawn knew she wouldn’t get away from this pesky neighbor without some conversation.

  
“Why, hello Mrs. Carter, how are you today?”

  
“I’m fine, thank you for asking,” she replied, taking a look at Tom as she patted her white hair fixed in a perfect roller set style.  “Now who do we have here?  One of your musician friends?  You two aren’t planning another one of your parties are you?  Without Gina even being home....”

  
“That was one party three years ago, Mrs. Carter,” Dawn sighed as she discussed this for the umpteenth time.  “I also had complete permission, as you well know.”

  
“I’m Tom,” he spoke, stepping up to take Mrs. Carter’s hand.  “So very nice to meet you.”

  
“Oh! A fancy British man!  Where did you manage to find this one, Dawn?” she said with an amusing flutter of her eyelashes.

  
“You know me, Mrs. Carter,” Dawn said, giving Tom a look she hoped he knew meant for him to play along.  “I’m liable to bring home a man from anywhere, you’ve said so yourself.  Found him wandering around down town and just couldn’t leave him there alone.”

  
“It’s true,” Tom said with an exaggerated wink making the older lady giggle.  “I was completely lost.  My lucky day such a pretty thing took me in, no?  And with such lovely neighbors, too.”

  
“Oh, you charmer,” she chuckled as she continued to bat her lashes to Tom’s merriment.  “Fine, don’t tell me.  I’ll get it out of you soon enough.”

  
“Perhaps you should come down for tea some evening, have a nice chat?” Tom asked with a grin that quickly fell as she saw the mini stroke he gave Dawn.

  
“That would be wonderful!” Mrs. Carter gushed.  “I’ll just have to do that sometime!”

  
“Yes, well, we have to be going now,” Dawn said, grabbing Tom’s hand and pulling him with her.  “See you next time.”

  
“Sure thing!  It was so lovely to meet you, Tom,” she called out as the couple disappeared through the gate that led to the lower level. 

  
“You, too” Tom yelled up as he descended the steps to the patio.  “I’m so sorry,” he quickly apologized to Dawn as she fiddled with the keys.  “I overstepped by inviting her over.  I shouldn’t have done that.”

  
“It’s okay,” Dawn said as they went through the living room.  “She’s just not... someone that is always very nice to me.  We’ve had several issues over the years.”

  
“Like the party?” Tom asked with a smile.

  
“Yes, like the party,” Dawn laughed.  “I think she was more bothered by the fact she didn’t have a clear shot of the pool.  She can be quite the nosy neighbor.”

  
Tom and Dawn went to the kitchen table where they started unloading keys and phones and such, as had been their habit when they came home from somewhere.  Dawn was torn if she should go further into Mrs. Carter’s true beef with her, or just let it rest.  She decided to broach the subject because she couldn’t trust the old bitty not to say something out of the way.

  
“Actually, Mrs. Carter just has an issue with me, in general,” Dawn started nervously.

  
“It’s okay,” Tom said.  “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable doing so, no worries.”

  
“No,” Dawn countered.  “I’d rather say it to you myself.  You see, I’m not quite the... average girl from around here, so to speak.”

  
“No shame in being a bit different.”

  
“Well, to most folks here there actually is shame to being different,” Dawn said with a shrug.  “I’ve always been independent, gone and done as I’ve pleased, never relied on a man for much of anything.   I work a man’s job, surrounded by men.  My only redeeming quality is that I am a nanny sometimes.”

  
“Those seem like qualities that you should be proud of, Dawn, not ashamed.”

  
“Oh, I am truly not ashamed,” Dawn said.  “I admit I’ve let people get to me, but mostly I just wish they’d let me be and not be so concerned with whether I’m married or not or who I’m bringing home.”

  
“I imagine it is not as easy as one would think just to live your life the way you freely choose,” Tom said.

  
”You imagine correct.  Don’t get me wrong, this area isn’t near as bad as some with their expectations of women.  It’s just not everyone’s cup of tea that a thirty three year old woman decides to continue dating as she pleases instead of settling down and popping out babies.”

  
“Is that Mrs. Carter’s problem with you?  That you don’t have a family?”

  
“In a way,” Dawn replied honestly. Huge gulp.  “I turned down her grandson’s proposal.”  There, half of it out anyway.

  
“Oh!” Tom said, eyebrows popping up.  “Now I’ve invited her for tea.”

  
“It’s okay, truly.  I don’t expect her, or anyone, to accept my wild way of life,” Dawn said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.  “I guess it just would be a bit easier if our ideas of a normal routine lined up more.  As Mrs. Carter would say, I need not be afraid of routine.”

“Are you?” Tom asked.

  
“Am I what?”

  
“Afraid of routine?”

  
“Of course not,” Dawn said, not sure exactly what he was wondering.  “I do love adventure, but routine definitely has it’s place.”

  
He seemed satisfied with that answer and gave her a kiss to the cheek.  “Let me get out of these ridiculously tight jeans and lets settle on the sofa, yes?”

  
“Yes,” Dawn whispered, soft smile crossing her face.  “I think I’ll ditch mine, too.”  She waggled her brows as she headed towards her room, hoping Tom would come in behind her.  He didn’t.  Damn gentleman.

  
*

  
Barely resisting the urge to follow Dawn into her room, Tom went on to his own.  If he’d done what his cock wanted, Dawn would be ass up right now getting it good.  Even though he was pretty certain from their little escapade in her office that would be welcomed, Tom wanted to try and show some restraint and most importantly some respect.  Yes, he wanted to take her to bed and even hoped to do so that night, but he didn’t have to follow her in her bedroom like a dog in heat.

  
Peeling the jeans down past his ass and pushing them off, Tom sighed with relief as his cock swayed free and fell against his thigh.  He was tempted to flop out on the bed and enjoy the air on his balls but he decided he’d rather not waste time and just go cuddle up with Dawn.  Pulling on a pair of jersey shorts, he shuffled back down the hall.  Dawn wasn’t in the room yet so he settled into his usual spot upon the sofa, reclining his chair and stretching out his legs.

  
After a few minutes, Dawn joined him.  She had combed out her styled hair and pulled it back with a hair tie.  As Tom drew her to him, he wrapped his arm up so he could reach the ends of her hair and twirled it around his fingers. 

  
“I just had to brush out that ‘do,” she giggled as she curled up to Tom’s side.  “I’m all for big hair but that was a bit much even for me.”

  
“I like it when I can run my hands through it, anyway.”

  
“Well, you’ll get stuck in the leftover hairspray, but it’s better than it was at least,” she said as she slid her right hand up his chest, tracing the neckline of his shirt.

  
Tom laid his head back, allowing his eyes to close at the welcome comfort of the feel of her hands upon his body.  ‘Perhaps you’ve been alone a few nights too many, old boy, if fingers on your chest feels this good,’ Tom chided himself, a small smile creeping up his lips.

  
“What are you smiling about?”  Dawn asked softly.

  
“Just thinking about how good you feel,” Tom murmured, pulling her even closer to him. 

  
Her soft body felt divine, so warm and welcoming.  He tilted her face up to his and held her blue-green gaze for as long as he could stand until he just had to kiss her.   As his lips pressed against hers, Tom was overwhelmed by the thrum of energy that rippled through him.

  
Shifting his body towards Dawn, Tom let his hands roam her curves as his tongue toyed with hers.  He ran his hands down to her ass giving it a hard squeeze, fingers digging deep into her cheeks pulling them up and apart.  Her head falling back as she let out a moan, Tom took the opportunity to hoist Dawn up higher on his body and dove in to kiss and suck on her neck.  Tom rolled to his back taking Dawn with him. 

  
Laying as flat as the chair would allow, Tom ran his hands up Dawn’s back.  The feel of her breasts on him as she wrapped her arms around his torso was quite rousing.  God, he couldn’t wait to get his mouth on her.  With that thought in mind, he lowered his hands and began to inch them up her back again, taking her shirt with him.  She sat up quickly, reaching down intending to assist him with his task, but paused to shut her eyes.  Her mouth opened in a quiet pant.

  
“What’s wrong, darling?”

  
“Not a damn thing,” Dawn said as she let her crotch grind repeatedly against his.  “I’m just enjoying feeling you.  You’re so big...it feels so good...”

  
Well, talk about the cock twitch of all cock twitches.  If they had been naked, Tom was certain he would be sheathed inside her now. He was so thankful for the health workup he just had so he could start the weight loss this role required of him.  He was very desperate to bury his bare cock in her and fill her with his cum.  Of course that would have to wait until after some coherent discussing of sexual health issues, which he wasn’t capable of at the moment.

  
Just as Tom grabbed Dawn’s hips and bucked up into her, hard, a loud knock came from the window across the room. 

  
“Yoo hoo!”

  
“Bloody hell!”

  
“Fucking shit!”

  
“I have some dessert for you two!  Cherry pie!”  Mrs. Carter yelled through the glass, as she peered in the window at the pair on the couch.

  
“Can she fucking see us?”

  
“Yes she fucking can,” Dawn said as she fell onto Tom’s chest, growling.  “She’s probably been there biding her time to interrupt us.”

  
“We might as well let her in, get this over with,” Tom said.  “I doubt she gives up easily and I’m suddenly not as in the mood as I was ten seconds ago.”

  
“Gee, ya think?” Dawn said, laughing.  “You don’t like to be watched?  I kind of get a kick out of it.”

  
“Not by someone’s grandma,” Tom said with a wink.  He sighed deeply as he went to the door where Mrs. Carter now eagerly waited.  Adjusting himself best he could, Tom opened the door as she charged through.

  
“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Mrs. Carter said with an almost innocent smile.  “I baked this just this morning and thought it would be the perfect American dessert for our British guest.  Shame it isn’t apple, though.  Don’t mind me, I’ll just put it on the counter and go back home, alone, so you two can eat without me.”

  
Tom shot sympathetic eyes Dawn way, which was met with a roll of her own.  Dawn slowly nodded.

  
“Why don’t you join us, Mrs. Carter.  There’s plenty here for all of us.  It would be a shame not to get to visit with you while we ate,” Tom said as he took the glass dish out of her hands.

  
“Well, if you insist.  And please, call me Bess.”

  
“Alright, Bess it is.”

  
“Dawn, are you going to serve us or does Tom have to do it for you?” Mrs. Carter said with a tsk of her tongue. 

  
“Of course, Bess,” Dawn said with a smile, knowing the woman hated for Dawn to call her by her first name.  “I’ll even get us some vanilla ice cream, if you would like.”

  
“Perfect,” Mrs. Carter said steely. 

  
“Why don’t you two go ahead and get comfy on the patio and I’ll bring the dessert out there?” Dawn said as she took the pie from Tom. As Mrs. Carter headed towards the door, Dawn quickly whispered in Tom’s ear.  “Do not let her come back in, she’ll never leave.”

  
“I’ll grab us some water and join you in a moment,” Tom said to Mrs. Carter as she sat down at the patio dining table. He followed Dawn into the kitchen.

  
“Be careful what you tell her about yourself,” Dawn warned Tom.  “Make up whatever you have to, but don’t tell her you are at the studio or anything about your career unless you want her to blab it to the entire town.”

  
“Got it,” Tom said as he fished three waters out of the fridge.  “What should I say as to why I’m here?”

  
“Just say we’re old friends who met while I was on a work trip with Gina and Mick,” Dawn said, dishing some ice cream on the plates.  “If people find out what a group of guys we have at the studio, we’ll have to hire security to keep the diesel sniffers at the bottom of the hill.  Hell, we’ll probably have to do that anyway but at least not yet.”

  
“Diesel sniffers?” Tom asked, cracking up.

  
“It’s what we call women who follow bands and musicians from town to town and different festivals, or hang around studios and such.  Kind of like groupies, but most don’t care who they are as long as they are in the music industry in some way,” Dawn explained.  “You know, they follow the diesel buses, go out sniffing around them looking for a good time.  Diesel sniffers.”

  
“You’re never too educated to learn something new every day,” Tom said, laughing as he headed for the door.

  
Tom sat a water in front of Mrs. Carter on the stone tiled table as he took a seat to her right, facing the pool.  He noticed she had changed her outfit since their run in earlier and couldn’t help but smile. 

  
“What a lovely dress you have on, Bess.  Such a lovely floral print.”

  
“Why thank you, Tom,” Mrs. Carter said with a blush.  “Just an old thing, really.  So, how did you come to know Dawn?  How long have you been here?  How long are you staying?”

  
Well, this old lady does not beat around the bush, Tom thought as he slowly sipped his water.

  
“I met Dawn while she was traveling with Mick and Gina, a while back.  I’ve been here almost a week and I’ll be here... a while longer.  I’m on holiday, of sorts.”  Now that was as vague as it got.  Tom hoped Dawn joined them quickly because he feared that was not a satisfactory enough answer for dear Bess.

  
“Oh, you know the Jackson’s?  Such lovely people.  Where did you meet them?  They travel so many nice places, do such a great work.”

  
“Um... well,” Tom stammered and sighed with relief as Dawn came out the door with the tray of dessert, sitting it in the middle of the table as she sat down across from Tom. “Oh look! I can’t wait to start on this pie. It looks fantastic.”

  
“I’m quite famous for my cherry pie, if I do say so myself,” Mrs. Carter said.  “I’ve won many a fair ribbon with this old family recipe.”

  
As they dug into their plates, Mrs. Carter and Tom chatted as she asked more questions and he danced around them with Dawn piping in as needed to provide distraction or an answer.   Tom was in the middle of a long winded conversation about horses when he felt a nudge against his knee, pushing his legs apart.  Stuttering, he quickly recovered as he felt Dawn’s foot inch further up his thigh.  He shifted in his cushioned seat, opening his legs wide as he gave a little scoot to bring his body as close to the table as possible. 

  
Dawn slowly sank down some in her chair so she could stretch her legs easier under the rectangular table.  Both her feet soon rested where he spread himself for her, the balls of her feet pressing along his length gently.  

  
“So the first horse you remember as a child was named Sally,” Tom said, hoping to get the old lady talking for a spell.  “Tell me about her.  Was she a farm horse?”

  
That did the trick as Mrs. Carter took off down memory lane.  She was so animated that had it not been for the pair of feet between his legs and the tempting woman on the opposite side of the table, Tom would have loved to paid her more attention.  As it were, he was much more focused upon the wiggling toes around his cock, naturally.

  
While Mrs. Carter gabbed on, Tom dared a glance Dawn’s way.  That was a mistake.  She had her spoon in her mouth finishing a bite of pie, and once she saw Tom was looking she put on a show.  Tom’s lips parted with a heavy breath as Dawn circled her tongue around the spoon in quite the suggestive manner.  She then pushed it in between her pursed lips only to pop it back out again with a loud smack that caused Tom and Mrs. Carter to flinch.  Both for different reasons, of course.

  
“Goodness, Dawn,” Mrs. Carter said.  “Mind your manners.  I see not much has changed.”

  
“I beg your pardon,” Dawn said with a smile.  “Your pie is just so delicious I got carried away.”

  
“Now, where was I...” she grumbled with a click of her tongue as she continued her story.

  
Tom couldn’t keep the twinkle out of his eyes. He almost felt sorry because he knew Mrs. Carter thought he was enraptured with her tale.  As Dawn began a more vigorous massage on his attentive member, he slipped his right hand under the table to caress her ankle and calf. 

  
Tom was immensely enjoying his clandestine rub down, his grip tightening on the metal chair arm.  With a firm press to his balls with one foot and toes twisting around the head of his cock with the other, Tom thrust up into Dawn’s foot before he could stop himself, slamming her foot into the table top with his movement.

  
All three of them cried out.  Mrs. Carter once again startled at the interruption, Dawn for the ram to the table and Tom from the bump to his dick and a touch of embarrassment.

  
“Curse these bloody insects!” Tom burst out with what he hoped was true conviction.  “They are going to eat me alive, I fear.  Excuse us, dear Bess, while Dawn helps me with the repellent.  Back in a flash!”

  
Dawn wasn’t completely successful in repressing her laughter as they rushed in the house.   Barely getting the door shut behind them, Tom pressed Dawn against the wall.

  
“So we like to play games, do we?” Tom chuckled as he grabbed her wrists and put them behind her waist, enjoying the way it made her shiver.  “I love to play, as long as you don’t complain if I always win.”

  
“Says the man who just tried to fuck the patio furniture,” Dawn said coyly, undulating herself against him.

  
“Oh, well aren’t we funny,” Tom said, laughing as he leaned down and gently bit her lip. “We’ll see who’s laughing now.”

  
With that he released her wrists and crushed his mouth to hers.  Wrapping one arm tight around her waist, rutting against her hip, he let his other hand slide down the front of her stomach to her center.  Her breasts heaved beneath him as she dug her hands through his hair.  Tom felt Dawn spread her legs open even farther than he had them pushed and it spurred him on.

  
“But what about Bess...” Dawn muttered into his mouth.  “She could see.”

  
“Let her watch,” Tom whispered, as he dug his hand in her waiting heat.  As he rubbed back and forth on her pussy, letting his middle finger take a dip up occasionally, he could feel her wetness through the soft cloth of her shorts.  “Where are your knickers, young lady?”

  
“Same place as yours,” Dawn answered as she gave his hair a decent yank.  “Easier access this way.”

  
“Shall I?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Tom gathered the fabric and moved it to the side as he shoved his hand back across her bare pussy.  “Oh, shit,” he groaned as he pushed through her wetness effortlessly.  He pressed deeper into her swollen lips, seeking out her opening.  Finding it easily,  he traced it slowly a few times with his fingertips to gather her juices.  Bringing them up to grip the nape of her neck, marking her with her own scent, he began to rub circles on her neck and shoulders as she whimpered in approval. 

  
“Feel how soaked you are,” he whispered lewdly, inhaling the scent of her arousal.  “I see I wasn’t the only one enjoying our little under-the-table fun.”

  
He returned his hand to her mound, once again burying it in her core.  Slowly, he started to circle her clit.  Tom watched with blazing eyes as Dawn twisted and writhed with his touch, biting her lip to try to keep her cries quiet.

  
“Yes...”  she softly cried.  “More...”

  
Tom quickened his movements as he moved to cover Dawn’s mouth with his own.  As he did, he took his middle finger and shoved it as deep in her pussy as he could and held it there.  Feeling her muscles clench, already beginning to spasm as she moaned loudly into his kiss, he pulled almost all the way out only to deeply ram back in again. 

  
Tom started a fast pace, slamming his palm into her clit with each thrust of his hand.  She was so wet and hot, it was intoxicating.  He could feel pre-cum oozing out of him as he reached to grab her hand to place it on his aching cock.  As she gripped his thickness tightly through his shorts, she stroked him a few times before fumbling towards his waist.   Just as Dawn tugged down the band of his shorts, exposing a hip and the beginning of his dark trail, they were abruptly reminded of their pie wielding visitor as she pounded on the door quite loudly.

  
“Yoo hoo!” Mrs. Carter cried out again, like a battle cry for the Cockblockers United.  “Are you two okay? I’m beginning to get worried.”

  
“Oh my fuck!” Tom said as he let his forehead lean on the wall for a moment.  He pulled his hand free and helped Dawn adjust her shorts then hiked up his own.  “Grandma has GOT to go.  I’ve had enough cherry pie social hour, I need to be inside you.”

  
“You hold onto that thought while I run off dear Bess,” Dawn said as she motioned towards the small bathroom.  “You just hop in there and I’ll come get you when she’s gone.”

  
“Deal,” Tom said.   He smiled as he closed the door, wondering if Mrs. Carter would go that easily or not.  Turning on the faucet, Tom dipped his hands under the cold water and thought about how he couldn’t wait to get Dawn’s cum back all over them again.

  
*

  
Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and her breathing, Dawn opened the door to one very disgruntled looking Mrs. Carter. 

  
“It’s about time,” the old lady scoffed.  “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to answer.”

  
“I wouldn’t have,” Dawn stated as she ushered Mrs. Carter away from the door and shut it behind her.  “But I knew you’d just keep on until we were forced to come tell you personally to go away.”

  
“Well, I never,” Mrs. Carter gasped.  Leaning towards Dawn and sniffing, she wrinkled up her nose in disgust.  “Oh mercy!  You reek of sex!  Are you so vulgar you would lay with a man while you have a guest right outside?  Lord knows you’ve done worse, why should I be surprised.” 

  
“Now there’s my dear old Bess,” Dawn said, glaring her down.  “I was beginning to wonder if you’d went soft on me or something.  Don’t fret, you interrupted us before we got to the actual fucking.”

  
“Mind your tongue, young lady.  You may think you fool your handsome gentleman friend but I guarantee he knows exactly the kind of woman you are.  He will gladly use you up as he sees fit and run out when he’s done with you, as he should, because you are nothing but trash.”

  
“You’re no worse than me, darlin’.  You smile and laugh and bring damn pie to work your way into a visit with my ‘handsome gentleman friend’ as you say, then you let your true colors fly when he’s not around. That is worse than me simply being a slut.”

  
“You’re worse than a slut,” Mrs. Carter hissed.  “You’re a whore with no morals, no concern for what you do or how it affects others.  You lead good men on and then run for the hills when you get one in your snare wanting to marry you.  My poor boy has never been the same.”

  
“That’s the problem.  Your boy will never be man enough for me and it kills you to know I rejected him instead of the other way around.  Tell me, what does it feel like to know your grandson was turned away by the biggest whore in town?  It must sting, the way you act.”

  
“You listen, and you listen good, you little bitch,” Mrs. Carter said, pointing her bony finger in Dawn’s face.  “The best thing that ever happened was you walking away from him.  He’ll see it one day, don’t doubt that.  This man will see it too, if he even sticks around that long, and you’ll always end up alone because no one wants the horse that’s been rode hard and put up wet so many times she’s lost count.”

  
Dawn was fighting to keep the tears stinging her eyes from falling down her face.  She’d be damned if she was going to let Mrs. Carter see her cry.  She needed to get out of there or that was going to be the case.

  
“You need to leave.  Now.”

  
“Oh, I’m leaving.  Should I wait for your gentleman friend, walk him out or is he really going to stay for a while?”

  
“I cannot wait for the day you lose interest in who I fuck, Bess Carter,” Dawn said as she shoved the gate closed as Mrs. Carter marched up the steps.  “Maybe then we can both sleep better at night.”

  
“Oh, I sleep just fine, little one,” Mrs. Carter cooed as she walked out of sight.  “I’m not the one with the sins of a whore weighing me down.”

  
Dawn ran back in the house, slamming the door shut and sliding down to the floor as tears rolled down her face and sobs wracked her body. 

  
‘Damn you, fucking bitch,’ Dawn thought.  ‘Of all the times to let you get under my skin.’

  
Tom opened the bathroom door and popped his head out.  Dawn looked up at him as she felt the shame wash over her.  How had she let this happen, for him to see her cry like this?   He ran to her and fell to the floor beside her.

  
“What’s wrong?” he asked, quite alarmed.  “Did you hurt yourself?  Did you fall?”

  
Dawn smiled at him through her tears.  Bless him, he really was kind. 

  
“No, I’m fine,” Dawn said, still not able to stop the tears.  “Bess just...well...I...”

  
“Shh,” Tom shushed her as he pulled her up from the floor.  “Come, settle on the sofa and I’ll fix us some tea.  You can either tell me or I can hold you until you forget all about it, okay?”

  
“That last part sounds wonderful,” Dawn said.  “And the tea, too.”

  
She went to the couch, wiping her eyes.  When Tom brought the tea and sat beside her, she let him cradle her as she leaned on him and closed her eyes. 

  
“You smell so good, it’s not fair,” Dawn said as she inhaled his scent deeply, rubbing her face on his soft t shirt. 

  
“How on earth is my cologne choice unfair?” he said with a smile as he ran his hand softly up and down her arm.

  
“It’s not even your cologne,” Dawn grumbled as she tucked her nose into his neck.  “It’s just you.  You smell exactly like I expected you to smell, only way better.”

  
“And how is that?”

  
“Clean, fresh.  Strong.  Manly,” Dawn said with a sigh.  “Like power...and candy.”

  
“Candy?  How does that mix with power?”

  
“It mixes wonderfully,” Dawn said, laughing as she traced lines across Tom’s chest.  “You know, I have to say I’m disappointed you don’t really smell like leather and some weird Asgardian spices.  Perhaps you and Loki really are two different people.”

  
“Shh, you mustn’t let that secret out.”

  
“I won’t.”   Dawn paused, chewing on her lip.  She looked Tom in the eyes.  “I’m sorry I’ve ruined our evening with my fit.”

  
“You haven’t ruined anything,” Tom said, smoothing her hair.  “I was the one who invited Bess when I shouldn’t have, so that’s on me.  I do think the rest is on her, though, so let’s not worry more about it tonight.”

   
They sat curled up, tracing imaginary patterns on each others’ bodies for a long while. Dawn kissed Tom trying to work past whatever demons Mrs. Carter had awoken but she had to pull away.  Knowing he was disappointed, she flopped her head down on his chest.

  
Tom lifted her face, giving her an understanding smile and a firm kiss on her forehead.

  
“It’s okay,” he whispered.  “I understand.”

  
“No.  I’m disappointed, it’s okay for you to be, too.  I can’t believe I have let her get me so upset.”

  
“We have had a big week.  It is understandable.”

  
“I guess,” Dawn said, still not happy with herself.  “I’m getting really tired, think I will head to bed.  I’ll fix breakfast in the morning.”

  
“Sounds good,” Tom said.  “I think I’ll sit up a bit more, do some reading.”

  
“Night.”

  
“Goodnight.”

  
Reaching the hall, Dawn stopped to look back at Tom.  Watching his graceful fingers turn the pages, the way his neck flexed as he tilted his head, perhaps pondering the text, she was kicking herself for not being able to shake off Mrs. Carter’s words. Perhaps she was more worried about Tom’s opinion of her sexuality than she realized. 

  
He’s just a man, she told herself.  A human being with needs and desires like everyone else.  You have got to quit thinking he’s some mythical creature especially when he is sitting eight feet from you reading literature. 

She was going to go all Scarlet O’Hara and just think about that tomorrow.

  
*

  
Dawn had been sleeping fitfully when a huge crash outside jerked her awake.  Startled and trying to calm the adrenaline running through her, she lay still waiting to see if she could tell more about what was happening.  Another crash soon followed, although a bit softer, and Dawn jumped out of bed.  She reached under her bed and pulled out her Remington shotgun, checking to make sure it was loaded.  Keeping the gun pointed down, she inched towards the door, opened it and stepped into the hall.  Tom was already halfway to her room.

  
“I take it that wasn’t you?” Dawn whispered.

  
“Unfortunately, no.”

  
“Of all the nights for me to forget to turn on the alarm.  Okay, well, follow me then,” she instructed as she raised the gun somewhat and began to go towards the living room.

  
“Holy shit, is that a real gun?”

  
“It’s not wise to go around pointing a fake one, especially if someone’s trying to break in.”

  
“Do you know how to use it?” 

  
“Of course I do, moron,” Dawn whispered, about to get tickled at the extra panic her shotgun was causing Tom.  “I live in the fucking sticks.  Kinda goes with the territory.”

  
They slowly progressed to the edge of the hall, Dawn taking a quick look out in the main room.  She didn’t see anything so she motioned for Tom to follow her towards the windows.  She pointed towards the light switches beside the door and Tom went to them.

  
“Now,” she whispered, and Tom switched on the lights to the patio as she looked outside.  Immediately she saw the issue, and sighed loudly with relief.  “It’s the fucking tray with the pie.  An animal must have smelled it and decided to have a midnight snack.  Looks like it knocked down a chair, too.  Probably some raccoons.”

  
“Oh, bloody hell,” Tom said, clutching his chest.  “That scared the shit out of me.”

  
“Me, too,” Dawn said, as Tom turned on the living room light and she got a good look at him.

  
He was wearing plain white boxers, smaller than the ones he usually wore for breakfast, and no shirt.  Tom was still so very muscular, and Dawn was mesmerized watching his chest rise and fall quickly as he tried to calm his breathing.  His body was enticing under normal circumstances.  Add the scare they both just had and everything seemed more intense.  Her brain kicking in, she put the safety on her gun and laid it across the couch.  As Dawn stood there and just watched various muscles flex and contort on his toned body, she finally realized he had something in his hand.

  
His guitar.

  
She stared at the instrument, eyes blinking wildly.  Looking back from the guitar to Tom, she shot him a puzzled look.

  
“It was the only thing I had,” Tom said sheepishly.  “If there’s a firearm in my room, no one informed me.”

  
Realizing he carried his damn guitar down the hallway to possibly face intruders, Dawn burst into an absolute fit of giggles.

  
“Wait, so let me make sure I understand you right,” she said as she gasped for air between cackles of laughter.  “You knew someone might be breaking in and you brought your guitar for safety measures?”

  
Tom pressed his lips together, face red, about to laugh himself.  He simply nodded.

  
“What were you going to do, play them a lullaby?  Sing them to death?  I’ve heard you sing, its not that bad,” Dawn said, collapsing to her knees in laughter. 

  
“Excuse me for not being as prepared as Miss Annie Oakley here, okay?”

  
That just made Dawn roar harder, and Tom finally caved and joined her.  He gave her a little shove as he plopped down beside her and it was enough to topple her over.  She recovered quickly and shoved him back, and in no time they were wrestling all over the living room floor. 

  
Dawn didn’t know how long she could take this torture.  This was making her so turned on.  She could tell, however, Tom was certainly enjoying their playtime, too.  Every time he moved against her Dawn could feel him getting harder and herself getting wetter.  Enough is enough, she decided.  It was time to fuck.

  
“Wait,” Dawn said, jumping up and grabbing her gun.  “I need to put this back before I forget.  Come on.”

  
Tom hopped up and followed her to her room as she shoved the gun back under her bed.  She kept it in the safe when the boys were home, but a bit closer when they weren’t.  Dawn stood and faced Tom, who was leaning on her door frame with his arms crossed.

  
“If that’s a hint, I hear you loud and clear,” Dawn said as she stared at Tom’s crotch.  The button on his boxers had popped and his hard cock was jutting out partially on display.

  
“Oh my god,” Tom said, covering his face with his hands after he looked down.  “Can this night get more embarrassing?”

  
“Uncover your face,” Dawn ordered.  “Do you know how fucking hot you look right now?  Standing there like a damn Greek god, cock so huge it won’t even stay in your boxers.  How is that embarrassing?”

  
“It’s not as smooth as I’d intended this moment to be,” Tom said, cheeks still flushed.

  
“You know what, I’m not picky.  I’ll take it.  Now come here and fuck me.” 

  
That seemed to cure Tom of any remaining shame as he immediately stripped free from his boxers and crossed the room.  Dawn’s breath caught at the sight of him completely nude before her.  She didn’t know where to look first.  That MASSIVE cock that was every bit as big if not bigger than she knew it would be, his long muscular legs that went on for ages, his chest and broad shoulders.   Of all those delectable things, all she could find herself doing was staring in his eyes, holding his burning gaze.  Tom crawled up her bed shoving sheets and pillows out of the way.

  
“I feel a bit overwhelmed,” Dawn admitted breathlessly.  “I don’t know where to start.”

  
“Do you want to stop? I don...”

  
“No! Don’t stop!”

  
“Just relax and let me start, then,” Tom said with a wolfish grin.  He made quick work of yanking off her panties, shaking his head as he did so.  “You and your neon.”

  
“At least I’m not afraid of color,” Dawn said, feeling more at ease.

  
“Up,” Tom said.  She sat up and lifted her arms for him to take off her shirt.  “Oh fucking hell,” he groaned as her breasts were fully revealed to him, taking them in his hands and squeezing them. 

  
Dawn’s heart was pounding as Tom continued to explore her breasts, his large hands massaging and tugging.  She could feel him panting against her neck as he began to ease her down on the bed. 

  
“You are so stunning, Dawn.  Every damn inch of you.”

  
“Let’s not get too carried away,” Dawn said as she leaned back on her bed, spreading her legs.    

  
Dawn could feel the muscles in his thighs flex in restraint as he slid his hands up her sides.  Tom began to nibble and suck on her neck and shoulders.  Shivers running throughout her, Dawn couldn’t hold back her cries as she tightened her thighs around his hips.  Letting her fingers rake over his shoulders while he moved along her body, she was getting lost in Tom’s pants and whispers into her skin.  

  
Scratching her nails down his back, she finally got her hands on his bare ass.  The way he flinched and rocked against her when she dug her fingers in tight sent waves straight to her pussy.   With every squeeze she gave, Tom’s cock reacted with a twitch in response.  Dawn reached between them and grabbed his dripping cock.  Running her thumb over the tip, she began to pump, gripping tighter each pass. They were both moaning and grunting, Dawn about to start talking gibberish about how fucking thick he was, how she wasn’t sure she’d ever had her hands on such a man.

  
No, she was sure she had never had her hands on such a man, let alone such a cock.

  
“Ease up or I’ll be coming on your thighs, darling.”

  
“That sounds wonderful,” Dawn muttered.

  
Tom finally reached her tits and attacked them like a wild man.  Dawn was about to pull a fucking Exorcist move and fly right off the damn bed when he put his mouth to work on her nipples.  As he pulled, twisted and rubbed one breast, he sucked hard on the other, rolling his tongue around the nipple and working it with his lips and teeth.  Dawn was a thrashing, bucking hot mess under him.

  
“Please...” she begged.  “I need to come.  I need you.”

  
Dawn let her legs fall all the way open as Tom worked his way to her right, laying on his side.  He hiked his leg across her thigh to keep her open to him, taking a nipple back between his lips.  Hearing the wet, slick sounds as he sucked and licked on her body was dizzying.  Finally, he slid his hand to her pussy, gently gliding his fingertips through her heat as he continued the glorious torture to her breasts.

  
After what felt like ages, Tom delved into Dawn’s folds and began working her clit.  Legs twitching with need, Dawn cried out so loudly in near delirium that she embarrassed herself. 

  
“I’m so noisy,” Dawn grumbled as she threw an arm over her face. 

  
“No need for quietness,” Tom said, kissing her lips.  “I quite like you noisy.”  With that, he slipped a finger in her pussy and began to quickly pump.  Adding another long finger, Dawn started to pant and heave.

  
“Yes...yes...oh,” Dawn cried, causing Tom to speed up his already fast movements.

  
“There you go,” he whispered hotly.  “Let me hear you.”

  
Dawn could feel the pressure coil deep within her.  Tom moved his thumb to where it would bump against her clit with each pump and that was all she needed.  Coming hard around his fingers, Dawn threw her head back as she wailed out her pleasure. 

  
Tom slowed his pace when her orgasm began to subside while he murmured his approval in her ear.  He began to scissor his fingers insider her, stretching her further to help prepare her for his cock.  Smashing his lips on hers in frenzied desire, they kissed and caressed each other until the longing was so strong neither could stand it.  Tom hopped up on his knees in front of Dawn, bending to kiss her neck while letting his wet tip nudge her belly.

  
“Condoms?”

  
“In the drawer,” Dawn said with a point to her nightstand.  Tom was leaning towards it when Dawn became aware of what he was about to discover.  “Wait!” she cried, wriggling out to retrieve the item herself.  “I’ll get it.”

  
“Something you don’t want me to see?” he teased with a smack to her rear.

  
“Of course not, it’ll just be faster if I get it.”  Plus I’m not sure I want you to see my ‘Frost Giant’ blue vibrator.  Just to be safe, she left the box out on top of the nightstand.

  
“We’ll get back to the drawer some other day,” Tom said with a throaty laugh as he rolled on the condom.  “For now, I’m just so ready to fuck you.”

  
Dawn gasped as he tackled her back down onto the mattress.  Tom raised up just enough to take his cock in his hand and rub the head up and down her slit.  He slowly pushed in her, the pained look on his face causing Dawn to pulse around him.  Despite prepping her, she still felt a good stretch as he entered her.

  
“Wait,” she said, as Tom was now completely inside her.  “You’re so fucking huge.  Let me feel you for a minute.”

  
“Certainly,” he replied, as his cock twitched inside her.  “Only a minute though, because you have no fucking idea how badly I need to come.”

  
Dawn laughed as she ran her hands over his chest.  Enjoying the way his face was still scrunched up, she ran her nails across his nipples causing him to whimper.  Ready for him to start, she clenched herself around him as hard as she could.

  
“Okay.”

  
No more words were necessary as Tom instantly began to work his body.  He plunged in agonizingly slow but didn’t wait long before he was snapping his hips against her quite soundly.

  
“Oh, fuck yeah,” Dawn said, grabbing his ass hard.  She was overcome with sensation as Tom filled her.  The stretch he gave her was fantastic.  Not too much to be uncomfortable but just enough so that every move he made jolted her with pleasure.

  
Sitting up on his knees, Tom reached his hands under Dawn’s hips and hoisted her up so that he could rock into her with ease despite how high his cock now was thanks to his long thighs.  Startled at first, Dawn quickly got with the program and grabbed beneath her knees, holding her legs close to her body as Tom thrust away.  She was ready to come again as her cries got longer and less coherent.

  
“Yes... Yes,” she huffed. “Oh Thomas...don’t stop!”

  
He didn’t, and she was clamping down on him hard as she was swept away in a very strong orgasm.  Tom fucked her through it, managing not to come himself.  He lowered her down to the mattress, still pumping his cock in her as he reached down to caress her cheek.  He gave her time to catch her breath before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

  
“Over and up, darling,” he said seductively.  “When you’re able.”

  
“I’m able now, asshole,” Dawn said, gasping for breath but hopping up and turning her ass up to him.   She groaned as he once again teased her hole and clit with his cock, this time taking much longer than he did previously. 

  
Tom entered her with one swift buck.  Dawn collapsed into her folded arms as she raised her ass up higher to his body.  Damn, does everything the man can do feel so fucking amazing?  She imagined that was a firm “Yes.”   As he rammed into her soaked pussy, Dawn had to put her hands out in front of her to help keep her from being rocked up the bed. 

  
He was fucking her so hard that his balls were slapping against her clit, bringing on her third orgasm of the night.  She pressed against him as much as she could with the hope that she could come once more before he did.  As his hips began to miss the beat just a smidge, she knew he was close.

  
“More,” she said over her shoulder.  “I’m so close.”

  
Picking up speed and slamming into her deeper and faster, Tom was the one uttering nonsense now.

  
“Oh, fuck yes,” he moaned.  “I want it...to feel you.  Come.  Please.”

  
“Spank me,” Dawn ordered and Tom’s hand came down on her almost instantly, bringing her so close.  “Again, more.”

  
He quickly complied with three more swats to her tail, the last one being the hardest and more than enough to send her pulsating around him.  Tom moaned as he started to jerk with shallow, quick thrusts as he finally came.  He stilled, and she could feel him twitching inside her, wishing she was feeling his cum. 

  
They fell to the bed in a heap of limbs trying to catch their breath.  Tom propped up to watch Dawn as she panted away. 

  
“That was absolutely amazing, Dawn,” he said, pushing her hair out of her face. 

  
“Yeah,” was all Dawn could get out as she took deep breaths.  “I’m so out of shape, I guess.”

  
“I’m thinking three orgasms would do that to most people,” Tom said, laughing.   “I’ll go get us some water and get rid of this condom.”

  
Dawn watched him pull off the rubber and tie it.  As he walked out of the room, she couldn’t take her eyes off his ass and thighs.

  
Oh dear fuck, she just fucked Tom Hiddleston.  Gina was going to lose her shit.  Hell, Dawn was going to lose her shit. 

  
Hearing Tom returning, Dawn quickly smoothed her hair down as best she could.  Tom reached her a water as he climbed over her body to settle down beside her.  He halfway sat up, grabbing the covers and pillows he’d previously tossed out of the way.  Dawn’s eyeballs popped open as she realized he intended to spend the night in her bed.  Of course Tom noticed.

  
“Is it alright?” he quickly asked.  “I can go...”

  
“No!” Dawn insisted as she took both their waters and sat them on her nightstand then turned off her lamp.  “It’s fine, I swear.  I...just wasn’t really expecting it.”

  
“Okay,” he said gently, pulling her back to him as he moved her hair away from her neck so he could kiss it.  “I think we’ll both sleep pretty damn good, what do you say?”

  
“We should,” she said as she pushed her ass back on his now soft cock and thighs.  Turning her head to face him as best she could.  “And yes, Tom.  You’re right.  That was amazing.”

Tom wrapped his arm around her front, squeezing her to him, sighing with contentment.  Dawn settled back into her pillow, feeling sleep overcome her quickly.  If she had said what was truly on her mind, it would have been more like “You’re amazing.”  Perhaps next time.  God, please be a next time.

With that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Marcy Playground  
> Writer: John K. Wozniak  
> Publishers: ©Warner/Chappell Music, Inc.  
> Copyright: Wozniak Publishing, WB Music Corp


	6. It's Midnight Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> “I'm gonna help you get over, Bein' under that spell  
> You're gonna learn to love midnight, Inside this pumpkin shell  
> I gotta few new magic tricks, Your godmother can't do  
> I'll show you what it means to, Bip, bip, bip, bip, boppity boo
> 
> It's midnight Cinderella time that you should know  
> There's gonna be some changes in the way this story goes  
> It's midnight Cinderella but don't you worry none  
> 'Cause I'm Peter Peter the Pumpkin Eater  
> And the party has just begun” ~Garth Brooks
> 
> *
> 
> If you're familiar with the song, I TOTALLY imagine Tom dancing like this to the line "Cause I'm Peter Peter the Pumpkin Eater, And the party has just begun." I felt the need to share this lovely gif via [hiddlescheekbatch](http://hiddlescheekbatch.tumblr.com/post/128517193804/tom-hiddleston-bare-necessities/)
> 
>    
> 
> 
>    
> [Click here to listen!](https://youtu.be/CSO4hRpZF5s/) (Does NOT open in a new tab)
> 
> *

*

 

Opening her eyes part way, rubbing the sleep out of them, Dawn froze mid-action as soon as she recollected she was not alone in her bed. A few moments of listening to Tom’s steady breathing assured her he was still sound asleep. Carefully, ever so carefully, she eased out of bed making sure not to jerk or tug on the sheet. Successful, Dawn faced the bed and stared at the beautiful display before her. Flat on his back, one arm tossed over his head and legs spread wide open, Tom looked so relaxed, so peaceful. Like he belonged there.

 

Whoa, Nelly. Get that shit out of your head this instant. Focus on that tent big enough to house a small family of chipmunks safely throughout the winter. 

 

Almost laughing out loud at the mental image of a cock-supported tent scurrying with rodents, Dawn slipped out of the room to the bathroom. She quickly did her business and decided to brush out her hair. True, Tom had seen it looking that bad before, but she didn’t want to make that a habit. She wanted to be sexy, dammit. This sleeping in old t shirts needed to change. With that thought, she quickly rinsed her mouth out with water, hoping to get rid of some of her morning breath. 

 

Dawn had hoped to slip back in bed before Tom knew she had been up, but no such luck as he was rolled over on his side curled up to her pillow, waiting for her. She was surprised she didn’t feel shy, fully naked just walking into the room. He had saw every inch of her last night, but that was different.

 

“Morning,” Tom rasped out, clearing his throat. God. His fucking voice. She would never tire of it.

 

“Morning,” Dawn returned, crawling back into her spot as Tom lifted up the sheet. 

 

Covering them halfway up, leaving her breasts free, he curled his arm around her body as he nestled in behind her. Dawn hummed in pleasure as he gathered her hair in his hand and neatly tucked it out of the way, exposing her neck to him. He nuzzled his nose against her shoulder, ghosting his lips across her skin up to that spot just behind her ear. He paused to lick there, then bit her ear lobe.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Tom asked, following the path back to her shoulder while he pressed his hard cock into the cleft of her ass.

 

“I did,” Dawn said while taking his hand from her stomach and placing it on her breast, where he began to rub her nipple lightly between his thumb and forefinger. “How ‘bout you?”

 

“I slept like a man that had given someone a really good fucking,” he said with a firm pinch to her hardened nipple.

 

“That’s funny,” Dawn said, laughing as she rubbed her ass against him. “I got a really good fucking last night. What are the chances?” 

 

“Indeed,” Tom whispered as he began to rock against her. “What do you think my chances are for a really good fuck this morning?”

 

“I think the odds are in your favor.”

 

“Well, then,” Tom said, reaching over her to the box of condoms on the nightstand. “Are we going to be Peeta and Katniss?” 

 

“More like Katniss and Gale.”

 

“I should have known that,” Tom said as Dawn could feel him working with the condom behind her. “Little Miss Underdog here.”

 

“Underdog has nothing to do with it,” Dawn said, shooting him a coy look. “Those Hemsworth boys are a sight for sore eyes.”

 

“So I’ve heard,” Tom said with a chuckle. 

 

Tom returned his attention to her neck and breasts, further stirring heat through her body. His hand traveled lower, Dawn enjoying its journey down her body. Running his palm down the dip of her waist and over her hip, he reached her ass and grabbed a handful. As he massaged it, he never let up on his attention with his mouth and worked down her neck giving gentle bites. 

 

Twisting back to meet Tom’s mouth as he rose up for a kiss, Dawn opened her knees, tossing her leg over Tom’s thighs curled up behind her, letting him know she was ready for more. He moved his attention to her clit and smiled broadly into their kiss when she bucked against his hand.

 

“Eager, are we?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Tom slid his fingers into her pussy. Slowly, softly, he pushed in and out of her slick walls. Dawn was quite certain the mans fingers could reach her cervix with no problem at all. Hell, they could probably reach up and scratch that tickle in her throat if she asked him nicely. 

 

Tom kept the pace unhurried but there was an urgency rising within both of them. Dawn was trying to just lay there and enjoy the feel of his fingers pumping, his hot breath against her, his soft, warm skin against her back. And she did, for longer than she thought was possible. With every bump of his cock to her ass she was being pushed well beyond her limits. Reaching out for his hair, Dawn made her simple request with a down-right carnal whimper.

 

”Please.”

 

With that Tom shifted, gripping her thigh firmly to keep it over his leg. With a couple of swivels of his hips, his cock found its place as he pushed into her body. Dawn let out a loud moan as he filled her from behind, slightly tender from last nights fucking. 

 

Tom paused a moment after he was inside her, letting them both prolong their pleasure. Neither one of them moved, aside from their heaving chests. With his breath against her face and hard cock deep within her pussy, Dawn was overcome with a feeling she couldn’t quite identify. It was powerful. Fierce, even. 

 

She had nearly forgotten what it was like to have her very depths shook awake by such simple, yet intense passion. Pure passion. Yes, that’s what that feeling was. She was afraid that door had been hidden away too far, for too long. Not only had Tom found it, he kicked the fucker wide open. Why was she even remotely surprised?

 

If the wild beating of his heart she could feel pressed against her was any indication, Dawn wasn’t the only one consumed by this uninhibited energy. It was almost, dare she say, too intense? Without a doubt, she knew this man was capable of taking her places sexually she had only dreamed of the past few years, if not longer. That thought alone was enough to make her almost come, causing her to clench on Tom’s cock.

 

Tom finally began to fuck her, slow and deep. Releasing her thigh, he squeezed and flicked at her nipples. Gradually he upped his pace and began to fuck her harder. Placing his grip on her thigh once more, her ample bosom now bounced quite freely. Dawn moved to hold herself but Tom stopped her.

 

“No,” he begged. “I want to watch.”

 

Well, who was she to deny the man a good view. Hmm, she hadn’t done a “View From Here” in a few days. Oh what she would give to send Gina a snippet of this hot and sensual fuck. Hell, she’d like to send it to herself to prove that this all was really happening.

 

Watching her tits bounce about kicked Tom into overdrive as he began to fuck her with vigor. Already about to come, Dawn reached down to rub her clit. She couldn’t help but smile as Tom leaned over to watch. If she hadn’t been so close, she would have really gave him something to look at. No time for that, as she was soon lost in her orgasm as her body pulsed and rippled around his cock. Dawn could tell Tom was trying to hold out. She was having none of that, either. 

 

“Let go,” she panted. “Please... come with me. Oh, Thomas...”

 

With a lovely scrunched up face, groans that sounded like a whimpering puppy that soon turned into a string of curses and cries of her name, Tom came right after Dawn. 

 

“Shit, darling,” Tom puffed as he flopped on his back. “It’s been way too long since I’ve had such a rousing fuck so early in the morning. Stay put.” He hopped up, with a kiss to her shoulder, and headed to the bathroom to tend to himself.

 

Watching the door like an animal waiting for their master, she met Tom’s lazy smile with one of her own as he sauntered back into the room. God, she loved how he crawled in her bed over her body, instead of going to the other side. True, it was a huge ass bed to walk around, but still. Tom turned Dawn towards him and they wrapped arms and legs together, while Dawn dug her nose into her favorite spot against his neck. 

 

“I’m a big cuddler,” Tom said as he tightened his leg around hers, running his hand up and down her back.

 

“I never would have pegged you for that type,” Dawn giggled, dragging her fingers across his shoulders. “Mr. Everyone Gets A Hug.”

 

“Don’t make me smack this ass,” Tom laughed as he squeezed it. “After that fuck, it’s safe to say I’m done for right now.”

 

“I’ll try to behave...” Dawn said as she licked his nipple. 

 

Lost in the comfort of each other, a gentle reminder that even free spirits need to be held close sometimes, they lay there stroking, laughing, caressing each other for close to an hour. Nothing overly aggressive, simply enjoying the feel of the delightful person beneath their touch. Unhurriedly, they talked about every random thing under the sun. From old cartoons to an almost heated debate over James Deen taking on a twist of the amazing rebel’s name, and everything in between. 

 

“But he doesn’t look a bloody thing like him,” Tom stood firm in his protest. “If he did, then possibly it would be forgivable.”

 

“It’s not about looking like him,” Dawn insisted. “It’s...”

 

Before they could continue their porn star discussion, the clock stroke midnight, jerking Cinderella’s ass right out of the ball and into a rolling pumpkin, not even one glass slipper to be found. She heard the tell-tale sounds of the faint screaming before he spoke, but it was too late. Dawn hushed immediately, eyes opening wide with embarrassing horror.

 

“Say my name...”

 

Tom blinked in confusion.

 

“Loki!”

 

“Say my name!”

 

“What on earth?” as a small smile formed on his lips.

 

Dawn was almost frozen with humiliation. Almost. Tears beginning to form in her eyes, she flew out of bed, grabbed the fucking phone and ran to the bathroom like a scared three year old child.

 

It took her a few tries to turn off the alarm the way her hands were shaking so badly. She heard Tom chasing after her and knew he was right outside the door, hearing the damn thing play even longer. 

 

“Dawn?” Tom called, sounding confused. “Can you please open the door?”

 

After debating whether to try to climb out the twelve inch air conditioning vent or to open the door and face Tom, Dawn admitted with defeat she was left with only one option. Squeezing out the vent. 

 

Yeah, she wished.

 

Dawn opened the door and quickly turned to lean against the vanity, realizing that did not hide her from Tom as they stared at each other in the mirror. 

 

“May I ask what just happened?” Tom spoke softly.

 

“What just happened?” Dawn half yelled, spinning to face him. “I’m such a moron that I forgot I have LOKI as my alarm clock ringtone and it just went off, you asshole!”

 

“Well,” Tom said as he took a step closer. “I sort of figured that part out. I mean the next part. Why did you run?” 

 

“What? Why on earth do you think? It’s humiliating!”

 

“I...I kind of like it,” Tom said, touching her arm. “I’ve had the Star Wars theme as my alarm before, what’s the difference?”

 

“Oh, did you wake up in bed with Han Solo, fuck him, then have it go off while you lay cuddling?”

 

“I see your point,” Tom said with a smile which only infuriated Dawn. “I really do, but you reacted without even seeing what I was going to say.”

 

“’Cause I didn’t want to think about what you might say!” Dawn covered her face with her hands. “I feel like a college kid whose parents have shown up unexpectedly and I’m trying to hide the beer and weed, or something. If I’d only known you were coming...”

 

“You would have what?” Tom asked, removing her hands from her face and holding them in his. “Erased all traces of Loki from your existence? Like you weren’t even a fan?” 

 

“Yes!”

 

“Are you ashamed to be a fan of Loki, or Marvel or what have you?”

 

“What? No!”

 

“Are you ashamed to be a fan of me?”

 

“Of course not,” Dawn whispered hotly, blushing to her core. 

 

“Then help me understand.”

 

“Really?” Dawn asked. “You’re not a stupid man, Tom. I would think you’d understand that it’s overwhelming to have someone you’re a big fan of show up at your door. Maybe you don’t get it because you’re a celebrity...”

 

“Oh, don’t start with the celebrity shit,” Tom said as she spun her back around, both of them facing the mirror. “We’ve been fine all week. Look. What do you see?”

 

“I see a naked Tom Hiddleston and me,” Dawn said, a very small smile easing its way to her lips. 

 

“Look again,” Tom said, bumping her ass with his hips.

 

“You and me.”

 

“Yes,” Tom said, kissing the top of her head. “That is what I see, too.”

 

“Like you don’t see “FAN” painted all over my face...”

 

“You seem to have way more of an issue with you being a fan than I do,” Tom said, smiling. “Up until you ran and hid in the bathroom, you’ve been seemingly in complete control.”

 

“Oh,” Dawn groaned with shame. “That is part of my problem, I think,” she said, turning in his arms to face him. “I am usually so in charge with... situations like this and it's making me confused that I'm not feeling that full sense of control with you. It’s hard not to get overwhelmed.”

 

“I understand that,” he said tenderly. “You seem like a woman who is not easily caught off guard. I really admire that about you, by the way.”

 

Dawn sighed and let her face fall into Tom’s chest. He hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her mouth up to his. Soon they were nipping and biting, Dawn trying to climb his body as he stood there. He helped her with that, hoisting her up to his waist. 

 

“I thought you were done for,” Dawn said as she felt his cock hard between them.

 

“Oh, I’m so done for,” Tom laughed, carrying her to the shower. He turned it on and stepped in, pushing her against the wall as he absolutely devoured her mouth. “And so are you...” he gasped, breaking away, preparing to shove his cock inside her. “Oh, for fuck’s sake! Damn condoms...”

 

Holding back screams of ‘I swear to God I’m clean, please fuck me now!’ but only barely, Dawn slid down Tom’s body to her knees. Looking up and watching the water stream over them, she pushed her tits together tightly around his cock. 

 

“Fuck them.”

 

And he did.

 

*

 

Tom walked into the studio trying to keep the ginormous smile off his face, but it was pretty damn hard. Dawn had wished him good luck today in the jeep, this being his official first day at work in the studio. He watched her head to her office, wondering if she felt better after this morning. She seemed to, and he was glad for that.

 

“Here’s the man,” Rodney said, slapping Tom on the shoulder roughly. That seemed to be the country way to greet here, instead of polite handshakes or even hugs. “Are you ready to do a few voice runs today? Get a feel of it for next week?”

 

“More than ready,” Tom said, slapping Rodney back. When in Rome.

 

“Good, good,” Rodney said, nodding. Leaning towards Tom, he said, “You smell kind of... girly today, Tom.”

 

The grin that exploded across Tom’s face told Rodney all he needed to know. With a wink he led Tom down the hall to the small sound room where they would be working today.

 

“Join you in one moment,” Tom said as he removed his phone from his pocket. “I need to have a fax sent.” He finished his call quickly and entered the room.

 

Tim, Jake and Rusty were busy fiddling with wires, controls and various devices. The room looked similar to something one would expect at a radio interview. Intrigued, he started tapping on a mic attached to a computer.

 

“Shit! Don’t do that!” Jake screeched, jerking off his studio headphones. “That went straight in my ears!”

 

“I’m so terribly sorry!” Tom said, embarrassed. “I’m getting very excited.”

 

“I’m sure you are,” Jake said a bit more calm. “Just please refrain from tapping things around here, okay?”

 

Rodney’s head shot up, giving Tom a look that all but said “Too late!” and Tom laughed. 

 

“I’ll try to control my tapping,” he said, with a wink tossed at Rodney.

 

“Come over here, Tom,” Rusty said, motioning to a mic set up at a desk. “We’re going to start off with some sound checks so let me fix you up.” Tom settled down in his chair as Rusty arranged things in front of him. “I must be hungry because you smell like a peppermint patty or something...”

 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Rusty froze, as did all action behind him from Tim and Jake. Alarmed at their actions, not sure if it meant what he feared, Tom looked up at Rusty with pleading eyes. “I think I grabbed the wrong bath gel today,” he weakly offered. 

 

“Easily done,” Rusty tried to move along. “Easily done. NOW, where were we?”

 

Rusty shuffled back to the smaller sound board and started to get Jake’s attention off Tom before he had too much time to think about all things peppermint. Rodney leaned over Tom’s desk.

 

“Is that the best you could come up with?” he whispered. “No need to have these men riled up about you forking their gal.”

 

“I think that was better than ‘Dawn scrubbed me from head to toe with her soap to get all the cum off me’ don’t you?”

 

“Oh, Jesus!” Tim proclaimed as he slammed the headset he had just put on back off again. “Please, Tom, I beg of you. Watch out for ALL the mics in here. When you tap them it goes straight into all our ears.” 

 

Tom quickly looked the men over, thankful at least Tim was the only one that had the fucking headphones on. He met and held Tim’s gaze, silently begging...but not sure for what...with all his might. Tim gave a slight nod.

 

“I truly apologize,” Tom fumbled. “I will sit still, I promise.”

 

Rodney pinched his nose together, about to completely lose his shit and laugh right out. Tom didn’t know whether to join him or to be mad at him for not waiting to discuss that later. This was all starting to come apart rather quickly. Tom wondered what else he could announce to the men about Dawn. How they both seemed to have a fetish for rubbing cum on each other, perhaps? 

 

Dawn popped in the door right then, naturally.

 

“I need one of you guys in my office for a minute to...”

 

“I’ll go,” Tim said as he jumped up and nearly ran to the door. 

 

Dawn looked quite puzzled and glanced over the room. No one looked exceptionally happy, so she turned to follow him.

 

*

 

“I need for you to...”

 

“I know you guys fucked,” Tim blurted. “Well, at least I know there was cum to be cleaned up and by the grace of God above I’m the only other one who heard it.”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

“Oh yes,” Tim huffed, sitting down on the couch and holding his head in his hands. He wasn’t upset at Dawn in any way, or Tom for that matter, he was just dreading the looming shit storm with Jake. “Your boy smells a bit minty today, and everyone has noticed, apparently.”

 

“Oh my god!” Dawn groaned, collapsing beside Tim. She had always loved the smell of it and had peppermint scented everything, and they all teased her about it. “What did Jake say? Wait, who talked about cum?”

 

Tim filled her in on the events that led to him overhearing their shower activities.

 

“So how did Rodney know?” 

 

“Really, Dawn?” Tim asked flatly. “You two are fucking glowing so bright I don’t see how Jake hasn’t imploded yet. So far he’s still pretending this isn’t happening.” 

 

“Oh, Tim,” Dawn said, sighing as she tossed a leg over his. “I’ll probably be glowing for years. He fucks like a beast. Last night, it was wild. I came three times and this morning was slower but still hot as fuck and then we..”

 

“Please, God, Dawn,” Tim cut her off. “You know I don’t care to talk about sex but please save the worst of it for Gina!”

 

“Oh shit! I haven’t called Gina yet! She’ll kill me!”

 

“You have bigger fish to fry right now, darlin’, as soon as Jake is willing to admit what’s going on.”

 

“I gave him fair warning that I would sleep with Tom if I had the chance,” Dawn said, about to get riled up. “I owe him nothing else and I really didn’t owe him that.”

 

“I’m not saying you owe him anything, Dawn,” Tim tried to assure her. “I’m making sure you’re really aware of how this is liable to hit him.”

 

“I’m very well aware, and to be honest, I flat out don’t care,” Dawn said, knowing that made her sound bitchy. “This is not about him, it’s about me, and I’m tired of tiptoeing around him.” She lifted her head, waiting for Tim’s reaction, good or bad.

 

“Well,” Tim said, smile spreading. “It’s about damn time.”

 

Dawn matched his smile, about to get all emotional or some shit.

 

“You’ve babied him enough,” Tim continued. “He’s not considered your feelings in ages but whines every damn time someone looks your way. I love him, but it needs to stop. Maybe this can put an end to it for good.”

 

“Maybe so,” Dawn said. “He’ll have to figure out how to handle it on his own.”

 

“I know, but dear Lord he’ll be a pain in the ass for me!”

 

Dawn laughed, “Bless your heart. Hope you make it.”

 

“All jokes aside,” Tim said, patting her on her knee. “I’m happy for you, Dawn. You deserve some fun.”

 

“Aw, shucks, Tim,” Dawn said, hugging her friend. “Are you sure you don’t want to hear more about how he can...”

 

“No, no!” Tim interrupted her, laughing as he held his hands up. “I think I’m good! But you better call Gina or she’ll beat your ass.”

 

“You’re right. Hey, we fucked before my birthday! A full week early, too. I had wanted to wait until that day, for the best birthday sex ever.”

 

“Are you really complaining about sleeping with Tom Hiddleston on any kind of time frame? And besides, I’d bet my eye teeth you’ll still get that great birthday sex. I imagine we’ll get to hear about it every birthday from now on.”

 

“Oh, hush up,” Dawn said with a swat to his arm. “You love hearing all my dirty little secrets, and you know it. Now, shoo, get out. Gina and I have orgasms to talk about.”

 

“But what did you even need me for to begin with?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out, go!”

 

Tim shut Dawn’s door behind him as he left, pausing to lean against the wall to get himself together before going back to the sound test room. He was thrilled for Dawn. This was shit you only dreamed of happening, and she was getting to actually do it. Sure, he knew what a lot of people thought about Dawn, but he knew how great she was. She did nothing worse than any man and no one blinked an eye at that. Tim never was one to judge anyway, let alone a woman for doing something he himself would do. Well, maybe in his younger days anyway.

 

Turning to walk back down the hall, he saw Tom peeping around the corner, looking sheepish. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he muttered, meeting Tom halfway down the hallway. “Everything okay?”

“Um, yes,” Tom started, looking nervous as hell. “Wondering if Dawn needed any more help.”

 

“Nope, we got it covered,” Tim said, looking the actor over. He didn’t have a bad feeling about Tom in any way, and he hoped he was right in thinking that Dawn’s feelings and reputation would be fairly safe in his hands. Still, Tim was no stranger to how the game was played in any kind of business, be it music or movies. He knew Dawn wasn’t either so that gave him more comfort than any good tingly thoughts about Tom. “I’m going to be upfront with you Tom, that’s how I work, okay?”

 

“I appreciate that.”

 

“We kind of watch out over Dawn here, as you could imagine. All these men in and out, never hurts to keep a close eye. She would kill us if she knew we did that, though, and to be honest, she doesn’t really need us to ‘cause she has a sound head on her shoulders.”

 

“I won’t tell her a thing,” Tom said with a smile. “I can tell you all care for her.”

 

“What you two do is totally between you. Dawn’s a big girl, she’s no stranger to studio life and she can handle it. You don’t have to worry about any gossip or trouble from me. I like to stay out of it normally, but I can’t help when shower activities are discussed into my headset. ”

 

“I’m really sorry about that. I never intended to...”

 

“It’s okay,” Tim said with a laugh. “You might want to be a little more careful, though.”

 

“Will do,” Tom said, starting to step past Tim. “I think I’ll pop in really fast to make sure everything’s okay.”

 

“NO!” Tim exclaimed, knowing Dawn was most likely quietly squealing away to Gina about orgasms and seeing stars and shit. “You...just need to come with me, I promise!”

 

“Well, um, okay.”

 

*

 

Now Tom was really confused. Tim seemed sincerely okay with what he’d overheard, and had assured him Dawn could handle it, so why rush him down the hall away from her door? Was she mad Tom had been so careless speaking with Rodney? Still upset about the alarm this morning? It left an uneasy feeling in him. He thought Dawn would be able to handle a little fun on the side. He sure hoped he wasn’t wrong.

 

Heading back to the men, Tom saw Rusty bustling down the hall to what Tom was pretty sure was his main office. He quickly followed him.

 

“Rusty,” Tom called at the door, stepping in as he motioned to him. “I’m expecting a fax today. I gave them the number on the packet I received before we came here. Where should I look for that to be sent?”

 

“Actually,” Rusty said as he walked to the machine in the corner, “I think it just came through. Let me see what this says here...”

 

Rusty squinted his eyes, adjusting his glasses on his nose. Realizing what he was reading, his eyes flew open a bit, briefly, before he controlled his expression again. Tom didn’t know why, but he suddenly was overcome with embarrassment. Like a teen caught with an adult magazine or some such thing. Rusty handed him the papers.

 

“Yes, thank you,” Tom said, folding the papers and shoving them in his back pocket. “It’s what I was looking for. Thanks!”

 

*

 

Rusty couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head as the poor ole boy nearly ran out the door. Surely he didn’t think Rusty was blind to what was going on with the pair of them, did he? This was no one here’s first rodeo, Rusty was certain. 

 

Still, he almost felt like he should give the Brit some kind of warning. Rusty knew Dawn was still shaking the water off her, getting used to Tom being here. Once she got a good grip of it, Katie bar the door. Everyone was going to be worried about Jake’s feelings, or even Dawn being led on by Tom, the ones who would think anything much at all. Not Rusty. He knew who better hold on tight and get ready for the ride, and it wasn’t Ms. Winston. It was the fella who was already running around blushing like a school boy. 

 

“That’s our girl,” Rusty said, running his hands through his hair, knocking off the second pair of glasses that sat atop his head. “Dammit! Why does no one ever tell me when I do this?”

 

*

 

Several hours later, Dawn turned in her chair and nearly screamed when she saw Tom standing in her doorway, staring at her.

 

“You scared me! How long have you been there?”

 

“Sorry,” he said, shutting the door behind him. “Not long. I haven’t seen you all day. Did you not have lunch?”

 

“I had to eat in here, too much to do.”

 

“You don’t always work with the guys?”

 

“No, not always,” Dawn replied, crawling onto Tom’s lap after he motioned for her. “My business degree comes in handy every once in a while.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize that. About the work, I mean.” 

 

“So many people came with Rodney they don’t need me,” she explained. “I’ll be in there for the good stuff, but my main job is in here. That is, when I’m not tending to your needs.”

 

Dawn started to kiss Tom on the neck, but she felt him stiffen at her words.

 

“Don’t worry,” she assured him. “I know how to be delicate in situations like this. Well, I’m pretty sure some already suspect...”

 

“I’m not worried about the other men, Dawn,” Tom interrupted, smiling. “I mean, we literally crawled over half of them after the photo shoot to come in here and make out.”

 

“Then what are you worried about?”

 

“Since I hadn’t seen you all day...I thought you were hiding from me. I know how silly it sounds,” he said, rubbing her thighs.

 

“Oh, Tom. I can’t promise I won’t go hide in the bathroom again, but I was not hiding from you today. I was simply doing my job.”

 

“I must seem like such a pompous ass, to think you were hiding.”

 

“Well,” Dawn said, wrinkling her nose. “Maybe a little. Who was it that said just today ‘But you reacted without even seeing what I was going to say?’ Was that you?”

 

“I believe so,” Tom said, laughing as he realized he’d done exactly what she’d done earlier basically because she simply was not at lunch. Real mature, he thought.

 

“Hey, I panicked this morning, you panicked this evening. Call it even?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“As for how we act around the others, that’s totally up to you. I know you like to keep things private.”

 

“Yes, but this is private,” Tom said. “No crowds, no media. I say we continue as we have been, relaxed. We can sneak a bit to start out if you’d like, add to the fun.”

 

“Deal. You know I like to play,” Dawn said, finally getting to kiss on Tom’s neck. “How long will you be here? Do you know for sure yet?”

 

“We talked about that today, actually,” Tom said. “Until September 26th or 27th, no unforeseen holdups. About seven and a half weeks from today.”

 

“That’s a nice amount of time,” Dawn said, excited it would be that long. 

 

“Yes, it is,” Tom said. He dug the folded papers out of his back pocket. “So, um, this usually isn’t how I do things. After the shower this morning I had a thought. Considering I’ll be here for a good while, I thought perhaps we might like to... What I mean is, I am always very cautious. Sometimes special circumstances offer...special luxuries?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Ditching the condoms,” he said as he shoved the papers in her hands. 

 

Dawn hid her smile as she read over his blood work and doctor report.

 

“Absolutely no pressure,” Tom said. “Just a thought, and I swear I take going bare extremely serious. Only you, if that is something you’re interested in. I mean...I hate to seem presumptuous...”

 

“Hush, Tom,” Dawn said as she climbed off his lap, almost giggling at his alarmed face. She went to her desk, grabbed the papers laying there and handed them to him. “The shower got me to thinking, as well. Of course I take it very seriously, too. I’m also on the pill.”

 

Tom eyed the papers, smiling as he read over them. Both satisfied with what they’d read, they tossed the papers aside.

 

“So, next seven and a half weeks? No condoms, no worries, just fun?”

 

“I believe we have a deal,” Tom said, getting in a good lick up Dawn’s neck. “And the fun has just begun, darling.”

 

As long as he kept calling her darling, they could always have a deal as far as Dawn was concerned.

 

“Wait, wait...” Tom whispered, Dawn grabbing for his zipper. 

 

“Oh,” she groaned. “But I want to feel you inside me.”

 

“Oh, believe me, I do too,” Tom said. “But we get to go on a little adventure, and we leave shortly.”

 

“What?”

 

“Apparently there is a second voice coach, that will help more specifically with the accent,” Tom explained. “He is somewhere ‘way out in Kentucky’ to quote Rusty, and us, Tim and Jake are traveling tonight to go get him. We’ll stay in Bardstown I think it is? Then meet Mr. Anthony and come back.”

 

“Oh! I love Bardstown! Oh, we’ll get some good bourbon!”

 

“So I’ve been informed,” Tom said. “One little catch...”

 

“There’s always a catch,” Dawn said, sighing.

 

“They didn’t think we’d want to go, so they only have one room, for all four of us. Some kind of convention has everything booked up.”

 

“That’s okay,” Dawn said, hoping she didn’t look as nervous as she felt. Jake and Tom in the same room overnight? Gee, nothing to worry about. “It’ll be fine.”

 

*

Rolling down I64 in Rusty’s Suburban, Dawn stared out the window as the rain poured down outside. It hadn’t rained all week, of course it had to rain once they hit the road, making it close to dark at six o’clock. She smiled as she listened to the guys chatter on about whiskey, the Kentucky Bourbon Trail and horse racing. Ah, the many perks of the Bluegrass State.

 

Tom looked so eager, soaking up every bit of knowledge tossed his way. Dawn admired the effort he put into his work. It was one thing to read about it, another to witness it. 

 

Catching her staring at him, Tom grinned, dimples visible even in the near dark. He reached over and squeezed her thigh, letting his fingers linger a moment too long. Dawn felt her stomach flop, wanting him to touch her again. She ran her hand up his thigh, letting her short nails dig in through the thin material of his slick track pants. Turning sideways in his seat, Tom leaned across the short space between their chairs and whispered in Dawn’s ear.

 

“Just wait until it’s dark, darling. I have plans for you.”

 

“You definitely have my attention,” Dawn whispered back, eyeing to see if they were being watched by the front seat passengers. They weren’t, so she leaned in again. “What do you have in mind? What if we get caught?”

 

“That makes it interesting,” Tom said, winking as he settled back into his chair.

 

Well, Dawn was always up for interesting. Now would be no exception.

 

*

 

After another hour of travel, rain still coming down, they decided to stop and eat. Keeping it simple, KFC, they were ready to travel again before long. 

 

“Now I can say I’ve ate at a KFC actually in Kentucky,” Tom said with a cheesy grin. 

 

Dawn laughed and rolled her eyes, heading towards her door. Tom grabbed her by the waist.

 

“Let’s get in the back row. No explanation, just crawl back there,” Tom said with pure lust in his eyes. “Sit to my right.”

 

Dawn blinked a few times, as if she almost didn’t hear him correctly, but she nodded and did as she was told. As she turned in her seat, she could see Tim’s face in the rear view mirror, lit up by the dome lights. If he had a specific expression for “Oh, shit!” it would be the one he was wearing right now, for sure. 

 

As Tom worked his way back, long legs curling up to crawl to the back, he had the full attention of both men in the front. Sitting in the middle, letting his legs spread out in his very own special whore fashion, he looked up at the pair with a down right innocent expression that most likely fooled no one.

 

“We decided to stretch out a bit,” he said easily, propping a leg up on his former seat for good measure. “Jake, why don’t you find us something good on the radio, yeah?”

 

Dawn held her breath as Jake sat and stared at Tom, eyes dark with anger. Finally, he nodded and turned to fiddle with the stations. When all the doors were shut and it was as dark as it was going to get in the vehicle, Tom pulled Dawn to him as he sank down against her, turning just enough so that both his legs now stretched out resting in the bucket seat.

 

“I can’t believe they didn’t say anything,” Dawn said quietly. “Why did you want me to your right?”

 

“Because if I can only use one hand, I’m better with my right.”

 

Dawn bit her lip to keep from moaning as Tom gripped her pussy firmly as he pushed her knees apart. She pulled her leg up in the seat to help give him room. Her black Aeropostale capri sweats had for sure been the correct choice, that she knew, as she could feel herself soak through where Tom rubbed her.

 

Dawn had to hand it to Tom. The way he was seated combined with the darkness had her mostly blocked from Jake and Tim. After several minutes of teasing, listening to the radio play 90’s Alabama, Tom quickly slid his hand down the front of her pants.

 

“Can you keep quiet?” Tom asked, wildly grinning as she rocked herself on him. “I win if you make noise, deal?”

 

“Deal.” Yeah, deal with the devil.

 

With that, he slid his hand all the way back across her slit. It was only somewhat of an awkward position. Tom knew what he was doing, but Dawn wished she could turn backwards in her seat to give him better access. That would be too blatantly obvious, though. 

 

“Shit,” Tom whispered, pulling his hand out to spread his fingers to try and see her cum that coated them. Suddenly cutting his eyes her way, lecherous smile, he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked one deeply. Dawn heard him groan as he pulled that one out to replace it with another. “You taste fantastic.”

 

“I can’t wait to taste you,” she said, grabbing his hand and sucking two fingers deep in her mouth. “I need your cock...”

 

“Where do you need it?” Tom asked, digging back in her pussy. “Here?” Glancing up front and deciding it was safe enough, he leaned over and licked her lips. “Do you need it here?” Then he slipped back further, gently prodding her asshole. “Or here...”

 

“Yes,” she whimpered, trying not to be too loud.

 

“Yes to where? Tell me.”

 

“Yes...to all.”

 

Dawn watched Tom’s contorted face as he began to work her clit. He was such a thing of beauty, especially like this. It was maddening. As he rubbed circles on her, she could feel it coming, and it was going to be a doozy. There was no way on earth she could be quiet.

 

“Please...” she begged. “You’d better stop ...it’s going to be loud.”

 

Slowing down to a bearable pace, Tom called up to Tim. 

 

“Hey, sorry to be a bother, but I need a restroom, quickly.”

 

“No problem,” Tim called back to him. “That greasy chicken does me the same way!”

 

Dawn and Tom snickered as Tim pulled in a Flying J’s. Making sure her clothes were adjusted, Dawn crawled out first so she could walk in front of Tom to hide his very obvious erection. That was becoming a habit, and she liked it.

 

They all went in the gas station, with Jake going to prepay and fill up. Tim went one way, and Dawn jerked Tom in the opposite direction. Finding the back set of bathrooms that were close to the trucker’s showers, Dawn pulled him in the women’s room, making sure it locked behind them. It was a small room, no stall, only the basics. 

 

With one jerk of her pants, Tom had her half stripped and facing the sink, bent over ready for him. Dawn watched in the mirror as he tugged his own pants down and grabbed his cock, running it along her soaked lips. Head falling back, moaning as he rubbed his bare head against her clit, she pushed herself back on him until she felt the tip slide in just a bit.

 

Locking eyes in the mirror, Dawn was so enjoying the many looks crossing Tom’s face. His eyebrows were all over the place and his mouth was open wide. The curses he was soon emitting pretty well matched her own.

 

“Oh, shit! Fuck. Holy... Oh, fucking hell... OH my god...”

 

In no time, they were fucking hard, skin slapping and grunts and cries flying. Tom dug his hands into her hips as he slammed away, Dawn gripping the sink for dear life hoping she didn’t rip it off the wall. All at once, Tom reached down and wrapped his arm across her chest, lightly gripping at the base of her throat as he pulled her up against him. He was hunkered down in an almost unnatural looking position, still pistoning away into her pussy. He reached for her clit but she swatted his hand away. She didn’t need it, she was there.

 

Letting out noises she knew were probably echoing all throughout the damn truck stop but not caring one little fuck, Dawn came hard, Tom following her quickly. As he pumped his cum in her, she cried out some more. 

 

“Oh, Thomas...”

 

As he stilled his hips, cock still inside her, Tom wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her tight. She watched in the mirror as he kissed her neck, smiling like a loon. 

 

“I love how you call me Thomas when you come,” he panted. “It’s just...the most amazing sound.”

 

Dawn watched him for a moment, as he looked at her, dare she say, adoringly? If she didn’t know better... She had to turn away before she let herself get carried away with thoughts. Closing her eyes and kissing him, she quickly chased off her fears. This was too amazing to dare let feelings get in the way. 

 

“I love how you make me feel when I say it,” she whispered back, giving him one more quick kiss. 

 

*

 

Waiting impatiently in the front passenger seat, Jake was beyond ready to spin heads. One head to be specific. Well, he might toss Tim’s in too because he was the one who quickly told Tom he and Dawn could join them on their trip. 

 

“She’s going to be where he is no matter if they go with us or not,” Tim had so rudely, and accurately, pointed out. “Might as well take them and have fun, show Tom some of Kentucky.”

 

That was too much like logic and reason, neither of which Jake wanted to befriend at the moment.

 

After what felt like years, Tom and Dawn came sashaying across the brightly lit parking lot. Tom had his arm around her, carrying two coffees in one of his ridiculously large hands. Show off. Jake watched them shimmy back into their cozy spot in the back. Rolling his eyes, he turned and started playing with the radio. He was sick of these damn sad country songs that seemed to be on one after another tonight so he popped in his CCR cd. 

 

He hadn’t counted on Tom knowing practically every fucking song, and hoped his rendition of “Proud Mary” wasn’t a sign of how recording would go in the coming weeks. If so, they were all going to be fucked.

 

Jake had tried to get a feel off of Tom back when they stopped to eat, to see if he thought he’d already fucked Dawn. He had sat through a good thirty minutes watching them eye fuck each other, as Dawn would call it, and it was nauseating. The man had some balls on him, he’d give him that, to so brazenly flirt not caring if they saw. Tom had been looking at her like he couldn’t wait to see her naked, so that gave Jake some hope that he hadn’t already done so. It was most likely false hope, but it was all the hope he had at this point.

 

Pulling into the Hampton Inn, Jake hopped out and went into the lobby to get them checked in, since the room was under his name. He left the trio to unload the vehicle and park, knowing he didn’t have long. 

 

“Yes, I have a reservation,” Jake told the front desk clerk. “First I have a real quick question. I know you had no other vacancies, but I want to make sure a room hasn’t came available.”

 

“Hmm, let me see,” the lady said as she started clicking through her computer. “Seems like we did have an early check out but I’m having trouble finding it. Give me a minute...”

 

“No!” Jake said, alarming the worker a bit. “No, I don’t want it. I only wanted to make sure there were no more vacancies, if you get my drift...”

 

“Oh,” she answered quietly, smiling as she watched Dawn approach him with her luggage. “No, sir, I’m sorry. No extra rooms.”

 

“Well, we tried,” Jake said, shrugging to Dawn. 

 

Tim and Tom stayed close to the closed breakfast nook, just to be on the safe side due to the convention. They weren’t sure what company was hosting it, but there was likely to be a large variety of guests. No one wanted Tom to be discovered, not even Jake. 

 

“At least we have a great room,” Jake said. “Jacuzzi and everything.”

 

“Did we crash your boys’ romantic getaway?” Dawn said with a giggle, even eliciting a chuckle from the clerk. 

 

“I can’t help what was available. It was either that or one with a single bed,” he said, finding no humor in any of this.

 

Dawn sighed and headed towards the other men to let them know what they already expected. 

 

“Okay, sir, if you’d give me your license and credit card, I’ll get you guys checked in. What did you say the name was?” she asked, reaching for his cards. 

 

“Oh, sorry, I don’t think I said. It’s Carter. Jake Carter.”

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It’s Midnight Cinderella”  
> Artist: Garth Brooks  
> Label: Capitol Nashville  
> Writer(s): Kent Blazy, Kim Williams, Garth Brooks  
> Producer(s): Allen Reynolds  
> Copyright: Sony/ATV Cross Keys Publishing


	7. Move It On Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> “...So move it on over (move it on over)  
> Move it on over (move it on over)  
> Move over little dog 'cause the big dog's moving in.
> 
> Remember pup, before you whine  
> That side's yours and this side's mine  
> So shove it on over (move it on over)  
> Sweep it on over (move it on over)  
> Move over cold dog 'cause a hot dog's moving in.” ~Hank Williams 
> 
> *
> 
>   
>    
> Wonderful gifs by [hard-on-for-hiddleston](http://hard-on-for-hiddleston.tumblr.com/post/131731220187/x)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added 1-17-16 *Anyone finding this and wondering if it will continue etc, the answer is YES! I'm just about ready to post the next chapter, so I hope everyone will stick around. XO

*

 

Satisfied that the temperature of the water filling the jetted tub was to his liking, Tom sat down wishing he could strip off his boxer briefs. Hell, he would, but he wasn’t sure how open-minded his male roommates were. He figured now wasn’t the best time to find out that bit of information. Thankfully Dawn had insisted he pack briefs and he was glad they were at least partially spandex.

 

Dawn cracked open the bathroom door, steam flowing out. Tom could see her moving about, gathering clothes and toiletries as she tidied the small room. Wearing a hot pink bra and knickers set that accentuated her lovely tan, she was causing his cock to stir as she bent and twisted. He hoped the water level raised quick enough to cover him before either Jake or Tim came over to that side of the large hotel room. If not, they were going to get a view neither were expecting.

 

“You ‘bout finished in there?” Tim asked Dawn, stepping to the door. Tom chuckled as Tim jumped at the sight of her in her underwear. “Jesus, Dawn! Why didn’t you tell me you were in your drawers?”

 

“Oh, please, Tim. You’ve seen me in less in a bikini.”

 

“That’s different...” he grumbled as he went on in, shutting the door. “At least warn a man.”

 

Tom saw hesitation briefly cross Dawn’s face as she went on in the bedroom section of the room. He wondered if it made her more uncomfortable around Jake since he appeared to be closer to her age, or if perhaps Jake himself was shy. He seemed a bit of an odd duck. Pieces of their conversation drifted around the open corners of the wall that separated the two portions of the room, entry to the bedroom possible at either end. Jake wasn’t very thrilled Dawn and Tom were sharing a bath.

 

“It’s right out in the open,” Dawn said with more than a little irritation in her voice. “It’s not like we have a choice, I didn’t design the fucking room. There’s room for you to join us, I already told you. Do whatever the fuck you want.”

 

Maybe Jake was old fashioned, Tom mused. Perhaps he didn’t think such a thing was appropriate. He hadn’t meant to be offensive by accepting Dawn’s offer to soak in the tub. All worries of Jake and his issues went out of Tom’s head as Dawn came strutting towards him, working her brushed out wet hair into a bun. Her tits were pushed up, hard nipples showing through despite the bit of padding the bra offered.

 

“What?” Dawn asked as she crawled in, sighing as she sank into the hot water.

 

“Nothing,” Tom said, teasing smile on his lips. “Enjoying the view, wishing it wasn’t quite so obstructed.”

 

“That makes two of us,” she hummed, reaching up to turn on the jets now that the water had them covered.

 

Dawn settled in between Tom’s outstretched legs, facing him as she leaned back into the curve of the tub. Tom slid down enough to be able to reach her legs easily, rubbing her calves that were thrown over him. He wanted nothing more than to have her pulled up close to him, enjoying both the pressure from the jets and the softness of her body. He also knew they weren’t likely to behave themselves and could have an audience at any given moment.

 

“You really didn’t have to shower first.”

 

“Yes I did,” Dawn said, laughing as she turned to make sure they were still alone. “Somehow I had dried cum streaked down my leg. How do you suppose that happened?”

 

“I have no idea. I’m a completely innocent man.”

 

“Who’s completely innocent?” Tim asked, stretching out on the sofa across from the tub.

 

“Absolutely no one,” Dawn replied, flicking some water his way. “There’s room for three if you need to soak after that long drive. You can have your own little curved seat with jets pounding away at you. I know you like a good pounding.”

 

That got her a look, most likely the one she was after judging by her laughter. Tom couldn’t help but laugh too.

 

”Come on in, man,” Tom said with a nod of his head. “Feels really fantastic.”

 

“So does this couch, I promise I’m good. Besides, someone needs to be able to get the door when the pizza gets here.”

 

“Well, if you’re not getting in, I am,” Jake said almost angrily as he popped around the corner, making them all turn. Stripping off his shirt and jeans quickly, he headed towards them.

 

Dawn was quick to move to the center seat so Jake could sit where she had been, and Tom couldn’t help but be happy to have her closer to him even though it would be that much harder to keep his hands where they belong. He did reach down and rub her thigh. Surely the movement of the water and all the air bubbles would give him enough obscurity for that much of a leisure. Dawn didn’t seem to mind, at least, as she reached her own hand out and gripped his knee.

 

They all three settled into their spots, enjoying the water massaging them, for several minutes. Jake spoke abruptly, jerking them out of their trance-like state.

 

“So, you don’t have a girlfriend or anything? No one to bring as a plaything, you know, for company?”

 

Tom could have sworn there was a touch of a challenge in Jake’s eyes. What exactly was he on about?

 

“Jake!” Dawn screeched. “You don’t ask people things like that. Have you lost it?”

 

“What?” Jake asked, shrugging his shoulders. “I figure a man like him has a woman, is all. I’d bring her with me.”

 

Dawn opened her mouth to protest, but Tom took control.

 

“It’s all right, Dawn,” he said, shooting Jake a glare that said anything but. “I don’t mind to answer. I am single, Jake. Besides, even if I wasn’t, that doesn’t mean I would drag someone along while I worked. It would honestly depend on the project, I suppose. I am working, do you take your girlfriend to work with you?”

 

“Good point,” Jake said after several awkward seconds, giving Tom a scornful glare he didn’t understand. “I was just asking, no need to get haughty.”

 

“Hush, y’all,” Tim ordered from his spot on the couch. “I’m trying to relax. Hard to do with bickering going on. Sit there and soak.”

 

So they did.

 

Tom wasn’t sure at all what had just gone down, but Jake looked quite pleased with himself, whereas Dawn looked upset. She had reached down and entwined her fingers through his, and had even scooted closer to him. He wanted desperately to pull her to him, and was seriously considering doing so.

 

*

 

Dawn wished she was in Tom’s arms, she longed to feel them around her. It comforted her, whether it should or not. She was going to kill Jake. That fucker. As he sat there with that smug smirk on his face, all she could think about doing was knocking it off for him.

 

“Are you okay?” Tom asked her quietly, pulling her legs towards him. “Have I made you upset?”

 

“God, no, Tom,” Dawn said, trying to regain control of herself. This group bath had been a very stupid idea. Hell, maybe even this trip wasn’t the smartest thing. “I think we’re all worn out.”

 

About to scoot down to Tom, Jake be damned, a loud knock at the door announced the arrival of the pizza they’d ordered. Tim hopped up to go deal with the delivery man as the trio decided bath time was indeed over.

 

Sitting up on the back edge of the tub against the wall, Dawn took a towel Tom handed her and stood to wrap herself in it. Before she could get it around her, Jake grabbed at her hip, causing her to yelp and jerk away from him.

 

“What the hell, man?” Tom angrily barked, trying to jump up out of the draining water but not having much luck.

 

“I was only startled, it’s okay,” Dawn tried to assure him.

 

“You have a bruise on your hip, Dawn,” Jake said, accusation clear in his voice. “You’ve been pinched.”

 

“I’m fine, Jake,” Dawn said, realizing Tom’s grip from their romp at Flying J’s had left a mark. “I must have bumped into something.”

 

Dawn turned to Tom, who was now standing, glaring at Jake like he could rip his head off. She ran her hand up his arm, trying to sooth him and de-escalate the situation.

 

“I’m ready for some pizza, how ‘bout you?”

 

“Yes, yes I am,” Tom said, giving her his arm to hold to as she climbed out onto the awaiting towel.

 

Dawn ran in the bathroom to dry off and change while the boys did so in the bedroom. She hurried as fast as she could, afraid to leave Jake alone with Tom for very long. Hopefully Tim would keep anything drastic from happening.

 

Really dreading how the next couple of days would go, Dawn headed into the room to find the men chowing down, everyone in a better mood. Thank God. Grabbing a cold Coke out of the fridge, she sat down beside Tom at the small table in the corner.

 

Tim, being the wise man that he was, had gotten the guys talking about various instruments they played as well as guitar brands and so on. Dawn flashed him a grateful smile which was met with a quick nod.

 

“I was able to see some great instruments when I made this one movie, it was amazing. I was always digging through them every chance I had.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Tim said. “That vampire movie. I nearly cried at that busted up Gibson.”

 

“You’ve seen ‘Only Lovers Left Alive’ then?” Tom asked, surprise in his voice.

 

“Dawn’s made us watch a ton of your shit, man,” Jake said with a half smile, shooting Dawn a cautious glance. “Even a play, or whatever it was.”

 

“Oh, don’t pull that crap, Jake,” Dawn said, about to get all riled up again. “You fucking loved ‘Coriolanus’ and made yourself a dvd from the YouTube video.”

 

Jake turned beet red and Tim burst out laughing, Tom even daring a rather big grin.

 

“Don’t you laugh, Tim. You boys sword fought for days after watching it. Rusty had to make you quit using mic stands before you killed one another. And you both have such a man-crush on Hadley Fraser it isn’t funny.”

 

“His beard was really impressive!” Tim sputtered.

 

“I like his accent, is all,” Jake offered up hotly, as Tom full on belly laughed.

 

“Kids, kids!” Tom said, tears in his eyes. “What the hell is wrong with us all tonight? Let’s not argue over man crushes.”

 

“I do NOT have a man crush,” Jake said, tossing his plate in the garbage and heading to the door. “When I get back from taking a smoke, we need to figure out how we’re sleeping. I think it’s time to go to bed if we want to do anything in town tomorrow.”

 

“Ready to dream about big, long swords, are we?” Dawn teased before the door closed, the three of them laughing despite the evil glower Jake shot them all.

 

*

 

Tim, Dawn and Tom quickly cleaned up the remains of their late night bath and dinner. Dawn gathered up all the wet towels and put them in the hamper beside the tub while Tom fought with the pizza box, attempting to fit it in the small garbage can. Deciding to try folding it in half, Tom accidentally tore off the receipt that was taped to the bottom.

 

“Do you think Jake needs this receipt?” Tom asked, turning the paper over in his hands and scanning it without much thought. “Hmm, Jake Carter. I don’t recall having heard his full name.” After a few more pulls, Tom finally succeeded in breaking apart the box enough to squeeze it in the can. “Is he related to that crazy bat you have for a neighbor, Dawn?”

 

“Oh, you’ve met ole Bess? Well, of course you have,” Tim chuckled. “Nothing gets by that bitty.”

 

“Yes, we had a lovely cherry pie social hour, if you will, at her insistence,” Tom said, smile fading as he remembered how that visit had ended for Dawn. He turned to her and felt bad for bringing it up, judging by how uncomfortable she now appeared.

 

“Yeah, that’d be Jake’s grandma. Bess basically raised him after Jake’s mom ran off when he was little and her son moved back home. Always babied Jake for it. She’s a case. Glad I don’t have to see her much, that’s for sure.”

 

“Oh...I hate that,” Tom said, digging his sleep shorts out of his duffel. “Must have been difficult being raised like that.”

 

As he stepped over to the other side of their room to change clothes quickly, Tom felt like he was forgetting something. Like there was something he was supposed to be doing, or know, or say. Hmm. He went over a mental check list thinking perhaps he forgot to pack something. He had his toothbrush, deodorant, all that shit. All proof if identification he could possibly need for any reason. Hmm.

 

Then flashes of his and Dawn’s conversation about Mrs. Carter played out in his mind.

 

‘ _Mrs. Carter has an issue with me in general... I don’t expect her to accept my wild ways... I need not be afraid of routine, she says..._ ’

 

Oh, fuck. Fucking hell.

 

‘ _I turned down her grandson’s proposal..._ ’

 

It was Jake. Every side eyed glance, every heated stare, the scene in the tub earlier. It all made sense now. How had he not seen it? True, he hadn’t spent much time at the studio yet, but... It was so blatantly obvious now, how had he not realized?

 

Tom went back to the bedroom, some of the anger he knew he wasn’t justified in feeling leaving when his eyes met Dawn’s. Her chest was heaving as she sat on the farthest bed, clutching a pillow.

 

“How many grandsons does Mrs. Carter have?” Tom asked much more calmly than he felt. He had no right to be upset, but damn it this caught him off guard.

 

“Just the one,” Dawn answered, raising her head and holding his gaze, finding that inner strength Tom was beginning to admire greatly. “It was Jake. He proposed, I put him off until he pressured me for an answer, and then I told him no.”

 

Tim had his back to the pair but quickly turned upon hearing that.

 

“Oh, no. No, no, no. Fuck, please y'all, not now! Not tonight. He’ll lose his shit,” Tim begged them.

 

“For heaven’s sake, why didn’t you tell me?” Tom barely managed not to yell.

 

“What exactly was I supposed to tell you, Tom? When? The day you came?” Dawn asked as she tossed the pillow aside. “Hi, Tom Hiddleston, whom I’ve just met. So nice to meet you! I can’t wait to introduce you to a fella I used to fuck. Follow me!”

 

“Really, you two, he’ll be back any damn minute!”

 

“Of course not,” Tom said, running his hands through his hair. “I just... I just wouldn’t have...”

 

“Wouldn’t have fucked me if you’d known? Is that what you mean? That’s hardly fair!”

 

“Shit, guys. I’m not saying ya don’t need to talk about this, but does it have to be NOW?”

 

“Yes!” they both shouted at Tim.

 

“Of course I would have still fucked you, Dawn,” Tom said more gently.

 

“Oh, Jesus,” Tim uttered as he crawled into bed and curled up on his side.

 

“I wouldn’t have changed anything that’s happened between us. Please know that,” Tom said, taking a heavy breath. “I simply would have been more sensitive concerning Jake.”

 

Tom reached for Dawn as they stood at the end of the bed, trying to process all the thoughts going through his mind. Why was he being such an ass about this? Dawn owed him no explanation of her past, he knew that. They had literally only met this week, although it felt like ages longer.

 

“Come on,” Tom said lifting her face to his. “We can talk about this later, let’s not be upset tonight. I’m so very sorry for overreacting. I don’t wish to hurt Jake’s feelings since he’s not had time to get over everything.”

 

“That’s just it,” Dawn said, kissing him gently. “It’s been two years, and the two before it were rocky as hell. He knew it was coming. He doesn’t want to get over it.”

 

“Oh,” Tom sighed. “I see. Well, hell. Two years is quite a long spell. What does he expect from you?”

 

“He expects her to not see a soul while he does whatever the hell he wants in the meantime, hoping she’ll change her mind,” Tim said from his fetal position, blanket over his head.

 

“Well, that’s too damn bad, isn’t it?” Tom said, smiling. He wrapped his arms tighter around Dawn’s waist and pulled her against his body as he leaned back, arching his back as he pressed his dick against her lower belly. “Can he not see you’re a strong woman, free to do whatever she pleases?”

 

“Free to do whoever I please, too,” Dawn whispered as she dug her hands into his ass.

 

“You certainly are,” he whispered back, kissing her soundly.

 

“For real, y'all. Get this shit over with and someone get in bed with me, I am begging you.”

 

“He’s right,” Dawn said. “We can carry this on however we like, and I want it to be that way, but no need to cause an uproar tonight. I’ll share with Tim to keep it simple.”

 

“Okay, but know I want to fuck you so badly,” Tom murmured in her ear. “Think how fun it would be to try to be that quiet...”

 

“Don’t tease,” Dawn half moaned, untangling herself from Tom’s arms.

 

“Oh, I’m not teasing, darling.”

 

“I don’t want to know, do I?” Tim asked.

 

“No!” they said, laughing.

 

*

 

“I don’t want to hear any complaining about me being a cover hog,” Tom said, laughing as Jake crawled into bed with him. “I gave you fair warning and even offered to get my own blanket.”

 

“Don’t worry, if you take too much I’ll yank it back. I’m not afraid to take what’s mine.”

 

Tom bristled at his words, Jake’s wolfish grin betraying his true challenge.

 

Tim let out a loud mixture of a groan and a sigh.

 

“Well, this isn’t yours to take,” Tom said, giving his part of the cover a good tug while returning a matching grin. “How about you stay on your side of the bed and I’ll stay on mine. There shouldn’t be any problems that way, deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

Flopping over on his side with a grunt, Tom gave the sheets one more firm pull for good measure. Gone were the feelings of guilt Tom had washing over him when Jake came back to the room. He looked so relieved to find Dawn and Tom in separate beds that Tom had felt really terrible for a moment. Funny how one smart ass remark can wash away misplaced guilt.

 

Tom couldn’t help but smile as he heard Tim utter out a curse. Poor fella. He hoped they weren’t causing him too much stress.

 

*

 

Turning over for about the fifth time so far trying to get comfortable and settle down, Dawn sighed heavily. God, she felt like shit for not telling Tom about Jake before he figured it out on his own. It made her feel like she was trying to be sneaky, deceptive. It was simply a timing thing. Plus she wasn’t even sure Tom would be interested or concerned. They were just fucking.

 

Dawn tried not to be so hard on herself. If it weren’t for them all working together, there would’ve been no need to mention any of it to Tom. She knew she owed Tom no explanation of her past relationships, it wasn’t that. Dawn hated drama and trouble, she liked to keep things simple and private. She hoped Tom didn’t take her omission as something more serious. But god, his face when Jake came back from his smoke. You would have thought Tom accidentally ran over his puppy.

 

As she turned over one more time, Dawn heard Tom clear his throat and she lifted her head. The room was almost totally pitch black, but she was certain she could see him sitting up. Hopping out of bed, she saw Tom do the same as his shadow inched around the corner. She checked to make sure the air conditioning unit was turned low enough to where it wouldn’t kick off and offer some level of noise distraction and slipped around the wall as well.

 

Crashing into him as she tiptoed towards the sofa, Dawn nearly cried out in surprise but Tom was quick to wrap his hands around her back with one digging in her loose hair. He had his mouth on hers before she could let out a peep.

 

Feeling relief wash over her, Dawn realized she had been worried Tom would no longer be interested in continuing their fun. Yes, he had still been flirty, but she feared the mood had been ruined, making it not worth the hassle. Judging by the rock hard cock she felt jabbing her, the mood was perfectly fine.

 

Tom inched them towards the sofa. Dawn pushed him down and hopped on his lap, wasting no time in getting her hands down his shorts. God, she loved the feel of his balls. They were heavy in her palm, firm yet had that softness special to such intimate places. Her other hand pumped his silky shaft as she felt it pulse with her touch. Fuck, he was so thick. Tom buried his face in her neck as his breathing came faster. She could feel the moisture on her skin from the hot puffs escaping his mouth.

 

One of the sleeping men let out a sneeze and all action froze on the couch. Dawn could feel Tom’s wild smile against her as he leaned up to her ear.

 

“If they’re awake, think they can hear us?”

 

“Tim would enjoy it,” Dawn answered, making them both have to hold back snickers. “Jake would be over here if he thought he heard anything, so I think we’re good.”

 

“Oh, we’re definitely not good,” Tom murmured huskily as he bit her earlobe, scraping it with his teeth.

 

“Not at all,” Dawn agreed, then frowned as she thought of Jake. “I’m really sorry about the Jake shit. I never meant for it to be a secret, I wasn’t sure how to say it or if you’d even care to know.”

 

“No, I’m sorry,” Tom said, wrapping his arms around her. “I completely overreacted. It made me feel caught off guard but I had no right to get upset. I... I have no idea where that came from, to be honest.”

 

“I don’t want to cause you any trouble or drama,” Dawn said as she ran her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp. “I know you are here to work and that comes first. It’s not too late for you to decide this might be more trouble than you bargained for.”

 

“Oh, please, Dawn. I’m a grown man. I can handle a few sour glances from a jealous ex. I may be here to work, but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy a little play when we get the chance.”

 

With that, Tom grasped Dawn’s hips and bucked hard into her crotch. She could feel the wetness clinging to their cotton clothing. Letting her head fall back, she pressed her tits against Tom’s chest. He promptly tugged her loose tank down to free her breasts, palming them and squeezing tight. Dawn sucked in a sharp breath as his thumbs rubbed over her nipples.

 

“More...” she begged.

 

His mouth was on her nipple in a flash. Fuck, he was sucking so hard, working his mouth and tongue harshly. In contrast to that, he was ever so gently twisting and tugging on the other one. Just the nipple, so feather-light it was just as intoxicating as the tongue lashing the opposite was receiving.

 

The darkness, the high from knowing the men were on the other side of the wall, fuck, the thorough sucking her tits were getting, it was too much. Dawn began to grind against Tom’s rigid cock with purpose. Rocking her hips, rubbing her fucking throbbing clit rhythmically over just the right spot, her breath was coming in quiet gasps as her orgasm quickly approached.

 

“Wait...Come with me.”

 

Tom had released her tits and positioned her a little farther back on his lap. He shoved his hands down the back of her pajama shorts, massaging her ass. As he worked them down, closer to her thigh, he slid into her wetness that was seeping, well, fucking everywhere.

 

“Fuck!” he gasped, quickly running his fingers across her as she collapsed onto his chest, pushing her hands up his shirt as she tried not to groan. “You’re soaked!”

 

“I’m putty in your hands when it comes to getting my tits done right.”

 

“I’ll remember that,” Tom hummed, back to rubbing her ass. “Now take your shirt off and let me feel them while you ride my cock.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Dawn uttered, shoving herself back into her tank so she could remove it properly. She had just gotten her fingers to the hem of her shirt when they found themselves bathed in bright, florescent light.

 

*

 

He almost hadn’t even seen them. He almost didn’t even focus his eyes on the blur of movement from the meshed together bodies on the couch. A split second more and he would have had the door shut and maybe never known. He almost got to stay completely delusional for one more day. Almost.

 

Jake heard Dawn gasp, most likely startled by the sudden intrusion of light. As his sleep-heavy eyes focused on the pair, he felt his heart fall into his stomach and shatter into a million fucking pieces.

 

His eyes were glued to the way Tom tried to stealthily pull his hands out from the back of Dawn’s shorts, where he’d had them on her no doubt bare ass. Jake could feel his blood boil. From the looks of Tom’s shirt, Dawn had been in the process of removing it. It was yanked up high on his fucking perfect abs, which were heaving for reasons Jake wouldn’t dare think about. When Tom finally got his filthy hands free, he let them rest at the top of her thighs, fingers ever so slightly digging in. Jake’s eyes twitched with fury.

Those were _his_ thighs, damn it to fucking hell. One of his favorite parts of Dawn’s body. They were a perfect mixture of muscle and soft, feminine curve. How he’d taken for granted the days when they were wrapped around his waist, his face. Jake was finding it very hard to breathe.

 

“Don’t just stand there and stare,” Dawn hissed at him. Her face, god she looked as angry as he felt. He allowed himself the luxury of pretending that was the only reason her cheeks were flushed to crimson. Tom’s totally didn’t match them, either. No sirree... “You best shut that door before you see more than you already have.”

 

Jake felt his nostrils flare, his lip curled up with a low growl as she turned away from him and buried her face in Tom’s neck. Fuck, he was pretty sure she was crying. His shoulders slumped, the fight leaving his body, yet he couldn’t move. He finally met Tom’s eyes. There was no challenge in them, not that Jake would ever admit that, not even to himself. There was a message, though. Angry, hurt, mad as he was, Jake was still no complete fool. He went on in the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

As he took in his pitiful appearance in the mirror, wondering what the fuck he was supposed to do now, he comforted himself with the only thoughts he could. At least he had interrupted them before they had fucked. He needed a plan, and fast, before it was too late.

 

Maybe he was gonna stay in Camp Completely Delusional one more night after all...

 

*

 

Dawn had almost cried. God, she didn’t know where that came from. Some complex, repressed emotion she didn’t feel like analyzing now, for sure. She let her lips slide over the curves of Tom’s neck, hoping he hadn’t sensed anything amiss. She knew the moment was ruined, but he still hummed, tilting his head back so she could continue.

 

Tom sat up abruptly, moving Dawn off his lap. She was stunned, but soon realized what he was doing. He ran to the other side of the room and returned with pillows and a blanket.

 

“We’ll sleep how we fucking want,” Tom stated, pulling her down between his body and the back of the couch, spooning her. She felt his body soften along with his tone. “I guess we don’t have to do it in his face, though.”

 

“We are nothing if not considerate,” Dawn said with a giggle, clinging to his arm wrapped around her.

 

“Damn straight.”

 

They both pretended not to notice Jake leave the bathroom and go back to his now half stripped bed.

 

“Sleep tight,” Tom whispered, pressing his face into her hair and deeply inhaling.

 

“You, too,” Dawn said, then paused. She felt she needed to say more, to thank him for having the balls to not cower to Jake, but she couldn’t think of anything that didn’t sound cheesy or too damsel in distress. Instead she hugged his arm even tighter and let out a huge sigh of relief, glad their ‘secret’ was out.

 

On the other side of the room, she heard Tim do the same, and she smiled.

 

*

 

Denial was the name of the game through the first part of Saturday. Jake had been down right chipper that morning. He was so relaxed at the Jim Beam distillery that Dawn could have sworn he had popped some Valium or something. She truly hoped not, with the amount of bourbon they had sampled. Well, everyone but Tim. Someone had to drive.

 

Dawn had tried to get Jake to be the driver, she feared how he’d get with some whiskey in him. That hadn’t worked. So far, so good though. Fingers crossed tightly by those who knew how well Jake and Jim mixed, only a smidge better than oil and water. She was tempted to call Rusty and have him pray.

 

When Tom had three cases of a varied assortments of Jim Beam shipped to the studio, to save for a special night perhaps closer to wrapping, Dawn could see that Jake’s eye roll level had reached Tony Stark proportions. She heard him utter “showoff” more than once as Tom whipped out cards and signed the multiple shipping papers. The smile in place was still worthy of Thor hamming it up for Darcy, however. How long it would remain was anyone’s guess.

 

Well, turns out that guess should have been “for about forty-five seconds longer.”

 

Tom grabbed Dawn from behind, pulling her to his chest as he whipped out his phone. They wiggled until there was a good shot of the open floor visible in the shot behind them, then took a few more selfies being silly.

 

“Shall we do a repeat of the first one?” Tom whispered in her ear, causing her to blush at the memory of that first day. God she had been as flustered as a teenager. Hell, she was barely faring any better now.

 

“Perhaps I should do what I was half tempted to do then.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Lick your neck,” he sheepishly admitted. “I felt that was a bit too much, too soon.”

 

“I probably would have fainted,” Dawn said, laughing. “But who knows...”

 

“Oh for FUCKS sake!” Jake burst out. “We’re in public. Can you act like it?”

 

“We’re behaving fine,” Tom said smoothly. “You’re the one causing a scene.”

 

“No, YOU are ‘causing’ a scene with your hotshot attitude, and I’ve about had enough,” Jake retorted, imitating Tom’s accent.

 

“Oh, shit,” Tim groaned.

 

“People are staring, Jake,” Dawn said. “Please, stop!”

 

“Like no one was staring at the two of you acting like horny teenagers all fucking day long? My god, show a little self-control.”

 

“Trust me,” Tom said through clenched teeth. “I am showing self-control, you can be thankful for that.”

 

“Oh, is that so?”

 

“Please, guys,” Dawn begged them, stepping between them. “Not here.”

 

“You’re right. I’m so sorry,” Tom said, grabbing her hand. “Come on, let’s get in the car.”

 

“You don’t tell her what to do, asshole!”

 

“Really?” Tom spat, stepping closer. “How the fuck am I telling her what to do?”

 

Jake clamped his mouth shut, closing his eyes and taking several breaths. When he opened them again, he appeared to be much more calm.

 

“You’re not,” he said, jaw still tight. “I know better than to drink bourbon on an empty stomach. I apologize.”

 

Dawn watched as Tom sized Jake up. While what he said was true, she didn’t fall for that line one bit and wondered how Tom would handle it. He didn’t seem to fall for it either, but he answered politely nonetheless.

 

“Okay. We all could use some lunch, I think. Shall we?”

 

“Yes!” Tim cried out, causing Dawn to snicker despite the high tensions.

 

“Let me run to the ladies room and I’ll be out in a minute,” Dawn said, handing her bag to Tom.

 

*

 

It was only about fifteen minutes or so back to Bardstown, for which she was thankful. Dawn dug out a Kid Rock cd and they were head banging to ‘Bawitdaba’ before they pulled out of the still-house. Taking a swig from her bottle of Jacob’s Ghost she’d bought, Dawn stared at the sloshing contents and was alarmed at how much she had already drunk. Considering how much they had managed to drink on their tour, she needed to stop if she wanted to stay awake all day. Tom burst out in giggles beside her.

 

“Did you drink my whiskey? I told you I wanted to make this last! This is my favorite...”

 

”Don’t worry, darling,” Tom interrupted, still giggling. “I was going to surprise you, but we have our own case being sent to the house. So, drink up!”

 

The music changed before Dawn could reply, harmonica and electric guitar filling the speakers of the Suburban. Ignoring the burn and taking one last drink before stashing the bottle safely in her bag, Dawn rolled down her widow and got ready to do some serious dancing, albeit quite restricted by the vehicle.

 

“This is my fucking favorite of his,” she said, letting the wind blow in her flushed face. Damn, she had drunk too much too fast. Oh well. And here she had been worried about Jake’s drinking.

 

*

 

Tim didn’t know whether to laugh, cry or stop the vehicle and let them out to dance and get it out of their system. Hell, or maybe let the men fight. He eyed the bottle that Jake had been nursing. It was too empty for Tim’s liking. Actually, there _was_ a small rest area right before they reached town....

 

He eased into the empty lot far away from the entrance. Thank God Richard wasn’t meeting them until dinner later tonight. What a first impression they would make...mercy.

 

“Everyone out,” he ordered, starting the track over and cranking it up as he rolled down the remaining windows. “Dance. Get some air. Get it out of your damn system before we get back into town.”

 

Jake shot him a look that was pure murder, but Tim didn’t care. He pointed his finger out the door, making him get out, too. As he approached the bumping and grinding pair that was Tom and Dawn, Tim realized perhaps he should have let Jake sit this one out. He hadn’t thought Jake would actually dance, he’d meant for him to get some fresh air for sweet pity’s sake. But that would be something like simple, so we couldn’t have that, now could we?

 

Tim had to hand it to Jake, he had handled whatever the hell had happened pretty well. Well, up until he hadn’t. Tim knew it was a front, but hell, at least he was trying. Jake had not admitted what was going on between Dawn and Tom, or at least not out loud, but Tim knew he had seen them in some kind of shape last night by the way everything had gone down. God, could they have simply managed to behave one night?

 

Tim got out to stretch his legs. He didn’t really need to, but he thought it was wise to be on the same side of the parking lot as the little gyrating love triangle, just in case. He was sure they looked most interesting to anyone driving by.

 

Dawn sure knew how to wiggle those hips and ass. If he’d been a younger man... Well, he wasn’t, so no need chasing those thoughts. True, he wasn’t quite at the Sugar Daddy age yet at forty-three, but she needed someone younger and free spirited. Someone who could keep up with her in the sack because it would be a damn shame to let a woman like that go in need.

 

Fucking hell, had HE been into the whiskey? Tim never let his thoughts wonder that far about Dawn. He prided himself in being the older protective brother she never had. Watching her dance in between the two fellas after her hot and heavy was messing with his brain. And perhaps a couple other parts.

 

It was painfully obvious that even though she was tolerating Jake dancing in front of her, her focus was on the man behind her. Tim was about to break up the party before Jake really got pissed, but the chorus started and Tom broke out in song, and he couldn’t move for laughing his ass off.

 

“I wanna be a COWBOY, BAAAAABY!” he whooped. “With the top let back.. sunshine shining... COWBOY, BABY!”

 

Dear god, this had sure been one interesting trip so far. Maybe the answer was to keep the three of them tipsy. Yeah, recording would be a breeze like that, however authentic it might be to poor ole Hank.

 

*

 

Tom entered the small men’s room and went straight to the sink to splash a little water on his face. Maybe it would help calm his temper. God, Jake had been nothing but an ass the entire lunch, not counting their little three’s a crowd impromptu dance party before that.

 

Jake managed to slide in the booth with Dawn when it had been obvious she was going to share it with Tom. Then it had been the walk down memory lane from Hell about the time Jake and Dawn had come out here, just the two of them, on a trip back from Nashville. Oh, and speaking of Nashville, Jake had reported with way too much joy that Hank’s grandson had every so slightly dragged Tom through the gutter online when he found out he had landed the role. Just, fucking lovely.

 

Dawn had tried to change the subject many times. Tom could tell how uncomfortable Jake was making her, and he was trying to stay calm and come at this from Jake’s point of view. No matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn’t imagine treating a woman that way when she had so obviously moved on. Maybe he had never loved anyone as much as Jake seemed to love Dawn, but Tom hoped he could handle a situation like this better if he were to ever find himself in one.

 

Tom was interrupted from his roaming thoughts by Jake coming through the door. Tom eyed him in the mirror as he went to the row of urinals. Perhaps now was a good time to try and repair some of the damage, despite the fact that was the exact opposite of what he desired to do.

 

“Look,” Tom began as he dried his hands. “Things are really spiraling quickly, and I think we need to try to get a handle on this.”

 

“Oh, do you now?”

 

“Yes, I do. Like it or not, we have to work together for the next several weeks. Almost eight weeks. That is a very long time for us to be angry and we’ll not make the progress we should music-wise.”

 

“We can’t have that, can we?”

 

“Listen,” Tom said, losing his patience. “We both are professionals here. Rodney has had nothing but wonderful things to say about you and your talent. I feel there is much I can learn from you, and I am hoping we can manage to work together.”

 

Jake was silent for several seconds. He finished his business and turned to face Tom.

 

“I think we can manage that.”

 

“Good,” Tom said, with a sigh of relief. “I would like that very much.”

 

“But you’ve got to stop pretending like you’re trying to be her boyfriend or some shit,” Jake said, going around Tom to the sink. “We all know that’s not what it’s like, it’s a little embarrassing to watch you carry on like that.”

 

“It’s a little embarrassing to watch YOU carry on like you’re trying to still be her boyfriend when we all know it’s not like that.” Ouch. Perhaps that was a step too far.

 

“What I want to know is what the fuck is it to you? You’ve been here, what, not quite a week? And you’re running around acting like... huh” Jake chortled, staring Tom down in the mirror. “Acting exactly like _me_.”

 

Nope, not too far. He could give as good as he got, it seemed. Tom decided to altogether ignore the fact Jake had raised a very valid question. Didn’t need to worry about that today, enough shit was flying about.

 

“Don’t worry,” Jake said cheerfully. “I’ll help you learn everything you need to, I am a professional as you pointed out. I’ll keep my attitude in check, I realize you didn’t come to start trouble. I also know you aren’t staying forever.” He faced Tom straight on, his blue eyes getting very dark. “I will smile the smile and talk the talk, because very soon you’ll be finished and on to the next whore and I’ll still be here. I have a feeling Dawn might be a little...lonely after you leave. But don’t you worry. I’ll take good care of her. I always do.”

 

With a pat to Tom’s shoulder, Jake went out the door, leaving a seething Tom all alone. How dare he basically call Dawn a whore. Jesus. Ex or not, who did he think he was to try to be so controlling about what Dawn did with her life, let alone what Tom chose to do.

 

Tom was here to prepare for his role and do his job, he could truly be professional about this. Simply because he and Dawn were having a little fun didn’t mean Jake got to control how things went down, though. Maybe that was how it had been in past, but there was a new dog in town and he didn’t play by the old dog’s rules. Not at all.

 

Stepping out into the hallway, Tom nearly rammed into Dawn as she exited the ladies room. For a moment he was afraid she had overheard his and Jake’s heated exchange, but he could tell by the soft, sexy smile she gave him that she hadn’t. He was relieved. No need for her to be unnecessarily pulled into that argument.

 

“What do you say we get our own room when we get back?” Tom asked, smiling at the way her face lit up. “Surely someone has left the convention by now.”

 

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

“Good,” Tom said, kissing her cheek. “We’ve got, what, four or five hours to kill?”

 

“We don’t meet Mr. Anthony until seven, yes.”

 

“Fantastic,” he said, putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the restaurant to join Tim and Jake. “Whatever shall we do with all that time?”

 

“I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

*

 

“I swear, he’s worse than his grandmother,” Tom huffed as he and Dawn threw clothes on for the second time in the past half hour. “This is absurd.”

 

Dawn smoothed her hair back into a ponytail as the knocking on their door continued, as it had been for a good three minutes. They had hoped he’d go away if they ignored him this time. No such luck.

 

“I’ll get it, maybe that’ll help somehow,” she said as Tom sat on the sofa not too far from the door. She opened the door and just stared at Jake, waiting for him to speak.

 

“I meant to give Tom this brochure,” Jake said, running his fingers through his jet black hair. “It’s all about the Old Talbott Tavern, even has a menu on the back.”

 

“This could have waited,” Dawn said flatly, tossing it on the table by Tom’s phone charger he’d brought on his first trip, which also could have waited.

 

“I know, but I figured he might want to look over the food. Plus all that history shit and ghosts, that’s right up his ally, ain’t it?”

 

“Thanks, man,” Tom said, getting up and grabbing the paper.

 

They all stood there in silence as Dawn refused to budge and open the door any farther, not giving Jake room to enter. Finally, Jake decided he’d done enough this time.

 

“Well, I’ll head back to the room, I guess...”

 

“Okay!” Dawn said as she slammed the door shut, not letting him finish his sentence.

 

“You naughty girl,” Tom teased, as they both stripped in record time. “Maybe now he won’t come back.”

 

Dawn didn’t answer, but she didn’t figure they’d be that lucky.

 

“Now, where were we?” Tom asked as he crawled up her body as she lay beneath him. “I’m afraid I might need to start over, seeing as we’ve gotten distracted...”

 

“Fine by me...”

 

He went straight for her neck, kissing and swirling his way around it as she sighed and moaned, running her short nails up and down his back. As good as that was feeling, she was ready for more. Putting her hands on his head, she led him to her breasts. He chuckled darkly as he bit one nipple, then the other.

 

Dawn moaned and called out his name as he sucked, licked and bit. She was propped up on a couple of pillows and had a wonderful view. Seeing Tom with a mouthful of her tit, as his lips and face moved, damn it was so fucking hot. He opened his eyes wide, finding hers, as he growled into her breast.

 

“Mark them,” she pleaded, and she bucked against him as he released her nipple and sucked in the soft flesh closer to her chest.

 

By the time he was finished, admiring his work and putting a soothing tongue to one bite that must have been deeper than he intended, Dawn was an absolute mess. Her hips were basically fucking his lower abdomen, seeking for something, anything, to fill her throbbing pussy. She was sure her nails had left their own marks on his back and that perfect ass of his.

 

Tom slid down her body, Dawn trying to push him past her ticklish belly but he still managed a few nips and kisses, making her giggle and twist before he moved on to her thighs. Sitting up, he grabbed her ankle and hooked it over his shoulder. Using both hands, he massaged her leg getting deeper with his touch the closer he got to her center. His mouth joined his hands as he bit and sucked her sensitive thigh. Just as he got to where she wanted him, he hopped back up, laughing as she groaned.

 

Tom worked his way down her other leg, same as he had the first. Dawn clenched her pussy and actually felt the wetness slide out. Hell, she was sure there was a decent wet spot under her by now.

 

Her clenching muscles caught Tom’s eye and he moved faster down this leg. Finally, he got them situated in a way that pleased him, with Dawn splayed wide open before him. She almost laughed at his face. He was inches from her, eyes wild, admiring her sex and wetness like he’d never seen such a wondrous sight before or something. Dawn wondered if women sported a similar look when they were about to devour a cock.

 

With a guttural sound, Tom flattened his tongue and ran it from the beginning of her ass cheeks to the top of her puffy wet lips. Now we’re talking, no, now we’re fucking caterwauling. Arching up off the bed, Dawn sank her nails into Tom’s scalp. He wrapped one arm under a thigh and gripped the top with his hand, holding her in place. After a few teasing kisses to her folds Tom dove in full force.

 

Dawn wailed like a dying whale as Tom parted her folds with his nose...something she had literally dreamed of...and rubbed her clit with it as he tongued her hole. Hell, the sounds coming from them both were disgusting. She fucking loved it.

 

Yep, whale-moaning of epic proportions. She was giving Dory a run for her money.

 

She couldn’t take her eyes off him as he rooted and probed. Fuck, she was already so close.

 

Then of fucking course it happened. The knock. The mother fucking knock that didn’t stop after a few raps. Knock, knock, knock. Dawn figured he would knock for hours if they left him out there. She started to raise up, about to cry from need, and Tom shoved her back down.

 

“No,” he rumbled into her pussy, Dawn moaning as it reverberated. “I want you to come.”

 

Latching onto her clit, ramming fingers into her, she did just that in a matter of seconds.

 

Gasping as she caught her breath, Tom once again climbing up her body as the knocking grew louder and louder, Dawn had reached the end of her rope.

 

“I’m prepared to let him stand out there like a jackass all fucking day if he wants,” he offered. “What do _you_ want?”

 

“I’ve had enough,” she snarled. “Get rid of him.”

 

“Will do,” he answered firmly, deliciously evil grin finding it’s way across his face. “Do you mind how?”

 

“Do your worst.”

 

Tom was off the bed in a flash, looking around the room.

 

“Wait, you have my cum...everywhere,” Dawn said, laughing as she took in his slippery face. God, he even had it on his forehead and hair, it looked like.

 

“Good,” he said wickedly, wrapping a small towel around his waist that lacked a few inches to be considered ‘decently covered.’

 

The way his cock was jutting out, the white cloth tenting obscenely, it would have taken a fucking parka to conceal it. Dawn had risen to her knees, heart thumping as she filled with adrenaline and anticipation.

 

“Cover yourself, darling,” Tom ordered smoothly. “He doesn’t get to see you anymore.”

 

Clutching the sheet to her bosom, hips already about to start rocking from desire, she watched Tom swagger to the door in a way that surely made the God of Mischief proud as fucking hell if he by chance was looking.

 

“What?” Tom barked as he swung open the door, letting his long leg jut out with his hip and thigh on full display and his cock insanely close to joining them.

 

*

 

The noises that came from Jake as he was greeted with a near-naked Tom were similar to those Tom had heard once from his grandmother when she walked in on him wanking off to a magazine he’d smuggled home from school when he was about fourteen years old. Funny, the words were similar as well with everything from begging something from Jesus to cursing things to hell. A perverse, possessive part of Tom hoped he never forgot the look on Jake’s face at this very moment. It was glorious.

 

Jake’s eyes shot over Tom’s shoulders, searching for Dawn. Tom quickly turned his shoulders to try to keep him from being able to see her. It was a bit difficult considering this room’s door opened straight into the bedroom, bed fully in view upon entering. Tom had a few inches on Jake, but he wasn’t sure it was enough.

 

Stuttering, almost gagging on his words, Jake hemmed and hawed for several seconds, not getting a complete sentence out. Tom leered as Jake blatantly gaped at his cock, giving a slight tug to the towel to make it sway with the fabric.

 

“See something you like?” he asked seductively, voice low and gravely.

 

Jake flinched, face reddening and eyes filling with repugnance. He took a step backwards, directly in the path of an elderly couple. Stepping to the side, the older gentleman’s eyes widened as he moved his hand to shield his wife’s face.

 

“Mercy sake! Ethel, don’t look!”

 

But Ethel had already spied near-naked Tom and brazenly took a quick peek. Tom smiled earnestly, tossing her a wink.

 

“Oh, my!”

 

Poor Ethel, never too old to have your life ruined, it seemed.

 

“Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jake hissed, snapping back to the moment.

 

“Oh, I know exactly what the fuck I’m doing, mate.”

 

“Pshh... Flashing innocent old ladies in the hallway something you normally do?”

 

“Nah, added bonus,” Tom said, laughing. “So, what did you bring us this time? Snacks? A condom?”

 

“No...”

 

“Good, because we don’t need anything from you.”

 

Tom let go of the towel and slammed the door, not sure if Jake got a full view or not. He hoped so, fucking asshole. He’d seen him at that urinal, he had little doubt who was the bigger man, in _every_ way.

 

Tom turned on his heel, Jake already forgotten. Dawn was fucking salivating, slowly humping the bed mindlessly as she dropped the sheet and grabbed her tits. Tom felt his dripping pre-cum land on his foot.

 

“Get over here. Now.”

 

She didn’t have to repeat herself. Tom made it to the bed in three strides. Tongues and teeth clashing, they ravaged each others mouth. Teeth tugging on lips, tongues probing deeply. Tom attempted to spread Dawn’s legs with his knee but he found himself flopped over on his back.

 

“My turn,” Dawn declared, straddling him. “Lay still.”

 

She grabbed his cock as she hovered above him, sliding it up and down her slit, letting the head nudge in just a bit and rub at her clit. Tom whimpered. Fuck, she was so beautiful. He told her so. Their eyes met as she slowly, carefully sank down on his cock. Such heavenly noises escaped her lips. A few very unmanly ones escaped his, as well.

 

As she was completely seated on him, her walls feeling amazing and enveloping him perfectly, she gave just a very gentle clench and so help him, Tom almost came right then. She was ready for him, wet and open. He grabbed her hips and lifted her, then brought her down hard as he plunged upwards. He loved the way it made her tits bounce. He leaned up and licked her nipple, trying to latch on as he bounced her.

 

“No!” Dawn cried out, stopping him instantly. She shoved him roughly, all the way back down on the bed and leaned over him, those perfect tits swaying dangerously close within reach of his lips. “I said LAY STILL. Let me FUCK you!”

 

She leaned even closer and licked his lips, all he could do was moan in response. He was afraid he’d come if he moved. He knew she could sense how he was desperately trying to hold it together, she had pity on him. Nuzzling his neck, kissing it, she began to slowly roll her hips, building up speed and friction.

 

Sitting back up, Dawn rocked back and forth on his cock with her hands on his stomach to brace herself. Tom watched her hips. When she moved just the right way, they had this delicious crease form at the top. He hoped she didn’t think it made her fat, or whatever shit girls thought about natural things their bodies did that were airbrushed out of photographs. Even though Tom was very against the way the media damaged body expectations of women, right now he had a few more things to think about.

 

Like the way his cock was swelling and pulsing, about to fucking explode before Dawn even came. Tom closed his eyes and tried to focus, willing himself to stay hard. His hands moved to rub her sides and he froze, afraid she would body slam him again. Not that he really minded...

 

“Can I touch you?”

 

“Yes,” Dawn gasped as she gave a laugh that turned into a moan. “Wherever you like.”

 

He grabbed her breasts, holding them as they swayed in his palm from her riding him. Dawn threw her head back as he pinched her nipples, crying out in pleasure. She put her hands on his and held tight as she just fucking rode the hell out of him. Falling over his chest, she stretched his arms above his head and held them there. Tom couldn’t resist any longer and took in a mouthful of a swaying tit. From the way she bucked, she approved.

 

Tom had pulled his legs up without even realizing it. Dawn used the new position of his cock to grind against him. She was getting very close. Her walls were swelling, clenching along his length. At last, Tom felt her spasm tight, pulsing and contracting hard.

 

“Yes.... Oh my fucking hell, yes.... Come, Thomas, please...”

 

If the lady insists.

 

He filled her instantly, twitching as he emptied deep inside. Damn...What a fucking ride that was. He held her as she gasped for air, stretched across his chest. Tom turned them so they both lay on their sides facing each other. She shivered and he pulled her closer, covering them with a sheet.

 

They lay in silence for a while, in awe of the great fuck that just transpired, minds wandering. Tom burst out laughing.

 

“Oh, god, could you see his face? When I opened the door?”

 

“All I saw was eyeballs about to fall out, that was enough,” Dawn giggled. “Then I kind of got lost in my fucking lust or something.”

 

“It was pretty exciting, wasn’t it?” Tom said, squeezing her ass. “I mean, dropping the towel, I don’t know what came over me!”

 

“I don’t care what it was, it was ridiculously hot. My vagina is going to be sore, I don’t know when I’ve rode someone so hard.”

 

They enjoyed the laughter, the gentle touches, for a few more moments.

 

“It wasn’t too much, was it?” Tom asked, suddenly serious.

 

“It worked, didn’t it? He didn’t come back. Hell, he may never come back!”

 

“No, I mean for you,” he said, running his hand up her back. “Was it too...shit, I don’t know. Was the way I handled it too much for you?”

 

“Not at all! I mean, you were handling it for both of us, not just me. You were great.”

 

“I can’t say that I’ve ever done such a thing in my whole life,” Tom admitted, laughing.

 

“Good. I’d hate for you to run around causing little old ladies to have the vapors!”

 

They both laughed, then kissed.

 

“I’ve got my phone set, we can sleep if you’d like.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Tom was relieved. He panicked there for a moment thinking he might have spooked her. As she snuggled against his chest, he felt they were both handling this well, their ‘fun’ or whatever they should call it. He’d never had a confrontation like that before so early in any other...fun situations, but Jake needed to be dealt with and Tom was glad he did it.

Damn, Dawn was so full of passion, such sexual energy. If she was someone he was dating, he’d really have to watch himself, keep his feelings in check. He was fully aware of what this was, they both were, so he wasn’t concerned about that. He just hoped they had enough spare time to do all the things he wanted to do with her. Go camping, fishing maybe. Hiking obviously. Someone had mentioned there were horses around and Dawn had said something about ridges and her jeep. Then there was that week they would not be working. He had so many ideas for that.

 

Yes, simple, laid back fucking when they had the time and no worries when they didn’t, easy peasy, non-complicated, no strings attached fun. Now wasn’t that exactly what that sounded like to you? No? Oh dear.

 

We’re gonna need two more reservations for Camp Completely Delusional, please. Have them delivered with the bourbon.

 

*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not even apologize for all the corny references! ;)
> 
> *
> 
> “Move It On Over”  
> Artist: Hank Williams  
> Label: MGM Records  
> Writer(s): Hank Williams Sr  
> Producer(s): Fred Rose  
> Copyright: Sony/ATV Acuff Rose Music


	8. Just Like Jesse James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> “You're struttin' into town like you're slingin' a gun, Just a small town dude with a big city attitude  
> Honey are ya lookin' for some trouble tonight, Well all right  
> You think you’re so bad, drive the women folk wild, Shoot ‘em all down with a flash of your pearly smile  
> Honey but you met your match tonight, Oh, that’s right
> 
> You think you’ll knock me off my feet ‘til I’m flat on the floor, ‘Til my heart is cryin’ Indian and I’m beggin’ for more  
> So come on baby, Come on baby, Come on baby show me what that loaded gun is for
> 
> If you can give it, I can take it, ‘Cause if this heart is gonna break it’s gonna take a lot to break it  
> I know tonight, Somebody’s gonna win the fight  
> So if you’re so tough, Come on and prove it, Your heart is down for the count and you know you’re gonna lose it  
> Tonight you’re gonna go down in flames, Just like Jesse James.” ~Cher
> 
> *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back with an update. I could make all the excuses but I think we've heard enough of that. Happy to be feeling better again, that's for sure. So, the group's about to go to Talbott's Tavern, which is a real place in KY and I've tried my best to keep the details and history accurate HOWEVER the bullet holes are not located in the actual room I put them. I felt some privacy was needed so I moved them a smidge. ;)
> 
> *

*

Hoping the hickeys on her breasts would remain hidden throughout the evening, Dawn adjusted her one shouldered top a second time for good measure. The soft ivory fabric billowed around her figure with the waist hugging her hips. While nothing fancy, Dawn was eager for Tom to see her in something without a slit cut in it, something mature. Hell, she even traded her neon toes for red. Bright red, but adult colored nonetheless.

 

Twirling in front of the full length mirror in the dressing area while toying with her skirt, Dawn knew she was prolonging facing Tom. Despite her excitement at wearing something feminine, she felt apprehensive and silly for worrying if he’d notice. Of course he’d notice. The back of her top wasn’t covered in tour dates, for starters.

 

Taking a calming breath and trying to appear casual, Dawn stepped into the bedroom. She went to the small dresser where her jewelry lay waiting, fiddling with her bracelet for as long as possible. When Tom put his hands on her, she had no choice but to look up, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

 

“Now how am I supposed to think about anything but this tonight,” he murmured, moving her hair to one side and running his mouth over her shoulder up to her neck. Dawn’s heart raced as he nuzzled into her skin, inhaling her scent.

 

“The same way I’ll manage to think about anything but this,” she teased, spinning in his arms and rubbing his cock, visible through his jeans. “Do you ever wear underwear?”

 

“Not often,” he answered, dipping a hand into the back of her skirt . Slipping his fingers under her lacy thong, he laughed. “You might as well not.”

 

“But they’re pretty,” she said, running her hands over his powder blue shirt. God, he was so fucking handsome. Her mouth fell open in a pant as Tom curled his other hand in her hair giving it a light tug.

 

“That they are,” he agreed, trailing his finger along the crack of her ass. “You look lovely, by the way.”

 

“Thank you,” said Dawn, self-consciously patting her light brown hair. She was glad she wore it straight since Tom was having difficulties keeping his hands out of it. Not that she had a problem with that, mind you.

 

“It’s time to meet Jake and Tim in the lobby,” Tom muttered as he nibbled at her shoulder some more, grasping her hand and placing it back over his cock.

 

“Oh.” She’d forgotten Jake for a little bit. Damn, this wasn’t going to be fun. Too late to worry about that now. She made her bed, and fucked in it. A fuck that was completely worth it. “Just a few more minutes...”

 

Tom grunted his agreement as his tongue continued to swirl against her skin.

 

*

 

Down in the lobby, Jake sat waiting in the corner. He watched Tom and Dawn exit the elevator with their arms looped, like fucking high school sweet hearts. Hell, Jake was her high school sweet heart, and they’d rarely acted so clingy in public. Not in years, anyway. Jake knew Tom wasn’t spotted with tons of different chicks, but he didn’t see how if he was always so careless.

 

Tom stopped walking and started groping his back pockets, then his front, in an obviously vain search for his wallet or phone. His eyes wandered to Jake as he whispered something to Dawn.

 

“Will you be okay?” he was fairly certain Tom asked. Of course she’ll be okay, you snotty prick.

 

Tom went back to the elevator, waiting, as Dawn came and sat in the chair across from Jake. Tom still had his eyes on them. Jake sat in silence until he disappeared behind the sliding doors.

 

Dawn eyes were anywhere but on him, tugging at the neckline of her shirt and the hem of her chocolate colored skirt above her knees. Did she even know how beautiful she was? What she did to him? Damn, she looked amazing tonight. Tom must like her top as much as he did, if the barely there red patches on her shoulder were anything to go by.

 

Jealousy was rising in him, fast. Jake tried to squash it and bite his tongue, he really did, but images of Tom’s naked body as he slammed the door in his face played over in his mind like a bad movie. That cock. Fucking hell. It was like the ‘after’ picture for one of those ads for pills that promise to make your dick magically grow. He couldn’t take it. He had to say it.

 

“So you _fucked_ him.”

 

“Jake!” Dawn snapped her head up, eyes wide. “Are you fucking serious?”

 

“Yes, I’m serious,” he said, eyes unforgiving.

 

“What do you think? Of course I fucked him.”

 

“You mean you let him put his cock in you?” Jake growled in disgust, as if the idea wasn’t completely fathomable until she spoke the words. “God only knows where it’s been, Dawn! Is he even clean?”

 

“Nowhere worse than yours, I’m sure,” she hissed. “Of course he’s clean, do you think I’m that much of a fool?”

 

“I think you’re that much of a slut.” Damn, he was digging himself a hole he’d never climb out of, but he couldn’t stop. “You were so desperate to fuck him, I’m surprised you waited this long.”

 

“I didn’t wait this long,” Dawn shot back at him, tears filling her eyes. “We already fucked before we left for this trip. Hell, we fucked on the way here, at Flying J’s.”

 

“Oh yes, you do like truck stops, don’t you? How could I forget.”

 

“I told you I’d sleep with him if I got the chance. I got the chance. We’re going to fuck while he’s here, so you might as well get used to it.”

 

“Don’t let him do you like that, Dawn,” Jake pleaded, more for his sake than hers. He scooted closer to her, brushing his fingers on her knee. “He’s taking advantage of you being a fan so he can have a handy fuck toy. Can’t you see that? He’s using you.”

 

“I am not.”

 

Fuck. Jake closed his eyes in anger. He had to quit giving Tom chances to be a knight in fucking shining armor, to swoop in and rescue Dawn from crazy, ruthless Jake. Dammit to fucking hell.

 

*

 

Dawn shoved Jake away and hopped up, going to Tom and taking the hand he offered her.

 

“I am not,” Tom repeated softer to Dawn.

 

“I know.”

 

“I told you to quit this crap of acting like you’re dating and shit. You’re leading her on,” Jake said firmly but remaining in his seat. Maybe Tom had made some progress with his little territorial claim earlier, after all.

 

“I understand your concern for her,” Tom said earnestly. “We made a mutual decision on how we’re going to spend our time while I’m here. No one is being led on.”

 

“He’s right, Jake,” Dawn added. “It’s none of your business. We’ll act however we damn well please.”

 

With that, Dawn marched out the lobby door whizzing past Tim, who had finally decided to join them.

 

“I see I’ve got here just in time,” he muttered, following them.

 

*

 

A few minutes early, they parked at the Old Talbott Tavern with the Jailer’s Inn to their right.  Dawn hopped out of the SUV and made her way to the edge of the lane.  This place fucking creeped her out, even if she did love it.  The jail was worse than the tavern, in her opinion, and she was more than ready to go indoors.  Tom spotted the bed and breakfast sign in the lawn.

 

“People actually sleep here?” he asked, scrutinizing the old stone building.

 

“Oh, yes,” Dawn answered. “You can go on a full ghostly tour and even sleep in a haunted jail cell if you wish. Ghost hunters come from all around to stay here, and at Talbott’s too.”

 

“I say a big ‘No thank you’ to that.”

 

“Thank God,” Dawn said, her relief evident. “I half expected you to want to spend the night.”

 

“Have you heard much about ‘Crimson Peak,’ the one I filmed over the winter?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“Let’s just say I’ve had my fill of spiritual beings for a while,” he said as they walked up to the front of the tavern towards the rich red doors, gladly leaving the jail behind them.

 

“Hopefully we won’t run into any tonight,” she giggled. “This place is so full of history and memories that I’m sure we’re not quite alone.”

 

“I’d imagine not. So this was a stagecoach stop?”

 

“Yes. The last remaining functioning one in the U.S. It’s always been a tavern and offered lodging of some type, with everyone and their brother in American history staying here at one time,” Dawn said, giving him a condensed rundown. “Abe Lincoln, Andrew Jackson, Henry Clay, Washington Irving. He even wrote something in a short story that happened here at the tavern, thankfully not Sleepy Hollow. Um... King Louis Philippe from France stayed here, his entourage painted murals on some of the walls. I don’t think he was king yet though, I can’t keep that shit straight.”

 

“Will we be able to take a tour before we leave? I’d love to see the murals.”

 

“Well, they were ruined in a fire in the late 90’s, but you can see the room,” Dawn explained. “Besides, it’s my favorite. It’s the Jesse James room.”

 

“Jesse James the criminal?” Tom asked, sitting on a bench inside the door as Tim went to see if Mr. Anthony was there.

 

“Jesse James the outlaw,” Dawn corrected him. “Yes, and his ghost is the one that causes the most ruckus here too, so they say. They even blame him for the fire, since it started in his room.”

 

“That makes sense.”

 

“Still a trouble maker,” Dawn said, sitting beside him. “Plus there are bullet holes in the wall of his room. It was King Louis’ murals at the time, and one night Jesse was very drunk and thought the birds and butterflies were moving and shot at them.”

 

“That’s hilarious. Wild, dangerous man, shooting at birds on the wall.”

 

“Don’t mess with an outlaw,” Dawn said coyly, crossing her legs towards him, rubbing his calf with her foot. “Surefire way to end up flat on the floor.”

 

“Oh, I bet you like that, don’t you?” Tom asked, voice dropping a bit as he leaned in to her ear. “Big bad outlaw, gunslinger, man on the run.”

 

“Yes, sir,” she whispered back. “I’d have took off with him, fucked him on a train after we robbed it or something.”

 

“What if he tied you up, so you wouldn’t run away?”

 

“Honey, I’d have tied him up, no doubt about it. Shown him I could be just as bad as he ever thought about being, that I didn’t go down without a fight.”

 

“Is that so?” Tom asked, eyes locked on her lips with his tongue dancing over his own.

 

“Yes,” Dawn said, fighting to keep her hands to herself when all she wanted to do was drag Tom to some dark corner and have her way with him. “I’d want him to show me all his gun slinging tricks, then I’d show him I knew a few of my own. He wouldn’t know what hit him.”

 

“He’d never stand a chance.”

 

“I’d like to think not...”

 

“Table’s ready!” Tim announced loudly, making both Tom and Dawn jerk away from the fantasy they had going. He stepped outside to tell Jake, who was having a smoke.

 

The four of them made their way through the restaurant, the old wooden floor creaking with their footsteps. Dawn let her fingertips trail over the painted white brick and stone wall. Tom stopped behind them to read some documents framed on the wall. He caught up with them as they reached the table, with Mr. Anthony standing to greet them.

 

After a round of introductions and handshakes, and Mr. Anthony insisting they all call him Richard, everyone took a seat. Richard sat at the head of the table with Tom and Jake to his left and Dawn and Tim to his right. Drinks and food were ordered, and heaping plates of appetizers soon scattered the table.

 

“So how’s ole Rusty doing?” Richard asked. “It’s been a few years since we’ve worked together.”

 

“You know Rusty,” Jake answered. “Still pluggin’ along, ornery as ever.”

 

“Good, good. Business doing steady?”

 

“Yep, sure is.” Jake side eyed Tom, painfully obvious it was killing him to sit next to him. “He’s awfully excited about this project, naturally. Hell, we all were.”

 

 _Were_. Dawn felt a tinge of guilt that she was ruining this experience for Jake. She took a breath and repeated what had been her mantra for the past few years: Jake’s happiness is not my responsibility.

 

“So how have they been treating you, Tom? I bet they’ve loved getting their hands on you, huh?”

 

Dawn may have swallowed a fried dill pickle slice whole. Jake may have snorted his water out his nose.

 

“You’re quite the talented fellow,” he continued, his look of confusion quickly replaced with one of knowing as he took in the flustered folks before him. Richard had been in the business many years. Little would get by him, Dawn knew. “My nephew wanted to tag along so badly, he’s a big fan. He also spoke rather fondly of you, Dawn.”

 

“Me?” she squealed out, coughing and clearing her throat.

 

“Yes, he worked for Rusty a few weeks a couple years ago. I sent a whole crew to work on a Waylon tribute. Shooter was even there.”

 

“Ah, now there’s a name we haven’t heard in a while,” Tim said, motioning to the waitress for a refill. “He always kept things...interesting.”

 

“He’ll be dropping in at some point. I’ve not seen him in a while either.”

 

“Fantastic,” Jake said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “The more the merrier, eh?”

 

“Shooter?” Tom asked, with an eyebrow quirked at Jake.

 

“Shooter Jennings,” Dawn answered. “Waylon Jennings’ son. You probably don’t know who that is but...”

 

“Actually, I do,” Tom interrupted her, smiling proudly. “I don’t know them all, but I’ve got a few committed to memory.”

 

“So do you remember my nephew, Dawn?” Richard asked. “He’s named after me, goes by Rick. Rick Anthony.”

 

Dawn’s mind was racing.  Rick…  Rick… She came up blank.  Hell, that summer had been insane.  It was after their breakup, Jake hitting the road to tour with a band and Dawn desperately trying to satisfy her itch for freedom.  Such a group of guys stayed at the studio, almost as many as now but half as young, plus Shooter and his crew.  Shit, Dawn spent more of that summer horizontal than vertical. She looked from Richard to Tom, face flushed with shame.

 

“I’m sorry, Richard,” she said. “That was a really busy time at the studio. I’m afraid I don’t remember him but I’m sure he was lovely.”

 

Dawn chugged her water, wishing she didn’t feel embarrassed. She glanced at Tom, who was grinning at her like they weren’t all discussing a man she most likely fucked and forgot. Damn, she needed air.

 

“It’s okay, honey,” Richard said. “I didn’t mean to be upsetting.”

 

“I’m fine,” Dawn said, attempting a big smile. “I just need to run to the ladies room, excuse me.”

 

Dawn stood and headed to the skinny hallway that led to the bathrooms. Fuck. She had forgot they were so damn freaky. Her steps slowed the closer she got to the last bend, deep inside the building. A hand clutched her shoulder.

 

*

 

“Shit!” She jumped, slinging Tom against the wall. “Don’t do that! It’s scary as hell back here!”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Tom said, chuckling when she grabbed her chest.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I’m only checking on you.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Dawn huffed at him as she went into the ladies room. Tom shot her a pained expression. She sighed and motioned him in after her.

 

“I know I don’t have to,” he said. “I want to, Dawn.”

 

“Well, you shouldn’t want to.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You know, I don’t feel much shame,” Dawn said, leaning against Tom as he came up behind her and they faced the vanity. “I stand by my actions. I do let some people upset me. The folks like Mrs. Carter and such, I mean. But...”

 

“But what?”

 

“But I normally don’t care what the men think.”

 

“As you shouldn’t,” Tom said, hugging her tighter against him. She had such confusion in her eyes, he wished he could squeeze it out of her.

 

“I do care what you think, if you think I’m ...bad.”

 

“I’m just a man, Dawn. Certainly no better than anyone else, especially you. I don’t think you’re bad and please don’t think I judge you.” Tom knew they both shouldn’t care. Yet here he was, in the bright pink restroom of a tavern in the middle of nowhere, holding her to him like his life depended on it. What the fuck had gotten into him?

 

“I know it’s not fair, to you or to me,” Dawn started, “but with you, I care what you think about me and it makes me feel so weak, so powerless. I’m stronger than this. That makes me feel ashamed, that I am letting you get to me. Please don’t take that the wrong way.”

 

“I understand. I know we talked and made an agreement, but I find I’m frightened you’ll think I’m taking advantage of you, like Jake said, or that I don’t see this as something satisfying for the both of us. So, you’re not the only one feeling weak.”

 

“I don’t think that,” Dawn said, turning to face him. “You don’t make me feel that way, okay? I don’t think badly of you, you don’t think badly of me, we both need to get over ourselves.”

 

“Sounds like a wonderful plan,” Tom said as he sucked her bottom lip between his, biting it gently. “Who do we think we are, anyway?”

 

“Exactly,” Dawn said, digging her nails into his ass. “We need to get a grip. We’re just a couple of grown ups fucking the summer away. We need to start acting like it.”

 

Tom hummed as she worked her fingers against his ass, fighting a losing battle with his hardening cock. God, he hadn’t felt this horny in years. Dawn was right, they needed to get a grip. He was sure they would, but right now all he wanted to do was be inside her.

 

“I need you.”

 

“Later,” she assured him. “I wanna get you up in that Jesse James room and suck your cock so far down my throat I can’t breathe.”

 

“Bloody hell, woman,” he groaned, with a thrust against her belly. “Promise?”

 

“Yes, I promise. But get out, I need to go,” she said as she pushed him out the door. “Don’t leave me back here, though! I’m scared.”

 

“I won’t,” Tom promised with a smile. “I need you to walk in front of me, anyway.”

 

Waiting for Dawn, Tom decided he agreed with the haunting boasts of the inn as creaks and pops echoed throughout the creepy as hell building. He couldn’t wait to tell Guillermo all about it. Well, maybe not all about it, although Tom was certain he’d enjoy hearing the naughty tales along with the ghostly ones. Some memories he kept for himself to enjoy, and Dawn was one he’d want to remember. Hmm, like he’d ever forget her.

 

*

 

The rest of the meal went by rather pleasantly, especially compared to its bumpy start. Jake went to the bar where a musician had a tempting set up, and Richard and Tim joined him. Tom and Dawn finished up their apple pie, Dawn telling him more about the tavern.

 

“Within two years of buying the tavern, Talbott had six children to die?”

 

“Yes, and that’s sadly fact, not legend,” Dawn said, scooting her empty plate to the side. “I don’t see how the family stayed here after that.”

 

“Maybe they didn’t have another option,” Tom mused.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Dawn!” Jake slid into the chair beside her. “Richard wants to hear you sing. Rob, the fella in there, said we can use his equipment, I’ve already been playing his guitar.”

 

“You sing?” Tom asked, eyebrows perked.

 

“A little,” Dawn admitted. “As long as it’s my key and I can actually remember the words.”

 

“How has no one mentioned this yet?”

 

“You didn’t ask,” Dawn said, smiling.

 

“How ‘bout this one?” Jake asked, waving his phone in front of Dawn, eyes sparkling. “I have our version, Rob can play the electric and I’ll play his Martin. Come on, please?”

 

“Please?” Tom echoed.

 

Dawn read what Jake pulled up on his phone, shaking her head.

 

“Fine. It would be a shame not to sing this here. Go set up, I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Dawn downed the last of her bourbon, to help swallow her nerves. WHY did she agree to shit like this? Yes, she could sing pretty decent but she hated to perform. And in front of Tom, no less. Jesus.

 

“Let’s go get this over with, shall we?” Dawn headed down the hallway to the separate room that had the old bar, and stopped in the door way. She flopped against the wall instead of going in. “Shit, there’s like, forty or fifty people!”

 

“Oh, come on now,” Tom said, tugging on her elbow. “That’s next to nothing. Plus it’s half dark. I’m desperate to hear you. What are you singing?”

 

“I want to surprise you.”

 

“I don’t believe I know it,” Tom said with a cheesy grin.

 

“Good, you won’t know if I mess up.”

 

Dawn shook out her hair and entered the room, going up to Jake and Rob as they fiddled with the amps. Jake’s phone was hooked up to the small soundboard and they’d moved a speaker off to the side to give her space. She yanked the mic from Rob’s stand and they did a crazy fast mic check.

 

“Can this go around the room?” Dawn asked, raising the cordless mic a bit. Rob nodded. “All right. Let’s go, boys. You owe me, Jake.”

 

Dawn couldn’t help but smile as Jake beamed, proud of himself for getting her to do this. God, it had been a while since they’d performed together. Tom had settled on a bar stool across the room from Richard and Tim. He stretched his legs out and looked so sexy, like he was ready for her to climb him. Hell, she was. Dawn focused on that, instead of the forty-some odd pair of eyes on her. Okay, time to crank up the charm.

 

“How’s everyone doin’ tonight?” Dawn asked. “You guys ready for some music? We’re gonna break out a little Cher for ya. Blame this good lookin’ fella behind me here if you find any spooky outlaws roamin’ the halls after this, it was his idea. We’re doing ‘Just Like Jesse James.’”

 

Jake pressed a foot pedal and the room filled with music, both from the track and the guys’ guitars. Dawn sometimes forgot how talented Jake was, but moments like this, when he took sound equipment and instruments he wasn’t used to and turned it into a band in no time flat, well, she remembered to be impressed. Jake might not be lots of things, but he was a talented tech and musician.

 

Locking eyes with Tom, Dawn started singing.

 

“ _You’re struttin’ into town like you’re slingin’ a gun, Just a small town dude with a big city attitude. Honey are ya lookin’ for some trouble tonight? Well alright_...”

 

Dawn let the music flow over her and the words flow out. She’d always loved this song, and to sing it here was practically downright spiritual, in the good way too, not the _scare the shit out of you_ way. She was finding it impossible to stand still as she sang, so she made her way over to Tim and Richard.

 

Dipping her head down with a question in her eyes she knew Tim would understand, he laughed as he shook his head yes, scooting his chair away from Richard a bit. Timing her moves with the lyrics, she hopped on his lap, facing Tom and that side of the room.

 

“ _You think you’ll knock me off my feet ‘til I’m flat on the floor, ‘Til my heart is crying Indian and I’m beggin’ for more._..”

 

She swung her legs up and hooked them over Tim’s awaiting arm, thankful her snug skirt come along for the ride instead of bunching up and causing her to flash everyone. It wasn’t _that_ dark in there. Dawn wiggled a little more and was back on her feet by the chorus. She hated to admit it but she was enjoying herself. Finding Tom’s eyes again with her own, he seared her with his lust clear across the room. She melted.

 

Well, maybe melted isn’t quite the right word, but let’s just say moisture was definitely involved. Lots of moisture.

 

This time she dipped her head to Tom, trying to give him a look that assured him he could say no, but she was thrilled when he readily gave her one solid nod. He widened his stance on the bar stool and Dawn nearly missed a line. She was focusing on getting her ass against that crotch, forget Cher or Jesse James.

 

And get her ass against that crotch she did. She showed him no mercy. It was dim in this corner so she dared to give him a generous bump and grind, and even sneaked her hand back to squeeze his cock. Thankfully his moan wasn’t picked up by the mic.

 

“ _You’re an outlaw lover and I’m after your hide_...”

 

Dawn spun around, taking one of his wrists and twisting it behind his back. She felt his cock hard against her belly and it took all her willpower not to hop on his lap.

 

“ _Well you ain’t so strong, won’t be long ‘til your hands are tied_...”

 

Dawn released his hand just as Jake added a few strums he normally wouldn’t play, something he’d do to get her attention so she would look at him for guidance about the song or what have you. At first she was pissed, thinking he was ticked at her performance, but then he tipped his guitar head to the right of the room with a raise of his eyebrows.

 

She spotted a young girl with short red hair, no more than twenty, leaned against the wall.  After a few more lines, as Dawn worked her way through the crowd to the bar in the back corner, she saw it.

 

The girl had her phone aimed at Tom, taking pictures. She squinted as she tapped the screen to zoom in and see if by chance she was correct, if that was actually Tom Hiddleston in the middle of fucking nowhere Kentucky. Thankfully she hadn’t had the bright idea to move closer.

Dawn wondered how much of her show the girl captured, if any, and how to fix this. She knew one thing she could do, to help throw suspicion from the pair of them. Hopefully it would be enough.

 

Another rousing part of the song was coming up and Dawn pushed an empty chair against the high bar and climbed up in the seat. If the bar top wasn’t as old as the tavern, she might have went full-on Coyote Ugly. Thankfully for everyone there, including her dignity, she recalled that tidbit.

 

When in doubt about who to involve in a performance, like flirting or lap sitting, there are a few old faithful rules that never fail. One, someone in your own crew, like with Tim earlier. Two, someone from another band or sound crew, if you were at a festival for example. Three, someone who’s been eyeing you, but not acting too crazy with the yelling and wasn’t grabby as you approached. And four, someone of varied importance depending on the locale. In this case, the bartender.

 

This one looked damn perfect. In the past (like, say a week ago, before she had her life permanently ruined by the Man himself) Dawn would have considered ending her night with this blonde hunk, perhaps. He smiled, knowing what was about to go down, and leaned against the bar, waiting. He even loosened his tie. Hint taken, Mr. Sexy Bartender. Hint taken.

 

“ _Well you’ve had your way with love but it’s the end of the day, Now a team of wild horses couldn’t drag your heart away_...”

 

Dawn ran her hand through his hair, messing it up. He had a gorgeous cleft in his chin that would rival Sebastian Stan any day, and she traced her finger over that, too. All in the name of putting on a believable show, mind you. Next, she hooked her fingers under the loosened knot of his tie and tugged him close, smiling triumphantly as he groaned and his eyes rolled back. She gave it several exaggerated yanks before shoving him away with a wink as she hopped off the chair and headed back to the man she wanted, who she hoped wasn’t unhappy with her display.

 

Nope, he still looked ready to eat her alive. Maybe even more so. Good.

 

As the end of the song neared, she went back to the boys and slid the mic back in its stand. Normally she finished her performance with her attention on Jake or someone else on stage. Dawn couldn’t resist staring down Tom during the last lines. It’s not like she was on his lap again. She could do as much damage with her facial expressions, at least right now the way he seemed ready to snap.

 

 _“...Tonight you’re gonna go down in flames, Just like Jesse James... I’m gonna shoot you down, Jesse James_.”

 

Dawn took a few bows, had everyone give a hand for the boys’ playing, and politely declined a couple of requests. She turned to where Tom was sitting only to find he wasn’t there. Before she could worry about that, she noticed the young girl from the back making her way to them. Dawn shot Jake a panicked look. Shit, what was she going to do?

 

“Go,” Jake said, as Tom stepped back into view. He grabbed her shoulder tight. “I’ll fix this, you just go.”

 

Dawn squeezed his hand and went towards Tom, who was motioning her to follow him. He bolted up the stairs, two at a time, to the second floor where the guest rooms were located. Reaching the banister, she glanced back into the room and could see Jake chatting up the redhead, so Dawn hoped all was under control.

 

*

 

The upstairs was surprisingly quiet considering the noise that continued below them. Dawn found Tom leaning against a wall, hands behind him. She was unexpectedly shy and embarrassed by her actions, now that the singing was over.

 

“I didn’t mean to get so carried away,” Dawn said. “I swear I can put on a normal show without grinding against people.”

 

“I’m sure you can. You were amazing, Dawn. You’ve nothing to be ashamed of. I mean it, you really did fantastic.”

 

“I think a girl in the back recognized you,” Dawn said, uncomfortable with the praise. “I saw her taking pictures. Actually, Jake saw her first. That’s why I played it up with the bartender, to make what I did with you not seem special. I’m so, so sorry, Tom.”

 

“It was so dark, I doubt she got any real shots. You don’t need to apologize. And you looked so fucking hot with the bartender. I won’t lie, I wish it could have all been me.”

 

“I’ll give you your own show, don’t worry.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Tom said, removing his hands from behind his back and waving a door key in front of her. “Until then, we have a room to tour.”

 

They dashed to the door that proudly bore the wooden plaque carved with the outlaw’s name. Dawn snickered as Tom dropped the keys twice, fingers trembling. Another couple came out of a room down from them and Dawn tucked her head under Tom’s shoulder, trying to hide her face. Finally, they were inside.

 

Dawn ran her hand over the smooth wall, painted dark gray up to the section left bare where the bullet marks were visible. You could see streaks of color from the murals, but no clear image. She traced her fingers around the holes and over the mural remnants.

 

“It’s wild, isn’t it?” Dawn whispered, moving so Tom could see. “It’s so simple, yet so...incredible. Think of the people that have been here, literally right here. From kings to outlaws and everyone in between. I love it.”

 

“Amazing.”

 

Tom pulled out his phone and took a close-up of the display, then another of the rest of the room. He moved Dawn to lean next to the markings.

 

“This would be a great “View From Here” for Gina, wouldn’t it?” he asked, eyes lit up.

 

“Yes, it would,” Dawn said, pleased he thought of that. “I’m behind on sending one.”

 

Dawn posed her fingers and thumb to make a gun, holding it to her pursed lips as if to blow away smoke. Tom snapped the picture then put his phone on the dresser, switching on the small lamp there. He walked to the door, double checked the lock, and turned off the overhead light. Chills ran up her spine as he paced back to her, ripping off his shirt in one smooth motion.

 

“I need to feel your skin.”

 

Dawn pulled off her shirt and skirt, laying them on the bed while Tom ditched the rest of his clothes. She went to unhook her strapless bra, but he stopped her.

 

“Wait. Let me.”

 

He removed it, burying his face between her tits as he pushed them together. Licking and sucking his way to her nipples, Tom paused to ask if he was hurting her, if her breasts were sore from earlier that day. After she assured him she was fine, he latched on so hard Dawn nearly came.

 

Pulling him off her breast with a wet smack, she wrapped his hands around her neck as she shoved him against the wall, his back covering the damaged spot. Dawn kissed him, the heat he caused within her so strong that she didn’t know if she would be able to do what she had in mind. Of course she would still try...

 

Tom moved his hands down her body but she put them back at her scalp this time, wanting him to dig in her hair. He did.

 

“My mouth needs your cock,” she whispered, running her nose through the smattering of hair on his chest. Damn, he smelled so good...felt so good. The soft hair against hard muscle was more intoxicating than the few shots of bourbon she’d downed at dinner.

 

“You can have my cock any way you want it, darling.”

 

Merciful fucking hell. Dawn kissed her way down his stomach, tracing every muscle, dip and curve. His skin was like fire against her lips, twitching and heaving as she explored. As she got closer to that thicker patch of hair, she sank to her knees, her nails running over his thighs. God, they were so damn thick.

 

Not able to resist any longer, Dawn wrapped her palm around his cock. Tom groaned encouragements above her while she sucked on his balls as she worked him. Fuck, even his balls were perfect. She plunged her face into his dark pubic hair and inhaled, realizing that made her look like some kind of wild animal. Oh well. It was the way she loved it, nothing crazy going on but long enough to softly curl, tickling her nose. Just the right amount of...manliness.

 

Licking up the center of Tom’s balls, then his length, her tongue was dry before she made it to the tip. That wouldn’t do at all. Gathering more saliva, she started again at the base with the thick vein against the flat of her tongue. This time she reached her goal, flicking over his wet, salty tip.

 

Not sure how on fucking earth she was going to fit this man in her mouth, she sucked on his head as she rubbed her tongue over his slit. Tom attempted to keep her hair pulled back, but he kept losing his grip every time she hit a new spot. She could feel her hair being worked into a godawful tangled mess, but she cared the fuck not, for she had the Mighty Conda in her undeserving mouth and she had business to attend to.

 

Gazing up and meeting Tom’s half-lidded eyes, Dawn puckered her lips while running his cock head over them, like applying a sinful concoction of lip gloss made from pre-cum and spit. She sucked his tip again, pulling off leaving a string of saliva connecting them. Making a big display, she licked her lips clean of him and took another swipe across his slick head.

 

“You’re delicious,” she declared, then took in more of him. He tightened his hold on her hair and bucked into her involuntarily.

 

“Sorry!” Tom begged, hips bucking again. “So.. ahhh.. sorry...”

 

“Don’t be. Pull my hair, fuck my face. Whatever you want.”

 

Dawn smiled as Tom moaned some more. Shit, she should have done some warm up stretches or some fucking thing before attempting to suck his dick for the first time. Maybe shoved that mic down her throat or something. It had been longer than she liked since she had done this, as it was. She hoped she could keep her gagging under control, at least. The drool would be completely welcome because she was going to need all the help she could get.

 

Pumping her fist at his base, she bobbed and worked her jaw, reveling in the greatness of this wonderful cock on this wonderful man. She lost focus on the idea of pleasing ‘the Conda’ and simply wanted to please the man before her as much as she could. Because he was sexy, and sensual. Because he wanted her and she wanted him. Because he was Tom Hiddleston was not the main reason, and that shocked Dawn. Don’t get her wrong, who he was didn’t hurt his case one bit, but, still not the main reason.

 

Dawn tried to imagine what if she knew nothing of Tom prior to this week, as she stared at the gloriously twisting, gently bucking man who had a death grip on her hair and was looking down at her slack jawed, panting, with pure desire soaring out of him. She hoped to God above she would be enjoying this moment as much if she didn’t even know Tom’s name, let alone who he was.

 

She knew that was an impossible scenario to truly try to imagine, as no amount of wondering could take away the fact of who he was. But...time was already making a difference, she could tell. Dawn didn’t expect to feel any kind of personal sexual attraction, for lack of a better description, well, possibly at all before he left for filming, thinking she would be starstruck most of the time. Only a week in? She was in so much trouble.

 

In desperate need to chase those thoughts from her head, and in desperate need to have all of this man she could get in her mouth, Dawn took Tom deeper with each pass. She let the tip slip into her throat with the slightest of gags. However, her eyes watered pretty bad. She doubted he minded.

 

Tom began to thrust lazily, helping her take him deeper still. Urging him on with her hums and noises, tugging at his hips, Dawn wasn’t sure where the wettest part of her was: her drooling mouth or her throbbing cunt. She didn’t want to give him up from her lips, but she ached to have him inside her.

 

Dawn grunted as she met his thrusts and tried to show him how much she enjoyed this with her eyes, not just her voice. Knowing she was about to hit her limit on how long she could keep this up, she was at the “go big or go home” phase. She went for it.

 

Five times. Five magnificent, breathtaking times did her nose smash into those curls she adored, before she had to ease back and give herself a break. Tom was muttering curses and praises and gibberish all at once. Dawn knew it was a laughable effort to some, but deep throating wasn’t her specialty, despite her love of the rush it gave her. The fact Tom’s cock was twenty inches long didn’t help, either. Okay, _maybe_ twenty was a bit of a dramatic overestimation, but hell, that’s what it felt like.

 

She managed to repeat that a few times much to her enjoyment, and Tom’s, and she felt him swell. Tom pulled from her with a painful yelp. How he had the willpower to do so, Dawn didn’t know. After a few moments of him heaving and catching his breath, he helped her stand and wiped her teary face.

 

“You have no idea how amazing that felt,” he said, his cock hard and twitching between them. He was puffing for breath.

 

“You could have finished...”

 

“I’m not finished with you.”

 

Tom kissed her, deep and with intensity. She gasped when he spun her body to face the wall where he’d been leaning. He held her wrists high above her head. With heels on, her breasts were almost level with the bullet holes on the wall. He pressed his chest to her back and thrust against her ass, causing her breasts to bounce and brush deliciously against the hard stone of the wall. Dawn shivered at the sensation.

 

“More?” he asked huskily.

 

“More.”

He began to rut, working his cock between her cheeks. With every move, her pebbly nipples rubbed over the wall. She whimpered from the pleasure, an overload of sensations. The rough friction from the stone versus the warm, firm skin of Tom’s body was exquisite.

 

Tom pushed her hands to the wall in a way that let her know she was to leave them there, and he ran his own down her back and over her ass. She felt him sink to his knees, biting her hip and making her moan. He slid his lips down her ass cheek taking mouthful after mouthful of her ample cheeks, sucking and biting the skin. Dawn rested her chest against the coolness of the wall, sticking her ass out for him to pleasure her.

 

As he peeled her thong from her body and down her legs, Dawn felt how sopping wet it was. There would be no putting that bad boy back on after this.

 

“Christ,” Tom muttered. He slipped her heels off and helped her step out of them and the underwear. “Do you always get so wet?”

 

“No,” Dawn answered honestly. “You make me really, really horny.”

 

He laughed, dark and sexy, spinning her back around, this time making sure her back wasn’t against the roughness. “Funny, you have the same effect on me.”

 

“Fuck me...please...” Dawn pleaded.

 

In a flash, she was hoisted up. She brought her legs up high and he hooked an arm under each one, grasping her ass. Dawn relaxed her upper body, letting the wall hold some of her weight. Tom entered her in one drive and started a quick, hard pace.

 

They were both vocal without restraint. Every time Tom slammed into her, Dawn would curse or cry out his name. He gave her such a magnificent stretch, she wondered if her vagina could survive weeks of this. Time to kick up the kegels a notch, just to be on the safe side.

 

“I hope...he’s watching,” Tom grunted out, his face contorting into a half grimace of a smile.

 

“Who?”

 

“Jesse...James.”

 

Dawn had completely forgotten him, one man was all she could handle tonight. Still, though, the mention of his name brought out a little fight in her. She reached up and pulled Tom’s hair, hard. He yelped and lost his balance, going down to his knees. Dawn was prepared for that and wasted no time.

 

Hopping on his bent lap before he could get back up, Dawn eased down on his cock and began to bounce. Lustful, angry fire flashed in his eyes and she worried for a moment if she’d went too far, as he scooted them back to the wall. Tom didn’t try to stand, but he did take more control of their fucking. He knew what she was doing.

 

“Oh, no, darling,” he said, chuckling hoarsely. “I don’t go down that easily.”

 

“It appears you do.” Yanking his hair again, not as hard but still a significant jerk, Dawn licked his exposed neck and nipped at his flesh. “Since you’re so weak, I’ll show you quarter and not mark you here for everyone to see.”

 

With that, she forcefully bit his shoulder. She maintained the grip on his hair and tightened her pussy as she rode him vigorously. Clawing his chest, she pinched a nipple. He was fighting it so hard, managing to tug on her hair in a last-ditch effort to subdue her, but it was pointless. He soon cried out, spurting her full of his cum, while he called her name over and over.

 

They collapsed to the floor, a slick heap of sweat and cum, panting.

 

“You play dirty,” Tom said, smacking her on the ass.

 

“I wanted Jesse to see me win.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Dawn cuddled up to Tom like they weren’t laying on the possibly dirty floor of some historical hotel room and kissed his shoulder, where she had bit him.

 

“I should have asked, before I did that,” she said. “I...well, getting carried away is no excuse. I’m sorry.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Tom assured her, nipping at her ear. “I don’t film for a while, so you have time to mark me up good and proper.”

 

“Only where it doesn’t show,” Dawn said. “I’m a lady, after all.”

 

“That you are, darling,” he murmured, taking in her full appearance. “You should see yourself. Covered in sweat, covered in _me_.” He kissed her lips. “You’re always so beautiful. Always.”

 

“I still win. You aren’t sweet talking me out of claiming that,” she said, kissing him back. “And there’s no way I look as beautiful as you do when you come. Screaming my name only makes it that much better.”

 

Tom swatted at her tail as she hopped up. She peeked in the mirror over the dresser and gasped at what she saw. Lord have mercy. Her makeup was all but gone, save for the remnant raccoon eyes from the teary mouth fuck that had left her lips in a horrid state. Her hair, well, let’s just say it screamed ‘freshly fucked’ and call it even.

 

“Beautiful, my ass.”

 

“Yes, that too. Hey!” Tom sat up, face bright and naughty. “Can I take another picture of you, against the bullet holes? You can cover yourself, I mean...”

 

“Yes, you can,” Dawn agreed. “Only if I can send it to Gina, too.”

 

His eyes flared open at that, shock and curiosity strong in those eyebrows. “You send her... nudes?”

 

Dawn laughed so hard she snorted. “No, goofy. But we are pretty raunchy sometimes. Not much is off limits, to be honest.”

 

“I don’t care what you send her as long as you don’t mind if I have it on my phone.”

 

“Gee. Naked pics of me on your phone. How could I live with myself if someone were to see that and know I was lucky enough to fuck you? I think I’d survive.”

 

“You said not naked...”

 

“Oh, hush, you know what I mean,” Dawn said, grabbing his phone and tossing it to him. She posed on her tiptoes since her shoes were across the room, and cupped her breasts, pushing them up and making sure all the hickeys Tom had given her earlier that day were visible and that her nipples were not. She gave a sultry pout. “How’s this?”

 

“Perfect. Just missing one thing...”

 

Tom pointed his fingers and thumb ‘gun style’ into her chest, over her heart. Dawn watched him grin at the screen after he took the photo. He turned it to her. She had to admit, it was pretty hot.

 

“Do I win since I shot you in the heart?” Tom asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, watching as she sent Gina the texts from his phone. She typed “Before” with the first picture and gave her the privacy warning along with the “After” shot.

 

“Absolutely not, Bon Jovi,” she said, playfully firm. “I won this round, you’ll have to try better next time.”

 

“Challenge accepted.”

 

*

 

“Do you hear that?” Tom asked, tilting his head toward the door.  They’d made use of the towels from the bath to clean up and were putting their clothes back on so they could head downstairs.  Dawn’s hair still looked a fright but he found it amusing.

 

“It’s Jake,” she sighed.  “That’s one of his secret knocks.  He loves crazy codes and shit, makes him feel all James Bond.  It’s annoying as hell but occasionally useful.”

 

Tugging on his shirt as Dawn pulled Jake through the door, Tom tried to ignore Jake’s countenance as he took in Dawn’s appearance.  To his credit, he locked away the emotions rather fast.  Perhaps this would get easier over time, after all.

 

“I got your purse from the Suburban,  figured you might need something.”

 

“Thanks. I was wondering what the hell I was going to do with my hair.  So what happened?  Is it took care of?”

 

“Yeah,” Jake said, leaning awkwardly against the wall while they finished getting themselves together.  “The bartender could tell something was up.  He flirted with her while I took her phone.”

 

“You stole her phone?” Tom asked, alarmed.

 

“Borrowed,” Jake said, smiling.  “Couldn’t make out details, but she had two clear shots of you and one of Dawn with the bartender.”

 

“But did you fix it?” Dawn asked.

 

“I deleted them all except for the crazy blurry ones, and yes, they are completely gone,” he said, Dawn opening her mouth to most likely ask something of that nature.  “I also checked her texts and social shit.  No messaging anyone, no calls, nothing like that.  I triple checked everything.  Got it back to her before she even realized it was missing.”

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Tom said, Dawn leaning against him in relief. Mental note, keep gadgets away from Jake. “It wouldn’t have been awful but it’s always nice to avoid things.  Thank you.”

 

“I didn’t do it for you, to be honest, man,” Jake said, but without any spite or hatred.  He shrugged and looked at Tom, face sad.  “I’ve been an ass, that was the least I could do.”

 

“Thank you,” Dawn said quietly, wrapping her arm around Tom’s waist.  He hugged her tight.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jake whispered, stepping up to Dawn and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. His jaw flexed as he stepped back, unreserved sorrow and regret in his eyes. Tom felt as if he were intruding on a most private moment, but at the same time glad to witness it. “I’ll try to be…better. To do better. To not… well… I mean, to not…”

 

Dawn nodded and waved her hand, hushing him.  “Okay.”

 

“Tim’s up here, too.  We can all walk out together if you want.”

 

“Sounds good,” Tom said.  “We’ll be out in just a moment.”

 

As soon as the door clicked shut, Dawn fell into Tom’s arms.

 

“I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.  I’ll be more careful.”

 

“Stop that,” Tom quieted her.  “It’s truly all right.  It would’ve been me at a bar with some musicians.  I promise you, we would have managed.”

 

“I don’t want to cause you any trouble.  I’m a fucking mess.  I swear I hate drama, I really do.”

 

“I believe you,” Tom said, laughing.  “This wasn’t awful, just a fluke.  I go out often, Dawn, I promise.  We’ll be fine.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“Gladly.”

 

This woman. God, she lit up his soul or some mystical crap like that, and he liked it.  Yes, this week proved interesting in some ways, but oh how it’d made up for it in others. Tom honestly felt Jake would relax soon.  Work on vocals began Monday, with that came routine and that helped most things go more smoothly.  He was excited for all he would experience, even time with the woman in his arms.  She was something unexpected, but then again the best things usually are.

 

*

 

Crashing into bed Sunday evening, finally home after the most awkward yet still hot road trip ever, Dawn smiled as Tom crawled across her and settled down.

“What are you smiling about?” he asked, curling against her body.

 

“I love how you crawl over me,” she said, wiggling her ass against his crotch. “Instead of going around.”

 

“It’s a long walk around this bed.”

 

“Hush, I know,” Dawn said, giggling. “I like it, so leave me be.”

 

“Leave you be?” he asked as he bit her neck. “Darn, I was going to fuck you...”

 

“You can still do that.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Hey, did you know it’s my birthday this Friday?” she asked as he kissed his way down her belly.

 

“A little bird might have let that slip. Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you senseless, darling. I give the best presents.”

 

“If we make it through this week of work, that is,” she said, ending with a moan as he licked her pussy and nipped at her clit.

 

“Give us something to look forward to. Now hush and let me do this.

 

“Oh, Thomas...”

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> [HERE](https://youtu.be/J24yyJUlTWI?t=3m57s) is a concert video that is great of Cher performing this, if you'd rather take a peek at that (it's also faster and has better music). It's really great and almost used it but the original video was nice, too. There's also "Walking in Memphis" on that video and it's fantastic, too 
> 
> *
> 
> “Just Like Jesse James”  
> Artist: Cher  
> Writer(s): Desmond Child, Diane Warren  
> Label: Geffen Records  
> Producer(s): Desmond Child  
> Copyright: ©Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group, Realsongs 
> 
> *I always try to find the correct info about copyrights but sometimes I find conflicting info on different sites. Does anyone know the best place to find the true info?


End file.
